


Rise and rise again, until birds become wolves

by Katusha97



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katusha97/pseuds/Katusha97
Summary: This fanfiction deals with the relationship between Sansa Stark and Sandor Clegane, following the events of the tv show but adding or revisiting scenes according to what I would have liked to see. Hope you enjoy it! This work is avaible also in EFP and in Wattpad.I wrote it in italian.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa passeggiava con Lady a guinzaglio lungo la strada del Re, attraverso le carrozze della carovana diretta ad Approdo del Re per scortare suo padre, Lord Eddard Stark di Grande Inverno, il nuovo Primo Cavaliere, presso la loro nuova casa. La ragazza percepiva l’euforia della nuova vita che l’attendeva: andare a vivere nella Capitale rappresentava l’avverarsi di un sogno per lei. Fin da piccola aveva desiderato la vita di corte, i banchetti, le danze, la possibilità di conversare con i più importanti lord e lady di Westeros. Le era stata impartita l’educazione di una perfetta lady, si era impegnata con tutta sé stessa nella tessitura e nel canto, spesso trascurando i suoi fratelli e Arya quando le chiedevano di andare a giocare nel parco degli dei. Riteneva che sporcarsi gli abiti o cavalcare non fossero comportamenti adatti ad una lady e che non avrebbe mai potuto attirare l’attenzione di un bel lord con i capelli spettinati o con addosso la puzza di animale. Grande Inverno era la sua casa, ma sentiva di essere sprecata lì, di poter dare ed essere di più. Gli uomini del Nord erano tutti così rozzi e le donne erano trasandate. Quando aveva visto per la prima volta la regina Cersei era rimasta abbagliata dalla sua bellezza. E suo figlio, il principe Jeoffrey, era stato più galante in una sera di quanto Rob, Jon e Theon fossero stati con lei in tutti i suoi diciotto anni di vita. Quando sua madre, Cathleen Stark, le aveva spiegato che il Re aveva proposto a suo padre di farle sposare il principe aveva dovuto utilizzare tutta la sua forza di volontà per reprimere inappropriati salti e urli di gioia. I capelli d’oro, gli occhi azzurri e il suo sorriso sornione la avevano stregata al punto che l’effettiva conseguenza del diventare la futura regina non era più importante. L’onore più grande, le aveva insegnato septa Mordane, era poter andare in sposa a un uomo bello, cortese e nobile e poter dare alla luce i suoi figli. Così assaporava l’avverarsi dei suoi sogni insieme al tepore che si iniziava a sentire attraversando il Tridente. Ammirava le armature dorate dei soldati Lannister e la fierezza delle loro marce quando sulla destra vide un gruppo di damigelle intente a sistemarsi i capelli a vicenda in lunghe ed elaborate trecce. I lunghi vestiti dai colori vivaci lasciavano le spalle scoperte e donavano una sensualità che Sansa non aveva mai notato negli abiti spartani delle nobil donne di Grande Inverno. Le ragazze si accorsero di lei, squadrarono lei e lady e poi si guardarono fra loro ridacchiando sommessamente. Sansa aveva pensato di unirsi a loro, ma subito deviò abbassando lo sguardo. Portò una mano alle punte dei suoi capelli e si chiese perché non aveva pensato di curarli di più quella mattina. Dopodiché si chiese se potesse essere lady il problema: septa Mordane le diceva spesso di non affezionarsi troppo alla bestia e che non era elegante per una lady passare molto tempo a prendersi cura di un animale. Ma Sansa si rifiutò di vergognarsi di lady, solo uno sciocco non avrebbe potuto notare l’eleganza del portamento della sua lupa e il suo pelo morbido e perfettamente pulito. Sperò che non l’avessero presa in giro per il suo attaccamento all’animale, ma che potessero essersi semplicemente spaventate o comunque stupite nel vederla vicina a lady.  
Mentre camminava tenendo lo sguardo basso sbattè contro qualcuno.  
“Mi perdoni s…” Aveva appena alzato il viso quando incontrò gli occhi fuori dalle orbite di un uomo spaventoso. Era calvo e con la bocca storta e continuava a fissarla con sguardo minaccioso, senza dire nulla. Indossava una semplice cappa marrone, era basso, magro, e la sua faccia era deformata dalla malvagità che trasmetteva e che lo faceva sembrare più vecchio di quello che probabilmente era. Sansa si chiese se potesse essere un cavaliere, certo non uno di quelli che lei aveva sognato, ma per non risultare più irrispettosa di quanto era già stata decise di riferirsi a lui come tale per non sbagliare. Stava lì immobilizzata dalla paura quando sentii una mano cingerle il braccio destro. Il tocco guantato era forte, ma allo stesso tempo gentile, quasi a volerla proteggere. Sansa sussultò si girò in fretta sperando di vedere suo padre, ma vide un altro terribile volto, per metà butterato. I capelli, cresciuti solo dalla parte sana della testa, erano lunghi e sporchi. La cicatrice gli arrivava appena sopra l’occhio destro. La bocca era severa, le labbra screpolate, la pelle scura e la barba ispida. Sovrastava Sansa di parecchi centimetri nonostante lei fosse molto alta, ma la colpirono maggiormente le sue spalle possenti esaltate dalla semplice armatura in ferro. Anche costui non rappresentava affatto l’idea che Sansa si era fatta del bel cavaliere. Tuttavia si soffermò per un attimo a guardare i suoi occhi scuri e profondi per poi tornare a guardare sconvolta l’orribile cicatrice. Non riuscì a guardarla a lungo ed ancora una volta abbassò lo sguardo sconfitta.  
“Ti faccio così paura?” Disse l’uomo sfregiato con voce roca. Sansa era ammutolita e si sentiva in colpa per aver lasciato trasparire così maleducatamente il suo spavento, ma rimaneva comunque troppo sconvolta per proferir parola. Ad ogni modo lui non sembrava per niente offeso dal suo comportamento, semmai divertito, quasi a prenderla in giro per il suo scarso coraggio. Così l’uomo continuò.  
“O è ser Payne che ti fa tremare?” Disse accennando all’uomo calvo. Sansa si rigirò e l’uomo parlò di nuovo.  
“Anch’io ne ho paura. Guarda la sua faccia.” Disse con maleducazione, disprezzo e un tono ancora leggermente divertito. Le stava facendo fare una pessima figura. Sansa si fece forza, pensò a quello che avrebbero potuto dire di lei alla regina o a Jeoffrey i due presunti cavalieri e subito si ricompose.  
“Mi dispiace avervi offeso ser.” Disse con tutta la gentilezza che le fu possibile raccogliere e forzando un dolce sorriso. Lui di risposta continuò a fissarla in malo modo ma non disse nulla e passò oltre lasciandola sola con l’uomo dalla faccia bruciata. Sansa tornò a guardarlo vergognandosi come non mai. Avrebbe voluto scusarsi anche con lui, ma non conosceva il suo nome o il suo titolo e non voleva risultare ancora una volta ridicola o essere di nuovo derisa da lui col suo tono ironico e tagliente. Così decise di comportarsi ingenuamente.  
“Perché non mi ha parlato?”  
Disse addolorata. Lui la squadrò divertito, ma poi qualcosa lo fece tornare serio e rispose per la prima volta senza sarcasmo.  
“Non è stato molto loquace negli ultimi 20 anni. Esattamente da quando il Re folle gli fece strappare la lingua con delle pinze incandescenti” rispose l’uomo lasciando trasparire un certo gusto per la violenza quasi a cercare di spaventarla ancora. Ci riuscì, l’idea di un uomo cui era stata tagliata la lingua la fece sentire male.  
All’improvviso Sansa sentì alle sue spalle una voce giovane e calda “E’ nella spada la sua eloquenza” disse il principe Jeoffrey. Era lì, bello e sorridente, e si avvinava a lei con passo sicuro e provocante. Lei non potè fare a meno di sorridergli e si sentì subito avvampare, come se la avesse salvata da quegli uomini spaventosi. Jeoffrey le spiegò finalmente chi fosse il primo uomo.  
“Ser Ilyn Payne, la giustizia del Re” disse fiero. Lei lo guardò tenera, ma ancora interrogativa.  
“Il boia del regno” puntualizzò con dolcezza. A quel punto lei tremò al pensiero di aver infastidito proprio la persona adibita al taglio delle teste dei condannati e contemporaneamente si sentì stupida per non aver capito prima ciò che il principe intendeva. Lui dal canto suo continuava a guardarla rapito e lei si sentì rincuorata, ma continuò a guardare in basso per la vergogna.  
“Cosa c’è dolce signora?” Disse Jeoffrey allungando una mano per carezzarle la guancia e lei arrossì vistosamente.  
“Il mio Mastino ti spaventa? Sparisci allora. Stai spaventando la mia signora.” Solo allora Sansa capì. L’uomo sfregiato non era una cavaliere. Era il Cane del principe, Sandor Clegane, secondo genito di una delle casate che più erano note per la violenza e le torture, seconda solo ai Bolton probabilmente. Il mastino, comportandosi esattamente come fosse un cane e non un essere umano, abituato ad essere trattato in quel modo, si inchinò brevemente e si allontanò. Lei rabbrividì ancora. Non avrebbe voluto offenderlo in quel modo e sul momento non capì se fosse perché era sinceramente dispiaciuta per lui o se era perché lo temeva. Presa com’era dalle attenzioni di Jeoffrey, fu grata con tutto il cuore al suo promesso che la aveva sottratta a quella brutta ed imbarazzante situazione e ne premiò il coraggio con i suoi migliori sorrisi.  
“Odio vederti agitata.” Continuò Jeoffrey con dolcezza. “E’ spuntato il sole. Andiamo a fare due passi.” Le propose. Lei non poteva sperare di meglio, così, sempre sorridendo, si chinò e disse a lady di aspettarla lì. Dopodiché si incamminò al fianco del principe ignara del fatto che quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta che si sarebbe rivolta alla sua metalupa.  
  
  
Era stato tutto troppo veloce. Un attimo prima era la ragazza più felice di Westeros e chiacchierava amabilmente con il suo principe, bevendo vino e camminando per la radura, e un attimo dopo Arya e Nymeria avevano ferito Jeoffrey e Lady ne aveva subito le conseguenze. Sansa non riusciva a sopportare quell’ingiustizia e continuava a piangere nella sua carrozza e a rifiutarsi di mangiare. Il suo amato Jeoffrey non solo aveva insistito perché almeno un metalupo venisse ucciso, non solo non era ancora passato a rincuorarla o semplicemente a chiederle come stava, ma le aveva anche risposto con disprezzo quando Nymeria l’aveva morso e Sansa aveva cercato di soccorrerlo per quanto le fosse possibile. Non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa il tono violento e capriccioso con cui le aveva intimato di non toccarlo e di muoversi ad andare a cercare aiuto. Cercò di spiegare a sé stessa che il principe poteva aver perso il controllo per il dolore del morso, ma non si convinse completamente. Era rimasta delusa e spaventata anche dalla ferocia della regina. Infine aveva raggiunto nuovi livelli d’odio nei confronti di sua sorella Arya: se lei non fosse sempre stata così fissata con l’idea di diventare un cavaliere e si fosse comportata come si conviene ad una piccola lady tutto ciò non sarebbe successo. Non riusciva a capacitarsi del fatto che suo padre e sua madre non si fossero ancora arresi con lei, soprattutto se messa a confronto con la devota e rispettosa sorella maggiore, che si era sempre impegnata per renderli orgogliosi, senza mai dar loro pensieri. Sansa rimaneva stesa sul divanetto della carrozza, piangendo sommessamente contro il cuscino. Ripensò all’incontro con Ilyn Payne ed il Mastino avvenuto appena prima del disastro. Ricordò quanto si era spaventata nel guardare la brutta cicatrice del Mastino, al punto da non riuscire a reggere lo sguardo. O quanto si era sentita sbiancare pensare alle teste e alle lingue mozzate. Ebbene ora, tutta quella violenza si era materializzata e si era scatenata su un essere innocente come la sua lupa. Altre calde lacrime sgorgarono dai suoi occhi azzurri ogni qual volta pensava a Lady. Si tirò a sedere per non bagnare ulteriormente il cuscino e aprì leggermente la finestra della carrozza per vedere se stesse arrivando qualcuno per consolarla, per spronarla a ricomporsi o anche per scusarsi. Nessuno.  
Sansa attraverso la fessura notò che il sole era sorto da poco e realizzò che non aveva chiuso occhio per tutta la notte. Un luccichio la infastidì per un istante catturando la sua attenzione verso un gruppo di grosse rocce site al di là del sentiero. Seduto su di una di esse, coperto da schizzi di sangue, un uomo con un elmo a forma di cane stava rigirando la sua lunga spada per pulirla dal sangue. Poco più in là appoggiato sulla sella del suo cavallo vi era un corpo dilaniato. Il cadavere del garzone del macellaio. Sansa ebbe un conato di vomito e appoggiò la schiena alla seduta. Sentiva il cuore martellarle nel petto e si portò una mano sulla bocca reprimendo il pianto. Il mastino aveva trovato ed ucciso Micah, l’amico di Arya, un altro innocente come la sua lupa. Sansa lo aveva sempre trattato con sufficienza perché di umili origini e ora era stato ucciso da quell’uomo crudele, senza nemmeno aver avuto la possibilità di spiegare o difendersi. Lei sapeva che il mastino aveva agito per ordine del principe o della regina, ma non poteva fare a meno di pensare che egli l’avesse fatto con piacere, divertendosi quasi, con lo stesso gusto per l’orrido che aveva mostrato durante la loro breve conversazione. Sansa respirò profondamente per calmarsi e piano piano tornò a guardare attraverso la fessura. Lo vide ancora intento a curare la sua spada con riverenza. Sansa cercò di non guardare nella direzione del cavallo, ma di concentrarsi su di lui e sulla sua armatura schizzata di sangue. Lo guardò con occhi carichi d’odio. Teneva la lunga spada fra le gambe aperte e la accarezzava lentamente fino a farla scintillare. Sansa appoggiò la mano alla finestra scorrevole per vedere meglio. I capelli gli ricadevano sul viso mentre guardava in giù coprendo quasi completamente la cicatrice. Dopodiché si alzò e iniziò a slacciarsi la cotta di maglia probabilmente per pulire anche quella dal sangue. Sansa non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo. Con un movimento fluido piegò il busto cercando di sfilare la cotta di maglia dall’alto, poi tornò dritto per aiutarsi con le braccia. L’armatura si era sollevata lasciando intravedere il suo addome scolpito e la forma a V del basso ventre. I suoi fianchi sembravano così stretti se messi a confronto con la sue spalle che Sansa aveva notato il giorno prima trovandoselo a meno di un metro. Le cicatrici sulla pelle si notavano anche stando a quella distanza. Sansa sentì un formicolio lungo le cosce e si disse che avrebbe voluto andare ad affrontarlo, trovarsi ancora vicino a lui, per provare a ferirlo pensò, per provare a fargli capire cosa fosse davvero la crudeltà che lui aveva usato su Mycah senza esitare. Tuttavia non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo mentre si spogliava fintantoché non riuscì a sfilarsi completamente la cotta di maglia e se la porto davanti alla pancia con le mani tenendola sollevata. Ora Sansa notò il suo petto prominente tenuto in tensione dal peso della cotto e arrossì leggermente. Era la prima volta che vedeva un uomo adulto a torso nudo e quello non aveva nulla a che fare con i fisici aspri ed immaturi di Jon Theon e Rob. Pensò che visto in quel modo sembrava molto più giovane. Il pelo nero raso ricopriva il centro del petto e continuava in un linea definita verso il basso, accentuando la linea dell'addominale e terminando sull’orlo dei pantaloni. Quando Sansa si soffermò sulla cinghia che teneva su i pantaloni, fece troppa pressione sulla finestra scorrevole e questa sbattè sul cardine opposto facendo un rumore sordo. Il mastino sollevò allarmato lo sguardo e incrociò gli occhi azzurri di Sansa che si ritrasse immediatamente, rossa in volto.

Note autore:  
Salve a tutti, questo era il primo capitolo e spero vi sia piaciuto :)  
Come potete vedere mi sono discostata molto poco dalla serie Tv, aggiungendo solo una piccola scena di una giovane ed inesperta ma curiosa Sansa. Nella mia testa la immagino appena maggiorenne, mentre il Mastino è sui 30/35 ma è un gran manzo e la cicatrice non è poi così brutta come la si vede in alcuni disegni. Personalmente ritengo che la raffigurazione che danno al mastino nella serie non sia per niente male, anzi è molto sexy xD Inoltre gli danno sempre quel tono ironico e sarcastico che fa morire dalle risate, ma che per la povera Sansa inizialmente è sempre fonte di imbarazzo, vergogna e senso di inadeguatezza. Riuscirà a guardare oltre la sua dura corazza? In tutti i sensi? ;D Scopritelo nei prossimi capitoli e mi raccomando recensite per incoraggiarmi ed invogliarmi :)


	2. Il torneo

##  Il torneo

Sansa era finalmente riuscita a tornare di buon umore. Approdo del Re era una città piena di vita, persone nuove, feste, ben diversa dalla triste e fredda Grande Inverno. Jeoffrey aveva ricominciato a trattarla come la sua principessa: le aveva regalato una collana con il pendaglio raffigurante il leone dorato dei Lannister e la aveva baciata dolcemente sulle labbra, tenendole il mento fra le dita. Gli era stato tutto perdonato. La stessa cosa non si poteva certo dire per Arya e Lord Eddard. Sansa non aveva più voluto rivolgerle la parola e Arya aveva ben pensato di prendere lezioni di danza per tenersi alla larga da lei. Sansa pensava che fosse molto strano da parte di sua sorella minore praticare quel genere di ginnastica, ma fu lieta di non averla più fra i piedi per molto tempo. Era delusa anche da suo padre. Non si era sforzato abbastanza per impedire la condanna di Lady e non era del tutto sicura che fosse stata una buona idea ucciderla lui stesso. L’aveva fatto per una questione d’onore, ma la verità, pensava Sansa, era che Lady era stata uccisa da un uomo che conosceva e di cui si fidava. Per tentare di farsi perdonare da lei le aveva regalato una bambola e lei l’aveva preso più come un insulto che un regalo. Come poteva pensare a lei come fosse ancora una bambina che gioca con le bambole?   
La regina Cersei dal canto suo non faceva che riempirla di complimenti e parole gentili sul suo talento per il ricamo e l’aveva già invitata a bere una tazza di thé in compagnia della principessa Mircella, la quale, dopo un primo momento di timidezza, si rivelò essere sinceramente buona e gentile.   
Infine non c’erano più stati momenti imbarazzanti in presenza di cavalieri, anzi tutti quelli che fecero la sua conoscenza non risparmiarono i complimenti per la sua ottima educazione. Le sue ancelle erano esperte acconciatrici e quella mattina avevano legato i suoi capelli rossi in due favolose trecce a spina di pesce. Inoltre la regina le aveva regalato due sontuosi abiti, uno ocra e uno dorato, finemente decorati e ricamati. La cinturina piena di pietre preziose faceva risaltare la sua vita stretta e la scollatura del vestito ocra era ornata da fini roselline. Non fu difficile per Sansa scegliere cosa indossare quel pomeriggio per assistere al torneo in onore del nuovo primo Cavaliere.

  
Sansa non si era mai sentita così realizzata. Avere l’opportunità di essere in tribuna d’onore per guardare il torneo e discutere con le persone più nobili e influenti di Westeros significava davvero molto per lei. I cavalieri e i loro destrieri si scontravano facendo cozzare le lunghe lance di legno facendo fremere tutti di paura ed ammirazione. Fra i cavalieri che erano già passati al secondo turno spiccava per bellezza ed agilità l’erede di casa Tyrell, Ser Loras, il cui sorriso mozzava il fiato di Sansa. I suoi occhi azzurri, i lunghi boccoli scuri e il corpo giovane e snello lo rendevano il partito perfetto per qualsiasi donna. Veniva soprannominato il Cavaliere dei Fiori e lei pensò che non vi fosse epiteto più adatto a lui, non solo perché effettivamente era una rosa il simbolo della casa Tyrell. Sansa era seduta accanto alla sua septa e stava per assistere al terzo duello quando ser Loras si avvicinò e le porse una rosa rossa. Lei la prese con gioia, sentendosi tremendamente lusingata, e gli augurò buona fortuna con tutto il cuore per i prossimi scontri. Quando si rimise a sedere dopo aver preso la rosa sbirciò con la coda dell’occhio la tribuna sopraelevata su cui si trovava il Re e il suo amato Jeoffrey per vedere se la stava guardando e sperando di scorgere in lui una leggera gelosia. Tuttavia l’attenzione del principe era tutta per il terzo incontro che si stava già svolgendo quando ci fu un sussulto generale. La punta della lancia del cavaliere di Dorne era scivolata lungo il pettorale dell’armatura, si era insinuata sotto l’elmo e infine si era conficcata nel collo dell’avversario trafiggendolo. Il sangue schizzò e sgorgò copioso sul terreno quando l’uomo cadde a terra con un tonfo sordo. Sansa si lasciò sfuggire un gridolino e portò le mani alla bocca. Non potè fare a meno di notare che Jeoffrey sembrava esaltato al vista del sangue. Solo in quel momento notò che alla sua destra si stagliava la figura ritta del Mastino, rigido e impassibile. Quasi incurante. Dall’altra parte il Re, rosso in volto per la quantità di vino che aveva bevuto, aveva smesso improvvisamente di ridere e festeggiare e sembrava infastidito dal tragico incidente, come se rovinasse il suo far baldoria. Ordinò che tutto fosse ripulito alla svelta e che il corpo fosse portato via. Sansa era ancora tremendamente agitata quando Lord Petyr Baelish, amico d’infanzia di sua madre Cathleen, si avvicinò e si sedette al suo fianco abbracciandola come una figlia e rassicurandola.   
“Sei sempre più simile a tua madre.” Disse Lord Baelish scostandole una ciocca di capelli dal viso e dandole due umidi baci sulle guance.  
“Ti ringrazio Lord Baelish” disse Sansa gentilmente.  
“Petyr” puntualizzò lui con un sorriso. Poi spostò lo sguardo sulla rosa rossa che Sansa teneva in mano.  
“Su ser Loras vi sono quote veramente basse per quanto riguarda le scommesse di questo torneo. Davvero notevole per un ragazzo così giovane. Tuttavia il prossimo scontro non sarà per nulla banale per lui.” Disse Baelish guardando i due cavalieri del quinto duello che si avvicinavano da destra e da sinistra. Sansa sorrise quando seguendo lo sguardo di Baelish, sulla sinistra vide l’armatura bianca di ser Loras che salutava amabilmente la folla tenendo l’elmo sottobraccio, ma si rabbuiò nel vedere arrivare sulla destra l’uomo più grosso che lei avesse mai visto. Stava in sella ad un cavallo altrettanto grande e completamente nero, come la sua armatura, che scalpitava irrequieto. Il gigantesco cavaliere teneva l’elmo con la visiera già calata, ma anche senza vedere il suo viso, Sansa pensò che avesse ben poco di umano. La stazza innata unita all’armatura che non lasciava intravedere nemmeno un lembo di pelle lo facevano sembrare un essere fatto completamente di ferro, senza carne né spirito. Una vera e propria macchina da guerra.   
“La montagna che cavalca.” Le sussurrò all’orecchio Lord Baelish. “Ser Gregor Clegane, il fratello maggiore del Mastino.” Sansa trattenne un gemito di stupore e si girò di scatto a guardare il Mastino. Aveva lo sguardo fisso su suo fratello e Sansa notò che per quanto il Mastino fosse alto e largo di spalle, il suo fisico era molto più slanciato sui fianchi e definito di quello di ser Gregor. Pensò che il cavallo nero fosse così agitato per lo sforzo di tenere sulla schiena tutto quel peso.  
“Qualcuno ti ha mai raccontato la storia della montagna e del mastino?” Proseguì Baelish. Sansa fece no con la testa lievemente.   
“Una storia di amore fraterno. Il mastino era solo un bambino, sei anni più o meno. Gregor qualche anno di più. Aveva già una muscolatura da toro ed era famoso per questo. Capita che alcuni ragazzi nascano con la fortuna di avere un’inclinazione naturale per la violenza. Una sera Gregor sorprese il fratellino che si dilettava con un giocattolo accanto al braciere. Un giocattolo di Gregor. Un cavaliere di legno. Gregor non disse una parola, si limitò a prendere il fratellino per la collottola e gli spinse la faccia sui carboni ardenti. Lo tenne fermo lì mentre il bambino urlava e la sua faccia si scioglieva.”   
Sansa faceva fatica a respirare. Si sentiva terribilmente male per essersi mostrata schifata dalla sua cicatrice, anche se lui era sembrato più divertito che offeso. E se invece fosse stata solo una copertura e avesse pensato di ucciderla nello stesso modo brutale con cui aveva ucciso Mycah? L’aveva fatto per eseguire un ordine, che cosa sarebbe accaduto se il Mastino avesse desiderato di ucciderla perché lei lo aveva offeso? Con quale ferocia si sarebbe avventato su di lei? Questi pensieri tormentavano Sansa quando Baelish parlò di nuovo.  
“Non molte persone conoscono questa storia.”“Non la riferirò, te lo prometto” garantì velocemente Sansa.   
“No, meglio di no” disse Baelish con tono preoccupato. “Se il mastino venisse a sapere che l’hai riferita, ho paura che neanche tutti i cavalieri di Approdo del re potrebbero salvarti.”   
A quel punto Sansa pensò di voltarsi di nuovo a guardare il mastino, ma era troppo impaurita per farlo. Tornò a guardare il duello: i due cavalieri si stavano mettendo in posizione. Guardò preoccupata Ser Loras. Se l’indole violenta e la crudeltà del mastino potevano essere in qualche modo frutto della tragedia della sua infanzia, seppure non potesse dirsi giustificato, suo fratello maggiore doveva essere pura e incondizionata malvagità. Ci fu un boato e i due cavalieri spronarono i cavalli, le lance perfettamente parallele al terreno. Ser Gregor non riusciva a mantenere sotto controllo il suo enorme cavallo, che continuava ad agitarsi e non correva dritto. Ser Loras una volta giunto abbastanza vicino approfittò del momento di difficoltà del suo avversario e diede un forte colpo di lancia dritto nel centro del pettorale della Montagna. Ser Gregor cadde rovinosamente alla prima cavalcata portandosi dietro anche il cavallo e distruggendo la struttura di legno che separava i concorrenti. La folla era in delirio, tutti erano sbalorditi ed applaudivano e gridavano forte. Anche Sansa era contenta e sorrideva al bel cavaliere tenendo stretta la rosa sul petto.   
Lord Baelish sbuffò rumorosamente.  
“Ser Loras sapeva bene che la sua puledra era in calore.” Disse tranquillo. Sansa capì solo in quel momento il motivo per cui probabilmente il cavallo nero non obbediva, ma non volle crede all’idea che il bel cavaliere dei fiori potesse aver barato.  
“Non farebbe una cosa del genere, non c’è onore nei trucchi.” Disse Sansa memore degli ideali del padre. Dopodiché successero molte cose velocemente. Mentre ser Loras salutava la folla acclamante, ser Gregor si era alzato in piedi, si era tolto l’elmo e aveva urlato al suo scudiero di portargli la spada. In pochi secondi la impugnò, la fece roteare in aria e tranciò di netto la testa del suo cavallo. Gli schizzi di sangue e la vista del corpo senza testa che si accasciava a terra fecero gridare di terrore Sansa, il cui urlo si unì a quello di molti altri presenti. Ditocorto la prese per le spalle e la strinse. Lei sentì la voce concitata di Jeoffrey e lo vide sporgersi dalla tribuna per vedere meglio. La montagna stava avanzando con la spada insanguinata verso ser Loras. Con un rapido movimento lo prese per il mantello e lo tirò giù da cavallo facendogli sbattere la schiena contro il terreno. Subito tirò un fendente verso terra e distrusse lo scudo di legno che ser Loras era appena riuscito ad interporre fra lui e lo spadone. Il cavaliere dei fiori non sembrava più regale e bello, ma piccolo ed indifeso, e il suo viso fiero era deformato dal terrore. Sansa inorridita scoppiò a piangere e si prese il volto fra le mani quando vide che la Montagna stava di nuovo roteando la spada. Poi all’improvviso sentì un urlo simile ad un latrato.  
“ALLONTANATI DA LUI!” La voce del mastino risuonò nell’aria e quando Sansa riaprì gli occhi sussultò vedendo che si era interposto fra suo fratello e ser Loras ed aveva fermato il colpo di spadone con la sua spada. Poi facendo pressione sulla sua spada, il mastino riuscì a spingere indietro la montagna. Ci fu un momento in cui entrambi si guardarono con odio bruciante. La faccia della montagna si contorse in una smorfia che poteva vagamente assomigliare ad un ghigno, come a significare che la sua preda era improvvisamente diventata ancora più ambita. Ser Gregor avanzò con un fendente verticale che il mastino schivò agilmente. La montagna con velocità sorprendente per la sua mole tirò su la spada che aveva lasciato un solco profondo nella terra e la mosse orizzontalmente. Il mastino che non poteva schivare senza mettersi in posizione di svantaggio parò e fece resistenza. La montagna continuò ad attaccarlo con ferocia e il mastino si difendeva, senza mai contrattaccare. Stava temporeggiando, pensò Sansa, stava trattenendo la sua rabbia pur di aspettare un ordine del Re. Sansa guardò preoccupata Re Robert che sembrava rapito dal combattimento, come se fosse molto più interessante quel momento di tutto il normale torneo. Poi finalmente uscì dal suo stato di trans e urlò.  
“FERMATE QUESTA PAZZIA NEL NOME DEL VOSTRO RE!” E subito Sansa vide il mastino schivare elegantemente l’ultimo colpo della montagna inchinandosi verso il Re conficcando la spada nel terreno. Al contrario ser Gregor gettò sprezzante la spada a terra e se ne andò senza inchinarsi o chiedere perdono. Sansa si aspettava che Re Robert lo punisse o lo facesse arrestare, invece ordinò agli altri cavalieri di lasciarlo passare. La sua noncuranza e pigrizia non stupì particolarmente Sansa che già aveva sentito suo padre, Lord Eddard, mentre parlava di come il Re era cambiato e di quanto ne era deluso. Invece Sansa guardò con ammirazione il mastino. Non aveva mai assistito ad un atto tanto coraggioso ed altruista ed il fatto che fosse stato proprio il mastino a compierlo la lasciò basita. Continuava a rimanere inchinato e ad aspettare il prossimo ordine. Suo padre aveva deciso di non assistere al torneo indetto in suo onore quel pomeriggio, ma Sansa non poté fare a meno di pensare che se avesse assistito allo scontro non avrebbe potuto dire altro del mastino. Un uomo d’onore.  
Ser Loras, nel silenzio attonito della folla, si era alzato e si era avvicinato al mastino.   
“Vi devo la vita ser.” Disse mentre anche il mastino si alzava tenendo però lo sguardo basso.  
“Non sono un ser” si limitò a rispondere il mastino. Ma ser Loras sorrise prese il polso del mastino e tirò su il suo braccio conferendogli tutta la gloria della vittoria. Sansa scattò in piedi sorridendo ed applaudendo forte. In quel momento di confusione generale non riuscì nemmeno a capire verso chi era rivolta tutta la sua stima ed ammirazione.

  
  
  
  
  
  
_Note autore: Salve a tutti! Questo era il secondo capitolo, cosa ne pensate? Anche qui non mi sono discostata molto dalla serie, ma amo descrivere bene cosa succede all'interno della mente di Sansa e far capire la lotta interiore fra i sentimenti per il mastino. L'ammirazione, la pena, l'odio e forse inizierà a capire che c'è anche qualcos'altro con l'avanzare della serie. Io li adoro troppo e spero di riuscire ad incastrare altre scene che ho in mente e che si discostano decisamente dagli avvenimenti della serie. Sono combattuta anch'io perché d'altra parte vorrei lasciare che a Sansa accadessero le stesse cose che le succedono nella serie (matrimonio con Tyrion e poi seviziata da Ramsey) perché adoro la frase finale che dice a Sandor sul fatto che altrimenti sarebbe rimasta un uccelletto tutta la vita. Però d'altra parte non posso descrivere tutta la serie e soprattutto la lunga parte in cui sono separati... Ci devo pensare ecco xD Vi prego recensite anche solo per farmi sapere come sta andando e se vi attira l'idea. Sono ben accetti anche consigli :)_


	3. L'uccellino

Uccellino 

Sandor camminava spedito per i corridoi della Fortezza Rossa verso le stanze della ragazza Stark. All’alba aveva visto il Re ritornare dalla sua battuta di caccia prima del previsto e fin da subito aveva intuito che qualcosa non andava. C’erano troppi soldati Lannister in giro e la guardia reale al completo era stata chiamata a raccolta per ordine della Regina. Voci di corridoio dicevano che il fratello del Re, lord Renly Baratheon, era stato visto fuggire da Approdo del Re con tutto il suo esercito e al fianco di ser Loras Tyrell. Altri dicevano che il Re era stato ferito da un cinghiale e che, in fin di vita, aveva nominato Lord Stark protettore del Reame fino a che Jeoffrey, suo erede, avesse raggiunto l’età necessaria. Infine si diceva che lord Stark avesse tradito il vecchio amico Robert, insinuando che Jeoffrey fosse un bastardo e non avesse nessun diritto al Trono di Spade, pur di prendere il potere lui stesso.

Sandor ragionava in fretta: era davvero improbabile che l’onorevole Lord Stark avesse tradito l’uomo accanto al quale aveva incominciato una guerra anni prima, in punto di morte per giunta. D’altro canto sapeva delle voci che correvano sulla Regina e suo fratello, Jaime Lannister, e si era già chiesto se i principi Jeoffrey e Tommen, e la principessa, Mircella, tutti e tre schifosamente biondi, potessero essere il frutto del loro incesto. 

Comunque si era risposto che la questione non lo toccava: non gli era mai importato chi sedesse sul Trono di Spade fintantoché lui continuasse ad essere pagato come guardia, mastino, soldato, mercenario. Che venisse trattato con sufficienza, deriso, offeso, frustato o trattato come fosse realmente un cane, lui continuava a servire ed ubbidire in silenzio. Non perché fosse leale, non perché desiderasse servire come guerriero, ma solo per l’unico motivo che lo faceva svegliare al mattino. La vendetta su suo fratello Gregor.   
L’odio per suo fratello era l’unica cosa che lo teneva in vita. Aveva coltivato negli anni un certo disprezzo per la vita che, unito alla sete di vendetta, si era trasformato in gusto per l’uccidere e la cosa volgeva a suo vantaggio dato che era tremendamente bravo a combattere e molti avevano richiesto i suoi servigi, come sicario o come guardia del corpo. Da bambino, dopo essersi ripreso dal trauma subito, dopo aver rinnegato la sua famiglia poiché il padre aveva cercato di insabbiare la storia della sua cicatrice pur di difendere l’onore del figlio maggiore e prediletto, continuò ad allenarsi ogni giorno e divenne sempre più forte e sempre più temuto. Con il tempo nessuno osò più avvicinarsi a lui se non per chiedergli protezione. E così dal nulla lui era riuscito a sopravvivere fino ad arrivare a difendere il principe di Westeros, che fosse legittimo o meno. Persino Jeoffrey talvolta aveva timore nel dargli ordini che poteva non gradire. Ma non era mai andato fiero di nessuno dei suoi traguardi, poiché anche la sua stessa vita non era importante per lui se non in funzione del fatto che senza di essa non avrebbe potuto uccidere Gregor. E tanto bastava per difenderla.   
La regina Cersei gli aveva ordinato di trovare Sansa, la ragazza Stark, ovunque si trovasse, e rinchiuderla nelle sue stanze. Il mastino aveva pensato che nel caso Lord Stark avesse causato problemi, la regina avrebbe avuto in pugno la figlia per tenerlo a bada. Il piano della regina era semplice, come anche il compito che gli aveva affidato. Da quello che aveva potuto vedere, Sansa non era altro che una stupida ragazzina, convinta di vivere in un mondo giusto fatto di leali ed onorevoli cavalieri e dame gentili. 

Sandor aveva notato come la ragazza si spaventava per ogni cosa, non solo per la sua cicatrice, ma anche alla semplice vista del sangue, e quanto era incline alle moine e ai sorrisini quando aveva davanti un cavaliere di bell’aspetto o il suo amato Jeoffrey che tanto idolatrava. Ricordava quanto aveva urlato e pianto nel supplicare di risparmiare la vita alla sua lupa di compagnia e anche lo sguardo d’odio che gli aveva lanciato quando l’aveva visto ripulirsi dal sangue del garzone del macellaio. Tutto questo la rendeva insignificante ai suoi occhi, per la scarsa capacità di sopravvivere che avrebbe avuto una volta scoperto che la vita non è tutta rose e fiori come lei sicuramente pensava. 

Lo faceva stranamente imbestialire anche il fatto che fosse così graziosa, perché riteneva che fosse stupido, se non addirittura folle, spendere tutte quelle ore a curarsi il viso e i capelli e a scegliere il vestito migliore tutto ai fini dell’appariscenza. Aveva una vita così sottile quando indossava i vestiti per andare a corte che Sandor pensò di poterla spezzare stringendola con una mano. Le sue gambe lunghissime che rendevano la sua figura slanciata ed elegante, avrebbero anche reso goffa la sua corsa nel caso in cui avesse dovuto scappare, magari da lui stesso, oppure l’avrebbero fatta inciampare dato lo scarso equilibrio. Le sue mani affusolate non avrebbero mai potuto impugnare un pugnale, le braccia esili non avrebbero saputo lanciare una lancia o tendere un arco. Sarebbe stata completamente incapace di difendersi in ogni caso. L’innocente perfetta. 

Sandor faceva questi pensieri quando uno dei suoi soldati lo incrociò.  
“Signore, abbiamo trovato la sua septa, ma di lei non c’è traccia.” Il mastino sbuffò.  
“Non siete in grado di catturare una ragazzina in gonnella, neanche quando si trova già all’interno della sua gabbia.” Ringhiò con rabbia e se ne andò speditamente nel senso opposto. 

La ragazza non stava andando nelle sue stanze, la septa doveva averle detto di trovare suo padre. Il mastino andò verso la torre del primo cavaliere prendendo una scorciatoia.   
Quando arrivò nell’ultimo corridoio prima delle stanze del primo cavaliere, vide Sansa che gli correva incontro senza averlo ancora notato. La corsa della ragazzina era ridicola come aveva immaginato e dai suoi respiri irregolari si notava quanto non fosse abituata a correre. Quando fu a due metri di distanza da lui finalmente si accorse della sua presenza e si fermò di scatto sussultando, il viso terrorizzato e la fronte sudata. 

Il mastino ridacchiò e si avvicinò a lei guardandola da sotto in su. Sembrava un piccolo e grazioso uccellino, nel panico perché aveva iniziato a capire di essere entrato in una casa dove non c’erano più finestre aperte. Svolazzava in giro in cerca di aiuto, in cerca di un’uscita. E stava per sbattere contro una finestra di vetro.  
Il vestito azzurro a sirena metteva in risalto le sue curve e il fiatone faceva sollevare ritmicamente il suo petto. Il mastino si rese conto che le sue forme erano più simili a quelle di una donna, oramai non più ragazzina. Un brivido lo attraversò facendogli assumere un’espressione stordita, ma poi Sansa parlò e lui tornò in sé, più sarcastico che mai.   
“Stai lontano da me. Lo dirò a mio padre. O lo dirò alla regina!” Squittì con poca convinzione. Il mastino rise più forte.  
“Chi credi che mi abbia mandato?” Disse con un ghigno. Si avvicinò e la prese per il polso. Il mastino dovette concentrarsi per usare il minimo della forza e non farle male, tanto era sottile la sua articolazione. Non indossava i guanti per cui in quell’istante sfiorò per la prima volta direttamente la sua pelle liscia, morbida, candida. Il profumo di biancospino della ragazza lo travolse. Sandor si irrigidì ma cercò di comportarsi normalmente. Lei non oppose nessuna resistenza, camminò al suo fianco senza dire una parola fino a quando arrivarono alle sue stanze e quando lui fece per chiuderla dentro si scambiarono uno sguardo. I suoi occhi azzurri, pieni di paura e contemporaneamente d’odio, lo trafissero. Sembrava che lo stesse fulminando e contemporaneamente supplicasse il suo aiuto. 

Chiuse la porta quando lei si girò e, per la prima volta dopo tanti anni, Sandor provò pietà per qualcun’altro.  


  


Era successo tutto ciò che il mastino aveva immaginato. Re Robert era morto sbudellato da un facocero. Il nuovo Re, Jeoffrey, o meglio sua madre, la regina Cersei, si era seduta sul Trono di Spade. Lord Stark aveva accusato Jeoffrey di essere un bastardo senza alcun diritto al trono, poi era stato tradito ed infine imprigionato come traditore e condannato. Il mastino aveva sentito la regina parlare di una lettera che Sansa avrebbe dovuto spedire a suo fratello maggiore Robb per convincerlo ad inchinarsi a Jeoffrey e l’aveva anche vista implorare pietà in ginocchio al centro della sala del trono con le lacrime agli occhi. Jeoffrey le aveva promesso che se suo padre avesse confessato di aver tramato contro il legittimo Re e avesse chiesto perdono, lui gli avrebbe concesso di vivere i giorni che gli restavano con i guardiani della notte. La ragazzina era diventata ostaggio nel giro di poche ore, troppo debole per reagire, per opporsi. L’unica arma che avrebbe potuto usare era la sua bellezza, la sua carineria, ma Sandor conosceva bene Jeoffrey e sapeva quanto velocemente avrebbe iniziato ad annoiarlo. Ma a lui non doveva importare.

Non aveva mai avuto desideri, sogni, speranze o anche semplicemente cose importanti, da tenere in considerazione, che non fossero in qualche modo legato a suo fratello Gregor e al desiderio di vendicarsi. Eppure Sansa, quella ragazza tanto indifesa, continuava ad insinuarsi nei suoi pensieri.   
Di li a poco la sua vita si sarebbe tramutata in un incubo fatto di prigionia e minacce e il mastino non sopportava l’idea di vedere quel viso speranzoso appassire com’era inevitabile, come lui si aspettava. Pensava che se lui stesso non fosse stato sfregiato da piccolo avrebbe potuto vivere una vita normale e realizzare sogni di gloria, vivere l’amore, avere una famiglia, essere apprezzato non solo per il talento nell’uccidere. Tutto questo era stato negato a quel bambino innocente. Un’ingiustizia.  
Sandor sapeva meglio di chiunque altro quanto il mondo fosse ingiusto, lo aveva provato su sé stesso e lo aveva anche fatto provare ad altri. Ma con lei era diverso, iniziava a rendersene conto.  
  
Si trovava su di una impalcatura in legno davanti alla Fortezza Rossa e di fronte si era radunata quella che sembrava l’intera popolazione di Approdo del Re. Lui stava alla destra di Jeoffrey, mentre alla sinistra del nuovo Re si trovavano la regina Cersei, Ser Meryn Trant e Ser Ilyn Payne e infine Sansa. Quest’ultima era pallida, ma sorrideva speranzosa guardando Jeoffrey. Quello sguardo, Sandor avrebbe voluto rimanere lì fermo a bearsene per sempre. I suoi occhi scintillavano e gli zigomi alti ne incorniciavano i contorni. Si soffermò a guardare le labbra rosse socchiuse in un sorriso appena accenato. Risaltavano sulla carnagione chiara, simile a porcellana, perfettamente liscia. Poi c’erano quei suoi capelli rossi fuoco, di un fuoco buono e gentile, l’unico fuoco che risultava non spaventoso ai suoi occhi, ma egualmente letale. Desiderò poter sentire ancora una volta il loro profumo.   
All’improvviso Sansa si incupì e il mastino tornò in sé quando dalla porta della fortezza Rossa uscì zoppicando lord Eddard ed arrivò al cospetto dal Re accompagnato dai fischi e dagli spintoni della folla. Una volta lì confessò i suoi crimini e quando ebbe finito qualcuno gli tirò una pietra sulla fronte.   
Sansa si lasciò sfuggire un grido. Lord Stark barcollò all’indietro, ma il mastino era pronto: scattò in avanti per sostenerlo, sperando segretamente di tranquillizzare la ragazza.   
Dopodiché Stark supplicò il perdono.   
Jeoffrey sorrideva compiaciuto e in un primo momento parve spiegare che lo avrebbe graziato per accontentare sua madre e Sansa. Il mastino però aveva fiutato che qualcosa non andava guardando il volto di Jeoffrey: il luccichio sadico dei suoi occhi quando vedeva qualcuno soffrire e, peggio ancora, quando era lui ad ordinarlo, era guizzato nei suoi occhi.  
“Ma finché io siederò sul Trono di Spade, il tradimento non resterà mai impunito!” Sentenziò alla fine facendo aumentare all’improvviso la tensione generale.  
“Ser Ilyn! Portami la sua testa!” Urlò con tono capriccioso e crudele.   
Non poteva averlo detto. Sandor si guardò attorno spaesato per capire se effettivamente qualcuno aveva preso l’ordine con serietà. Perfino la Regina era sconvolta e gridava a Jeoffrey suggerimenti che lui non volle sentire. Ma la più sconvolta restava Sansa che subito urlò e si dimenò con una forza che Sandor non aveva mai visto in lei ed in nessun’altra, ma le cappe dorate la trattennero tenendola per le braccia. Il mastino strinse i pugni vedendo come la stringevano. Per un momento fece per andare da lei, prenderla in braccio e portarla via da lì, impedirle di vedere, ma poi si trattenne quando vide Ser Ilyn estrarre lo spadone. Portò automaticamente la mano sull’elsa della spada, quasi per combattere, per reagire, per fermare quella pazzia. Avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa, ma rimaneva fermo, inerme. Sapeva che oramai era tutto inutile.   
Ser Ilyn calò la spada.   
Sansa svenne.  
  
Era stato lui stesso a portare il suo corpicino esile privo di sensi nelle sue stanze. Le cappe dorate continuavano a tirarla e percuoterla per farla rinvenire e questo gli faceva ribollire il sangue al punto che senza dire una parola si avvicinò a loro e con forza li spinse via da lei. La prese con delicatezza tenendola sotto le ginocchia e sotto le ascelle. La testa ciondolava per cui il mastino la strinse di più a sé facendo in modo che la guancia della ragazza si poggiasse sul suo petto. Dopodiché si voltò a guardare Jeoffrey sperando non avesse in serbo altro dolore per lei; lui era troppo impegnato a bearsi dell’acclamazione del popolo per preoccuparsene così gli fece un breve cenno, come a dire fa’ di lei quello che vuoi.   
Così lui era partito a passo veloce verso le sue stanze. Voleva portarla via, il più lontano possibile dalla vista della testa mozzata di suo padre e della folla festante. Voleva lasciare che si illudesse ancora di vivere nel suo bel mondo, solo per continuare a vederla sorridere.   
Ma sapeva bene che con quel gesto sconsiderato Jeoffrey avrebbe scatenato la rivolta del Nord e Sansa insieme a sua sorella minore rappresentavano la chiave per sedarla.   
Aveva incontrato un paio di soldati Lannister e aveva chiesto loro dove si trovasse la septa della ragazza Stark, ordinando subito dopo che fosse mandata nelle sue stanze per prendersi cura di lei. 

“E’ stata decapitata.” Rispose seccamente uno di loro. “Per ordine di Jeoffrey”.

Il mastino si limitò a grugnire e proseguì per la sua strada. Quel ragazzino idiota si sbagliava se pensava che la ragazza avrebbe potuto sopravvivere a tanto dolore soprattutto dopo averle strappato brutalmente ogni punto di riferimento.  
Mentre saliva una rampa di scale a metà percorso sentì nuovamente il suo dolce profumo e provò un dolore diverso nel vederla in quello stato: aveva l’acconciatura uguale a quella della regina, ma alcuni ciuffi rossi si erano liberati dalle trecce mentre si divincolava e ora le ricadevano debolmente sulla fronte e sulle gote. L’espressione ancora contratta dalla sofferenza.  
Sandor aveva già visto la debolezza e l’ingenuità sui volti delle persone. Disprezzava l’incapacità di difendersi, non aveva mai provato compassione per i più deboli. Eppure con lei non riusciva a fare lo stesso. Desiderava conservare quella piccola goccia di purezza ed umanità con tutto sé stesso. 

  
Quando giunsero a pochi metri dalle sue stanze Sandor la sentì muoversi leggermente e con la coda dell’occhio la vide dischiudere gli occhi.   
“No…” la sentì pigolare. “Non può essere vero…” e subito i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime. 

Sandor la strinse di più a sé quando sentì di nuovo quel dolore strano che gli stringeva il cuore.  
“Shhh tranquilla, _uccelletto_ …” disse lui cullandola. Sandor era certo che dato lo stato di confusione in cui si trovava non avrebbe neanche potuto capire chi fosse il cavaliere che l’aveva portata via da quell’incubo ed ebbe cura di mostrarle solo il profilo non deturpato del suo volto per non provocare in lei altro terrore. Sentiva che quello era il massimo che poteva fare per consolarla.  
Mentre Sansa continuava a piangere silenziosamente, il mastino aprì la porta della sua stanza e si diresse verso il letto a baldacchino. La appoggiò con cura sul materasso e mentre lui si raddrizzava lei si tirò su parzialmente e gli prese inaspettatamente la mano. Poi alzò lo sguardo su di lui.   
“Ti prego…” supplicò sostenendo lo sguardo per qualche secondo, poi parve rendersi conto di chi aveva di fronte ed abbassò subito la testa. “Dimmi che non è vero…”.

  
Lui si rese conto in quel momento che avrebbe potuto rimanere con lei, avrebbe potuto essere il suo eroe se solo il suo volto non l’avesse ripugnata in quel modo, al punto da non riuscire a guardarlo per più di qualche istante. La rabbia assopita montò nuovamente dentro di lui: odiava suo fratello per averlo condannato ad una vita da reietto, odiava sé stesso per essere così e infine odiò anche lei. Lei che non poteva sopportare la vista di una dannata cicatrice, neanche dopo aver subito tutto quel dolore da parte di visi immacolati che le riservavano tante parole gentili. Lei che risvegliava in lui desideri e sentimenti nuovi e gli aveva fatto provare per la prima volta pietà e compassione per qualcuno che non fosse lui stesso. Lei, irraggiungibile. Tutto questo per lui era insopportabile. 

Liberò la mano dalla sua presa.  
“Non riuscirai mai a guardare in faccia la realtà se non riesci a guardare in faccia neanche me, _uccelletto_.” Disse tagliente.  
“Solo chi impara in fretta ad adeguarsi riesce a sopravvivere in questo mondo fottuto. Chi non ci riesce muore. Non ci sono vie di mezzo.”  
Con un sospiro troncato alzò di nuovo gli occhi su di lui. Il viso di Sansa era solcato da lacrime. Lui si sentì nuovamente male, ma si impose di non fare nulla. Lei prese a singhiozzare forte, si lasciò cadere sul letto e gli diede le spalle rannicchiandosi e tremando.   
Sandor era devastato come avesse combattuto per ore, ferito senza aver riportato lividi e senza perdere sangue, deluso da sé stesso come se avesse perso in maniera umiliante. Privo di qualunque energia, quasi per inerzia, uscì dalla stanza.   
  
  
  
  
  
_Note autore: Ok sono particolarmente fiera di questo capitolo. Sono riuscita a dare un bell’inquadramento introspettivo del personaggio del mastino usando il suo punto di vista sui fatti. Molto più complicato di quello che pensavo, resta secondo me il personaggio meglio riuscito di tutta la serie, quasi meriterebbe uno spin-off tutto per lui. Spero che vi piaccia e vi prego di recensire in tanti :)_


	4. La testa

#  La testa

Sandor si svegliò di colpo madido di sudore.   
Il sogno ricorrente che spiegava la sua paura più profonda aveva assunto sfumature diverse ultimamente. In particolare quella notte si era visto mentre allungava una mano per accarezzare il viso piangente di Sansa, mentre lei stava rannicchiata nel suo letto facendosi piccola piccola. Poi, quando stava per sfiorarla, i suoi capelli avevano cominciato ad illuminarsi e fluttuare. Si allungarono al punto da nascondergli completamente la vista di Sansa e infine iniziarono ad ondeggiare tramutandosi a poco a poco in fiamme arancioni e rosse che lo investirono.   
Stava decisamente impazzendo.

  
Il mastino fece un respiro profondo per calmarsi e guardò poco più in là dove sulla sedia aveva appoggiato l’elmo a forma di testa di cane e il resto della sua armatura. Dopodiché posò lo sguardo sulla nuova splendente armatura da guardia reale che gli era stata mandata direttamente in camera subito dopo l’uccisione di Lord Stark e che si trovava ancora sull’appendino in parte alla porta.   
Così era passato da cane dei Lannister allo scudo giurato di Re Jeoffrey; l’immacolato mantello bianco rifletteva la poca luce che penetrava dalla finestra. Qualche settimana prima avrebbe ucciso per ottenere un posto del genere con tutti i privilegi che portava, ma ora avrebbe preferito rimanere un cane purché la vita di Ned Stark fosse stata risparmiata. Non che provasse simpatie particolari per quell’uomo, anzi riteneva fosse stato sciocco a sottovalutare in quel modo la regina e a pensare di mettere l’onestà e l’onore sempre prima di ogni altra cosa. Ad essergli fatale era stata poi la pazzia di Re Jeoffrey, ma avrebbe dovuto giocare meglio le sue carte quando poteva, quando era Primo Cavaliere nonché migliore amico del defunto Re. Non si rammaricava per la sua morte, ma piuttosto per le conseguenze.

Erano lo sguardo vuoto, gli occhi gonfi di lacrime ed il viso contratto dal dolore della figlia a tormentarlo. Non era ancora riuscito a mettere chiaramente a fuoco il motivo. Lei era così inutilmente idealista, così innamorata del bel mondo descritto in libri e canzoni, così sciocca da pensare che bastassero le buone maniere e l’eleganza per ottenere qualsiasi cosa desiderabile. La odiava per questo. Ma d’altra parte la sua debolezza, l’innocenza, l’essere diventata vittima all’improvviso… Risvegliavano in lui in istinto di protezione. Come se così facendo potesse in un certo qual modo trovare sollievo anche lui stesso per il suo passato. Odiava anche questo. E infine c’era la sua postura, il suo profumo, le sue forme sinuose e prorompenti da donna appena sbocciata, la sua pelle candida, la voce dolce, i modi gentili. Tutte stronzate che non erano mai state di nessun interesse per lui. Fino ad ora. Ora le odiava.   
Odiava tutto ciò che la riguardava perché lo faceva sentire debole, vulnerabile, come non era mai stato da dopo la cicatrice.

  
La sera prima era andato ad ubriacarsi in una bettola a Fondo delle Pulci per mettere a tacere tutte queste paranoie e ne aveva sentite di tutti i colori: a quanto pare la sorella minore di Sansa, Arya Stark, era riuscita a scappare e suo fratello maggiore, Robb Stark, marciava verso Approdo del Re con tutti i vessilli del Nord, acclamato come il Giovane Lupo. Al contrario in quegli ultimi giorni Sansa non si era fatta vedere a corte; si era chiusa nelle sue stanze rifiutandosi di mangiare. Lasciarsi morire pareva essere l’idea migliore di resilienza che le fosse venuta. Il mastino per la rabbia che gli era salita facendo questi pensieri aveva quasi tagliato la gola al barista quando quest’ultimo gli aveva chiesto se fosse il caso di bere così tanto vino.   
Sandor decise finalmente di alzarsi e cominciò a vestirsi: la nuova armatura sembrava stata forgiata apposta per lui. Ogni pezzo aderiva perfettamente conferendo una libertà di movimento che non aveva mai sperimentato. Gli venne da sorridere pensando che con quell’armatura dorata e un bell’elmo coprente avrebbe potuto conquistare facilmente i sorrisi e gli sguardi d’ammirazione della ragazza Stark.   
Si diresse poi verso la sala del Trono.

Quando arrivò trovò Jeoffrey seduto pigramente sul Trono di Spade e si posizionò alla sua destra, ma rimanendo in disparte. Stava ascoltando la ballata di un musico al quale, o perché la sua canzone era troppo noiosa o perché la ritenne vagamente offensiva nei suoi confronti, venne tagliata la lingua pubblicamente.   
Dopodiché preso da un improvviso nuovo entusiasmo, si alzò ghignando.  
“Vieni Mastino” poi continuò “e anche tu ser Meryn”.   
Sandor lo vide dirigersi verso il loggiato delle dame di corte fra le quali spiccava Sansa per l’altezza, la bellezza e i capelli rossi. Tuttavia sul suo viso solitamente radioso si vedevano chiaramente i segni delle ore di pianto e delle notti insonni anche se si era fatta truccare al meglio. Lo sguardo era vuoto, tetro, nonostante esibisse un leggero sorriso. In poco tempo era riuscita a riprendersi e ad adottare l’unica tecnica di sopravvivenza che conosceva. Sandor provò un considerevole moto di ammirazione per la ragazza e volle convincersi che, anche se brutali, fossero state proprio le sue parole ad aiutarla in questa presa di posizione.   
Quando giunsero davanti a lei, Jeoffrey disse.  
“Finalmente hai smesso di frignare. Non mi piace il tuo viso quando hai gli occhi gonfi di pianto. Così va molto meglio. Non vorrai farmi ancora dispiacere vero?” Disse mascherando la minaccia con un tono ironicamente gentile. Sandor pregò che Sansa riuscisse a fare buon viso a cattivo gioco.  
“No, mio lord.” Rispose Sansa arrendevole, ma con tutta l’educazione possibile.  
“Sei stupida forse? O non ti sei accorta che sono il Re ora? Devi rivolgerti a me come Sua Grazia.” disse a voce alta, umiliandola.  
“Perdonatemi, vostra Grazia.” Si limitò a rispondere chinando la testa.   
Sandor pensava che dopo aver passato tutta la vita ad imparare a memoria l’etichetta e i modi consoni ad una perfetta lady, come un pappagallino addestrato a ripetere, non dovesse essere difficile per lei comportarsi in modo da non indispettire il nuovo sovrano. E così fu infatti: dopo quel primo errore di distrazione, continuò a rispondergli in maniera impeccabile, ma si poteva percepire quanto fosse solamente un comportamento di facciata e non certo spontaneo. Sandor non seppe dire se Jeoffrey se ne fosse accorto e avesse deciso di punirla per questo oppure se ci avesse pensato a priori, ma notando il suo ghigno perfido si preparò al peggio.   
“Camminiamo. Voglio mostrarti una cosa.” Concluse lui tornando falsamente amabile e incamminandosi. Sansa esitò.   
Subito il mastino la guardò come per intimarle di fare come le aveva detto Jeoffrey. Lei se ne accorse e fortunatamente decise di obbedire.

“Ci sposeremo non appena sanguinerai, così che io possa metterti incinta. Mia madre dice che non dovrebbe mancare molto.” Spiegò Jeoffrey in tono pratico mentre camminavano, ma senza mostrare alcun tatto o interesse per l’argomento palesemente delicato.   
Lei annuiva impercettibilmente.   
Il mastino ascoltava inerme ed incapace di pensare ad altro che non fosse il viso spento e deluso di Sansa.   
Ritornò alla realtà solo quando Jeoffrey voltò a sinistra e si rese conto di dove voleva portarla. Provò di nuovo l’impulso di prenderla e portarla via, il più lontano possibile da quel pazzo sadico, buono solo a tormentare i più deboli. Si era sempre divertito a torturare animaletti da piccolo, adorava assistere a spargimenti di sangue, era prepotente anche con sua madre e i suoi fratelli. Ma ora con un potere così grande nelle sue mani, aveva cominciato ad annoiarsi velocemente dei suoi vecchi passatempi ed aveva deciso di passare ai livelli successivi.   
Comunque l’idea di scappare via con lei non era realizzabile: anche uccidendo Jeoffrey e Trant non sarebbe riuscito a fuggire abbastanza in fretta da approdo del Re partendo proprio dalla fortezza rossa e probabilmente Sansa sarebbe stata troppo sconvolta per decidere di andare con lui, ammesso che volesse poi. Non riusciva neanche a sopportare la sua vista, come avrebbe potuto anche solo pensare di fidarsi fino a quel punto? E poi valeva la pena mandare all’aria gli sforzi di una vita per una ragazzina debole e superficiale, il cui unico merito era solo l’essere innocente e graziosa? No, si rispose, stava viaggiando troppo. Doveva solo cercare di ignorare i suoi nuovi sentimenti ed accettare lo stato delle cose. Lei in ostaggio e lui al servizio dei suoi aguzzini.   
Lei era sola ed innocente, per questo provi pietà per lei.   
Ma molti altri lo avevano supplicato di avere pietà, senza risultati.  
Lei era oggettivamente bella, per questo sei attratto da lei.  
Ma era già stato con altre, senza desiderarle per qualcosa che non fosse il soddisfacimento di un puro bisogno sessuale.   
E mentre il suo subconscio continuava a sbattergli in faccia la cruda verità un pensiero molto più pericoloso e urgente lo investì: e se mi ordinasse di farle del male?  
Non fece in tempo ad organizzare le idee perché sentì Sansa urlare disperatamente.  
“NO! PER FAVORE NO!” Gridò arretrando verso di lui, ma ser Meryn la prese per le spalle.   
Jeoffrey era entusiasta nell’osservare la sua reazione e prontamente, con orgoglio, indicò le teste sulle picche sopra le mura della fortezza.  
“Questo era tuo padre. Guardalo. Guarda cosa succede ai traditori."  
Lei aveva perso tutta la compostezza che si era imposta e che era riuscita a mostrare fino a quel momento.  
“Avevi promesso che saresti stato clemente…” singhiozzò continuando a guardare per terra, stretta da Trant.  
“Lo sono stato. Gli ho concesso una morte veloce.” Poi assunse un’espressione crudele “Guardalo.” Ordinò ancora.  
Sandor non poteva fare niente, rimaneva lì fermo in disparte, sperando che Jeoffrey si stancasse di farla soffrire, pur avendo seri dubbi a riguardo.   
Lei continuava a fissare il pavimento e ad un certo punto iniziò a supplicare.“Ti prego lasciami andare a casa… Non ordirò mai nessun tradimento, te lo giuro” cercò di dire, ma lui andò su tutte le furie e non la lasciò finire.  
“Mia madre insiste che ti devo sposare per cui tu stai qui e obbedisci. Ti ho detto di GUARDARLO!” Urlò con il volto contratto dalla rabbia.   
In un primo momento pensò che Jeoffrey avrebbe ordinato loro di prenderla e obbligarla con la forza a guardare la testa mozzata di suo padre o di percuoterla fino a che non avesse eseguito da sola l’ordine. Ma con suo grande stupore Sansa alzò il viso.  
“Per quanto tempo devo guardare?” Disse poi con completo disinteresse.   
La sua apatia sembrava aver scombussolato i piani di Jeoffrey che probabilmente sperava di vederla soffrire ancora di più. Schifoso piccolo bastardo.  
“Fintantoché mi compiace. Vuoi vedere anche il resto?”  
“Se compiace a sua Grazia.”   
Sansa aveva ripreso completamente il controllo della situazione ancora una volta nel giro di pochissimo tempo. Jeoffrey le indico un’altra testa mozzata.  
“Quella era la tua septa.” poi sorrise malignamente e continuò “Ti faccio una promessa: una volta che la guerra sarà finita, ti offrirò in dono anche la testa del tuo fratello traditore.”  
Ci fu una pausa.   
Proprio mentre Sandor pensava che finalmente l’avrebbe congedata, Sansa parlò di nuovo.  
“O magari lui mi offrirà la tua.” Soffiò con rancore e fierezza degni di una vera lupa, indomabile. L’incredulità del mastino presto lasciò spazio all’ammirazione e subito dopo al terrore di ciò che Jeoffrey le avrebbe fatto per quella sua uscita.   
Il re era rimasto sbigottito per un brevissimo istante, poi la furia lo invase.  
“Ser Meryn, tienila ferma.” Ordinò e subito Trant la immobilizzò tenendola per le braccia. Il mastino strinse forte i pugni per trattenersi. La situazione si era capovolta: ora era Sandor ad essere terrorizzato, mentre Sansa continuava a mostrarsi completamente incurante, quasi sperasse di essere uccisa.  
“Come ti sei permessa, lurida puttana?” Urlò Jeoffrey schiaffeggiandola con forza fino a spaccarle il labbro inferiore. Lei si lasciò sfuggire un gemito e poi si chinò in avanti con il fiato mozzo quando lui le sferrò un pugno nello stomaco.   
“Ora te ne pentirai.” Sibilò prendendola per il collo con entrambe le mani. A quel punto il mastino non riuscì più a resistere e per la prima volta agì senza aspettare un ordine. Prese Jeoffrey per le spalle e lo tirò con forza via da lei.  
“Lei è troppo importante. Se vuoi sottomettere il Nord, questa ragazzina ti serve.” Cercò di spiegargli mantenendosi il più distaccato e disinteressato possibile. Jeoffrey respirava pesantemente, ma poi soppesò il consigliò del mastino e fortunatamente lo ascoltò. Si allontanò velocemente e Ser Meryn lo seguì, ma Sandor rimase lì con lei senza mostrare la sua preoccupazione. Ora che Jeoffrey non la vedeva aveva smesso di mostrarsi impassibile e tutta la paura e il dolore divennero improvvisamente evidenti. Respirava affannosamente e con una mano si teneva lo stomaco, mentre con l’altra si appoggiava al muro. Sandor si avvicinò piano e lei alzò lo sguardo per un istante. Cercò di non darci peso, tirò fuori un fazzoletto e con il pollice le asciugò il labbro sanguinante.   
Avrebbe voluto urlarle contro. Avrebbe voluto dirle che era stata tutta fortuna e che la prossima volta non sarebbe stato così semplice. Avrebbe voluto dirle di non sognarsi mai più di rispondere in quel modo.   
“Risparmiati altro dolore, uccelletto, dagli ciò che vuole.” Fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire mentre continuava a tamponarle la ferita.  
“E cosa vuole?” Chiese lei in un sussurro.  
“Vuole che tu sia gentile, curata, educata, pulita e che reciti tutte le belle cose che ti ha insegnato la tua septa. Vuole anche che rinneghi la tua famiglia. Prima voleva vederti afflitta e così avresti dovuto mostrarti, non combattere. Vuole che tu ti arrenda completamente al suo volere. Solo così potrai sperare di cavartela.”  
Lei a quelle parole tirò su la mano per toccare la sua che ancora premeva dolcemente sul suo labbro e poi lo guardò negli occhi. Era bella come nessun’altra.  
Stavolta fu lui a rimanere scottato dai suoi penetranti occhi azzurri e dal contatto con la sua mano. Lasciò il fazzoletto sulla sua e fece per andarsene. 

“Tienilo pure. Ti servirà ancora.”

_Note d'autore: Buonasera a tutti! Ecco a voi il quarto capitolo che mostra il nostro Sandor sempre più tormentato, ma ormai quasi consapevole di ciò cui è votato adesso. Anche qui le modifiche sono leggere, ma mi piace molto il gioco di sguardi e tocchi, ritengo che sia un ottimo preambolo. Spero sia piaciuto anche a voi e se così fosse vi prego di non esitare a recensire, mi farebbe davvero molto piacere. Al prossimo capitolo :*_


	5. L'eroe

L'eroe 

Era il giorno del compleanno di Jeoffrey.  
Sansa si era vestita con il vestito più bello che aveva e si era fatta truccare ed acconciare al meglio nella speranza di fargli dono gradito ed acquietare almeno per quel giorno le sue manie perverse.  
Era un pazzo borioso e crudele e lei si odiava per non essersene accorta, si odiava per avere desiderato lui e la vita della capitale al punto da ripudiare la sua casa, la sua famiglia. Perché a questo aveva portato la sua stupidità: suo padre era morto, sua sorella scomparsa e il resto della sua famiglia in pericolo, in guerra. Non riusciva a ripensare all’ultima volta che aveva parlato con suo padre e Arya. Era furiosa con entrambi. Arya sembrava contenta di non doverle parlare, ma suo padre era stato gentile, le aveva regalato una bambola per farsi perdonare e le aveva detto che presto sarebbero tornati tutti insieme a Grande Inverno. Lei non solo aveva schifato il regalo, ma si era messa ad urlare che finalmente aveva raggiunto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato e lui voleva riportarla a casa, in quel posto lugubre e freddo. Che grandissima stupida era stata. Ogni notte, quando nessuno poteva vederla o sentirla, andava a letto piangendo. Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.  
Quel pomeriggio si trovava su di una piattaforma in legno con baldacchino rialzata, attorniata da servitori e da tavoli imbanditi con vini e dolci pregiati, seduta a fianco del Re. La Sansa di qualche tempo fa avrebbe dato qualunque cosa pur di trovarsi in quella circostanza, eppure lei in quel momento avrebbe voluto essere il più distante possibile da lì. Qualunque posto sarebbe andato bene.  
Stavano assistendo ad un torneo indetto in onore di Jeoffrey. Tradizionalmente tornei di questo tipo erano amichevoli e gli scontri si concludevano quando uno dei due combattenti si arrendeva. Tuttavia il Re aveva decretato che per rendere le cose più interessanti i duelli sarebbe stati all’ultimo sangue. Questa era la politica di Jeoffrey, quando una cosa lo annoiava, cercava di renderla più interessante aggiungendovi spargimenti di sangue, umiliazioni e torture sia psicologiche che non. Amava giocare con le sue prede per un po’ prima di dare loro il colpo di grazia.   
Sansa pensava che la regina Cersei fosse una spietata calcolatrice, una furba doppiogiochista ed abile manipolatrice. Ma non era completamente malvagia, era anche in grado di risultare sinceramente gentile e comprensiva. Provava un amore incondizionato per i suoi figli. Tuttavia non era in grado di controllare gli impulsi di Jeoffrey. Lui era completamente imprevedibile e crudele fino al midollo. Per questo era il più pericoloso e lei la sua preda preferita.  
Ci fu un prolungato suono di trombone. Annunciava l’inizio del duello successivo. Sansa vide Jeoffrey alzarsi in piedi e sporgersi sorridendo entusiasta, come un bambino quando gli si presenta il regalo più atteso.   
Non dovette aspettare che annunciassero i nomi degli sfidanti per capire chi era l’uomo alto dall’armatura nera e con l’elmo a forma di testa di cane. Sansa provò silenziosamente un piccolo moto di apprensione: ogni volta che aveva a che fare con quell’uomo provava una cascata di sentimenti contrastanti. In primo luogo era stata spaventata dalla sua fama di crudele assassino, dalla sua triste storia raccontatale da Lord Baelish e dal suo volto sfregiato. Poi lo aveva visto combattere con furia, ma questo non aveva instillato paura in lei. Al contrario i suoi movimenti erano eleganti, fluidi, nonostante la grinta e la forza dei colpi. L’aveva colpita al punto da provare ammirazione per quell’uomo che obbediva mostrando sempre riverenza e fedeltà per i suoi padroni, come un vero cane. E anche un qualcosa che poteva vagamente somigliare ad attrazione per quel fisico possente, ma al contempo slanciato, definito. Si vergognava molto di questi pensieri. Dopodiché aveva visto i suoi modi volgari, ironici e violenti e la sua voce rasposa trasformarsi in dolci ed apprensivi sussurri quando era si era ripresa dallo svenimento e quando Jeoffrey l’aveva picchiata. Le aveva tamponato il sangue che sgorgava dal labbro spaccato ed in quel momento era riuscita a guardarlo negli occhi, senza dirigere lo sguardo verso la cicatrice. Aveva gli occhi scuri e profondi, malinconici. Aveva intravisto la sua anima tormentata in quell’istante ed aveva capito che non doveva avere paura, che era un cane che abbaia ma non morde. Ma lui probabilmente era talmente abituato a farsi odiare da non sopportare che qualcuno lo guardasse in modo diverso, senza schifarsi o spaventarsi, o gli rivolgesse parole gentili, per cui faceva scattare l’autodifesa a suon di ringhi e parole dure. Sansa aveva intuito che stava cercando di darle consigli e di aiutarla anche se a modo suo, aveva visto chiaramente l’umanità che c’era in lui nonostante lui cercasse in tutti i modi di dissimulare, ma non capiva perché doveva essere sempre così sprezzante. La prendeva in giro, la sminuiva e si riferiva a lei chiamandola uccelletto. In ogni caso era ciò che più si avvicinava ad un alleato per lei in quella città e tanto bastò per sperare che vincesse. Jeoffrey fece un cenno guardando con un ghigno il suo fedele cane da combattimento e i due sfidanti si abbassarono la celata. Sansa l’aveva visto combattere solo poche volte, ma aveva notato che, se poteva, evitava di attaccare per primo, anzi cercava di esporsi mantenendosi a distanza di sicurezza per indurre il rivale ad avanzare. Per quanto poco ne sapesse di combattimenti capì che era la strategia migliore per studiare movimenti ed eventuali punti deboli dell’avversario. Sapeva sempre quando indietreggiare, quando difendersi e quando attaccare pesantemente.   
Era indubbiamente un esperto. Non ci volle molto prima che riuscisse con un colpo di mazza ferrata ben assestato a buttare giù dal parapetto il suo sfidante. Quello cadde sbattendo la testa e presto si formò una chiazza di sangue tutto attorno alla parte alta del suo corpo.   
Sansa aveva iniziato ad abituarsi alla vista del sangue. Quello che la fece rabbrividire era il solito sorriso compiaciuto di Jeoffrey.  
“Bel colpo, mastino!” Gridò guardando nella sua direzione. Poi si girò verso Sansa che sussultò impercettibilmente. “Non trovi anche tu che fosse un bel colpo, mia bellissima lady?” Chiese lui con tono pomposo ed ironico. Lei soppesò velocemente le possibili risposte, ma capì subito guardandolo in volto che qualsiasi cosa avesse detto non c’era da aspettarsi niente di buono.   
“Si, vostra grazia, davvero un bel colpo.” Disse infine guardando dritta davanti a sé.   
“Si, vostra grazia, davvero un bel colpo.” Ripetè lui con voce stridula, imitandola. “Non sai fare alto che ripetere. Sei davvero noiosa e stupida. Se non fossi così graziosa probabilmente tuo padre si sarebbe vergognato al punto da disconoscerti.” Disse ridendo sguaiatamente. Lei accettò in silenzio tenendo la testa bassa. Ma lui non era ancora soddisfatto.  
“Ma tranquilla ci ho pensato io: grazie a me, tuo padre non potrà più recarti un tale disonore. Dovresti ringraziarmi.” Disse perfido. Sansa si strinse nelle spalle e unì le mani come per pregare ricacciando indietro le lacrime al pensiero di suo padre. Non voleva ringraziarlo. Preferiva essere picchiata piuttosto che ringraziarlo per aver fatto giustiziare suo padre. Guardò davanti a sé cercando di fuggire il suo sguardo e si concentrò sul mastino che ripuliva alla buona la sua arma. “Ringraziami.” Sillabò lui. Ma ancora lei si impose di non dire nulla. Dopo una breve pausa Jeoffrey sospirò.  
“Ahh mia dolce lady, dovrò farti pagare per questa ostinazione. Evidentemente dovrò strapparti ancora qualche pezzetto.”   
La squadrò divertito e si avvicinò a lei sussurrandole all’ orecchio “e credimi che non aspetterò la notte di nozze per farlo. Te lo prometto.”  
Lei continuava a guardare freddamente il mastino. Lui seguì il suo sguardo.  
“Cosa c’è mia signora? Il mio cane ti ripugna a tal punto?” Sansa era schifata da lui, ma pensò fosse un bene che avesse frainteso il suo sguardo in quel modo.  
“Bene allora” ghignò Jeoffrey e poi urlò “Mastino vieni qui!” Sansa sperava che avesse intenzione di giocare con la paura che aveva erroneamente intravisto sul suo viso, ma in quel momento pensò che avrebbe anche potuto ordinargli di picchiarla. Che cosa sarebbe accaduto in quel caso? Avrebbe eseguito l’ordine senza pensarci due volte o si sarebbe rifiutato?   
Con il cuore in gola si limitò ad aspettare che arrivasse davanti a Jeoffrey.  
“La mia lady Sansa pensa che tu sia stato molto valoroso.” Disse guardandolo e poi si girò verso di lei “Dice che meriti un premio.”  
Fece una pausa in cui finse di pensare.  
“Trovato! Quale premio migliore delle premure di una graziosa dama? Lady Sansa, sei stata tu ad avere l’idea, pertanto aiuterai il mio mastino a togliersi l’armatura e a ripulirsi dal sangue. Suvvia, non sono certo geloso.” Concluse con una risatina mentre osservava le reazioni interdette di entrambi. Sansa non poteva credere che dicesse sul serio, come poteva essergli venuto in mente? Era forse una punizione per ciò che era successo sulle mura della Fortezza rossa? Aveva trovato un’altra tecnica per umiliarla.  
Senza convenevoli il mastino rispose prontamente.  
“Non ne ho bisogno.” Ringhiò. Era l’unico che si permetteva di rispondergli senza epiteti. Jeoffrey non avrebbe mai tollerato che qualcuno si rivolgesse a lui in quel modo, lasciava correre solo perché lo temeva. Ma da quando era diventato Re, le cose erano cambiate e il potere gli aveva fatto mettere da parte la codardia.   
“Tu farai ciò che io ordino. Siediti su quella panca. Portatele un catino, una brocca e uno straccio.”   
Jeoffrey guardò Sansa come a dire prova a disubbidire. Ma lei non era sconvolta come lui pensava; raccolse tutta la sua dignità e si alzò. Il mastino vedendola alzarsi sospirò rabbioso e andò a sedersi appoggiando i gomiti alle ginocchia. Sansa non si curò del fatto che il suo vestito potesse sporcarsi o che potesse rovinarsi l’acconciatura facendo un lavoro di quel tipo: certo era preferibile alle percosse. Si avvicinò a lui e prese a slacciargli i lacci sulle spalle sentendo l’odore di sudore misto a sangue impregnarle le narici. Man mano che i pezzi di armatura venivano via, lei si chinava, li prendeva e li metteva in disparte provocando le risatine di scherno di Jeoffrey. Notò che il mastino continuava a tenere lo sguardo basso con i capelli lunghi che gli ricadevano sul volto, quasi per evitare che lei vedesse la pelle butterata. Ad un tratto incrociò le mani a livello della cintura e si sfilò la casacca. Così Sansa prese lo straccio, lo immerse nell’acqua e iniziò a passarlo sulle sue braccia e sulla schiena. Pur essendoci un sottile strato di tessuto tra la sua mano e il corpo del mastino, Sansa poté sentire quanto fossero in tensione i suoi muscoli e vide diversi segni di frustate e ferite. Ad un tratto le risate di Jeoffrey divennero sguaiate ed incontrollabili.  
“Guardate tutti!” Urlò attirando l’attenzione generale ed aprendo le braccia in un gesto teatrale “La lupa fraternizza con i cani: forse sotto sotto è una cagna anche lei!”.   
Ci fu un boato di risa ed applausi da parte di tutti i cavalieri, lord e servi. Jeoffrey continuava a ridere quasi soffocandosi, tenendo le braccia attorno alla vita. Sansa sopportò l’offesa e gestì l’umiliazione con dignitosa apatia. Vide però che il mastino stringeva i pugni e tremava.  
“Sansa, mia cara, non vedi che ha ancora il muso sporco di sangue? Proprio qui. Forza, provvedi.” Ghignò Jeoffrey indicandosi il lato sinistro del viso. Sansa capì che voleva farle guardare a tutti i costi la brutta cicatrice del mastino, per spaventarla e schifarla il più possibile. Lei si era fatta il callo con cose ben peggiori pertanto si fece coraggio e prese a spostare i capelli dal volto del mastino. Ma non appena toccò un lembo di pelle sulla sua fronte, lui scattò in piedi facendola cadere all’indietro.  
“NON MI DEVI TOCCARE” aveva urlato sporgendosi verso di lei, digrignando i denti e sputacchiando. Poi come niente fosse se n’era andato il più velocemente possibile.   
Sansa era rimasta a terra con il cuore che le batteva all’impazzata per lo spavento, gli occhi lucidi per la nuova ondata di risate che il suo urletto e la sua goffa caduta avevano provocato.   
  
Fortunatamente poco dopo arrivarono Myrcella e Tommen scortati da una decina di guardie e diversi servitori. A quel punto Jeoffrey aveva dovuto porre fine alla pubblica umiliazione di Sansa ed ordinare di ricominciare con i duelli in suo onore.   
Lei aveva ripreso il suo posto, cercando di ripulirsi alla buona il vestito e le mani.   
Da quando aveva visto la testa di suo padre sulla picca, aveva deciso di mettere al primo posto la sopravvivenza, anche al costo di subire violenze psicologiche e fisiche, pur di poter rivedere la sua famiglia e tornare a Grande Inverno dopo che suo fratello l’avesse tratta in salvo. Ma tutte quelle risa e le offese di Jeoffrey non potevano fare a meno di provocarle un bruciore nel petto: lei era la figlia del Nord, il fiero ed Inespugnabile Nord. E tutti loro non avrebbero mai potuto neanche permettersi di guardarla se si fosse trovata nella sala principale di Grande Inverno, al fianco di suo padre, seduta al lungo tavolo di legno in centro alla stanza. E poi la faceva infuriare anche il mastino: lui stesso le aveva consigliato di restare in disparte, non dare nell’occhio, sorridere ed annuire ad ogni vessazione. Eppure era esploso in quel modo animalesco e la aveva lasciata lì, esposta agli scherni ed ad ulteriori punizioni. Anche l’unica persona che poteva sembrare vagamente amica l’aveva abbandonata a sé stessa. Cercò di non pensarci e rimase lì seduta ad osservare i due duellanti successivi avvicinarsi per salutare Jeoffrey. In particolare quello di sinistra attirò la sua attenzione: l’annunciato Ser Willhem assomigliava terribilmente a Ser Loras, ma i suoi capelli erano dorati e più corti. Inoltre aveva una barba chiara ben rasata che gli incorniciava il volto ed esaltava il mento squadrato. L’armatura dorata gli calzava a pennello rendendo il suo fisico slanciato ed elegante. Sansa non poté non arrossire quando lo vide inchinarsi a Jeoffrey per poi rivolgerle un breve ma raggiante sorriso.   
Lo scontro cominciò dopo il suono di trombone.  
Ser Willhem combatteva con agilità tale da far sembrare che il suo avversario non avesse mai preso in mano una lancia prima di quel momento. Dopo qualche parata perfetta, schivò l’ultimo colpo ed arrivandogli alle spalle lo spinse a terra con un calcio. Infine saltò e in un unico fluido movimento gli puntò la lancia alla gola.   
Jeoffrey parve ostentare delusione e ribrezzo quando vide Ser Willhem porgere una mano al suo rivale per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. Sansa si chiese come mai Jeoffrey non si fosse infuriato con quel cavaliere per non aver rispettato le regole che aveva imposto, ma lei ne fu felice e si mostrò estasiata e piena d’ammirazione per quel gesto coraggioso e disinteressato. Si trovò a sperare di incrociare nuovamente il suo sguardo.   
Così fu quando Ser Willhem si spostò dalla piattaforma di combattimento e si posizionò nella tribuna vicina con gli sfidanti rimasti per attendere il prossimo turno. Le rivolse un altro sorriso, stavolta senza mostrare i denti bianchi, un sorriso più complice, ardente, fugace. Lei provò un brivido lungo le cosce, ma abbassò subito lo sguardo, terrorizzata dalla possibilità che Jeoffrey potesse notare quel qualcosa. Sansa sentì il presentatore dei cavalieri annunciare “Ser Dontos di casa Hollard!” Ma nessuno rispose. Dopo qualche minuto e qualche altro richiamo alle sue spalle sentì un uomo biascicare “ecc-comi”.  
L’uomo si presentò di fronte a Jeoffrey e provò a fare un inchino, rischiando di cadere in avanti. Era basso, grasso, addosso aveva solo alcuni pezzi di armatura ed aveva le guance rossissime. Non c’erano dubbi suo stato, ma Jeoffrey volle comunque chiedere.  
“Sei ubriaco?”   
“N-no, v-vostra Grazia, s-solo due coppe di vino.” Disse lui facendo cadere l’elmo. Lo inseguì, lo riprese e poi se lo mise al contrario.   
Sansa vide chiaramente gli occhi di Jeoffrey luccicare di malvagità. Voleva disperatamente urlare a ser Dontos di correre e scappare il più lontano possibile, senza mai guardarsi indietro.  
“Solo due coppe? Beh ma non è molto. Ecco, prendine altre due. Brindiamo per il mio compleanno!” Disse con falsa gentilezza porgendogli una coppa d’oro.  
Sansa desiderò coprirsi gli occhi con le mani quando sentì ser Dontos chiedere incredulo “Davvero?”. Poi sorrise bonario e si sporse per prendere il bicchiere. Mentre alzava il gomito barcollando Jeoffrey ghignò.  
“Ser Boros, ser Trant, offrite a ser Dontos il resto del suo vino.” Ordinò e con uno sguardo d’intesa ai suoi uomini si sedette per godersi lo spettacolo.   
I due cavalieri presero ser Dontos per le spalle e lo trascinarono un poco più distante. Dopodiché presero una botte di vino e un imbuto, glielo ficcarono rudemente in gola e rovesciarono la botte.   
Sansa era sconvolta: di lì a pochi istanti quell’uomo sarebbe morto con i polmoni pieni di vino. Senza pensarci troppo, reagì.  
“Non puoi farlo!” Le uscì in un urlo soffocato. Jeoffrey si voltò di scatto verso di lei, livido di rabbia, e lei seppe che avrebbe dovuto tenere la bocca chiusa e badare a sé stessa. Con un veloce movimento della mano fece interrompere la tortura di ser Dontos che cadde a terra vomitando.   
“COSA HAI DETTO?!” Urlò avvicinandosi a lei minaccioso. Sansa si ritrasse leggermente portandosi la mani al petto. E’ fatta: ora non c’è più nessuno pronto a proteggerti, pensava.  
“Io… io volevo solo dire che…” mormorò ma poi lo vide tirare indietro la mano per darle un ceffone quindi abbassò la testa aspettando il colpo. Ma questo non venne.   
Aprì gli occhi e con suo grande stupore e al tempo stesso orrore vide ser Willhem trattenere il polso di Jeoffrey. Non poteva crederci. Da una parte era grata al valoroso sconosciuto e dall’altra si sentiva male per essere diventata così in fretta la causa della sua morte o come minimo dell’amputazione della sua mano. Quell’uomo non le aveva mai rivolto la parola, gli erano bastati due sorrisi per decidere di rischiare la vita per lei. Sansa non riusciva a pensare ad una dimostrazione di affetto più forte di quella a cui aveva appena assistito.  
Jeoffrey per un istante parve sorridere, ma poi tornò furioso e con un movimento brusco di liberò dalla presa del cavaliere. Ci fu una pausa e Sansa pensò che Jeoffrey stesse pensando a come fare per uccidere ser Willhem nella maniera più dolorosa possibile, ma con sua sorpresa e suo grande sollievo Jeoffrey sembrava molto più ben disposto nei confronti del giovane rispetto a ser Dontos.  
“Chi sei tu e come hai osato toccare il tuo Re?” Si limitò a dire con tono adirato, ma non troppo.  
“Mio Re” disse il bel cavaliere inginocchiandosi e facendo ondeggiare verso il basso i boccoli dorati “ti prego di perdonare il mio gesto, non l’avrei mai fatto se non fossi stato certo che lady Sansa avesse qualcosa di urgente ed importante da dire”.   
Dopodiché Sansa ancora boccheggiante vide i suoi occhi verdi farle un cenno d’incoraggiamento. Le aveva dato l’opportunità di salvarli entrambi ed intendeva coglierla al volo. Ragionò velocemente.  
“E’ così, vostra grazia” disse per prendere tempo e subito dopo “Volevo solo cercare di dissuaderti dall’uccidere un uomo il giorno del tuo compleanno. Dicono che porti sfortuna” tentò. “Che stupida superstiziosa ragazzina” la sbeffeggiò lui, ma ser Willhem intervenne nuovamente.  
“Perdonami mio Re, ma lady Sansa ha ragione. Si dice che ciò che un uomo semina il giorno del compleanno, lo raccoglie tutto l’anno” disse con convinzione.   
Jeoffrey parve interdetto, ma poi pur contrariato ordinò a Boros e a Trant di portare ser Dontos lontano dalla sua vista e tornò a sedersi al posto d’onore. Infine anche ser Willhem si congedò, ma non prima di aver lanciato un altro sguardo pieno di apprezzamento a Sansa.   
Lei sorrise radiosa seppur incredula e lo guardò allontanarsi con la coda dell’occhio: era straordinariamente bello, coraggioso, nobile ed altruista, ma ciò che l’aveva colpita maggiormente era il modo in cui l’aveva guardata. Come se fosse la cosa che desiderava di più al mondo. E in quel momento Sansa volle sperare: quell’uomo le aveva mostrato che forse i suoi sogni non erano stati completamente disattesi e che i grandi eroi le cui gesta sono narrate in libri e canzoni esistevano davvero. Proprio mentre Myrcella e Tommen salutavano ser Willhem, Sansa sussultò per uno squillò di tromba che la fece girare. Dal lato opposto stava arrivando Lord Tyrion seguito da un gran numero di selvaggi.   
  
  
  
_Note d'autore: Buonasera a tutti ed eccomi a voi con il quinto capitolo! In questo capitolo molto lungo facciamo la conoscenza di un nuovo personaggio che mi è utile per investigare più a fondo il comportamento del mastino, la psicologia di Sansa e per aggiungere tante belle cose che vedrete se continuerete a seguirmi, ma soprattutto ad incoraggiarmi con tante recensioni (anche negative se serve). Poi ho molto a cuore anche la scena in cui il mastino non riesce a reggere la situazione e sclera male perché non voleva che Sansa gli toccasse il viso deturpato. Cosa ne pensate? Chi è ser Willhem e perché è così attratto da Sansa? E lei si lascerà trasportare ancora dai suoi bei sogni o rimarrà ancorata alla realtà come le detto di fare il mastino? Come reagirà il mastino vedendo le attenzioni che questo nuovo intrigante cavaliere dedica alla dolce Sansa? E Jeoffrey? Scopritelo seguendo i prossimi capitoli ;)_


	6. I giardini

I giardini 

Da quando Lord Tyrion era tornato ad Approdo del Re le cose erano cambiate in maniera molto positiva per Sansa.   
Il fratello della regina era stato incredibilmente gentile con lei, al punto da chiedersi se fosse effettivamente un Lannister: la prima volta che si era avvicinato a lei aveva chinato la testa, si era portato una mano al cuore e con un mezzo inchino le aveva porto le sue più sentite condoglianze per la perdita di suo padre.   
Non dava importanza al fatto che quel gesto avesse provocato la guerra fra la sua famiglia e quella della ragazza, ma aveva mostrato sincero e rispettoso cordoglio per il suo lutto.   
Inoltre quando Jeoffrey si era nuovamente infuriato sentendo quelle parole, Tyrion lo aveva ammonito con parole semplici e concise lasciandolo incapace di ribattere.   
Il fatto che suo padre, Lord Tywin, lo avesse nominato Primo Cavaliere del Re in sua vece, unito all’esercito di selvaggi e alla guardia del corpo, nonché tagliagole, che si portava appresso, aveva sicuramente dato del filo da torcere sia a Jeoffrey che alla regina, dato che entrambi smisero di torturare Sansa e si concentrarono maggiormente sul prevedere e contrastare i piani del folletto.   
Sansa dal canto suo, non poteva sperare di meglio.   
Jeoffrey era diventato un tormento, un incubo continuo, non era contento se la giornata finiva senza averla ferita in qualche modo, psicologicamente o meglio fisicamente.   
In questo periodo di tregua che le era stato concesso avrebbe avuto finalmente il tempo di metabolizzare tutte le cose terribili che le erano accadute in pochissimo tempo e fare chiarezza sulle sue prossime possibilità riorganizzando le idee. Le era stata assegnata anche un’ancella personale.   
Inizialmente Sansa era stranita e vagamente infastidita dai comportamenti di Shae. In effetti non sembrava affatto che fosse adatta ad una simile mansione: non sapeva acconciare, si scocciava quando le si chiedevano lavori pesanti e rispondeva sempre con tono insolente e decisamente inopportuno. Ma una volta superata la diffidenza, Sansa capì che era anche lei una ragazza in difficoltà in un posto fin troppo pericoloso e fu più accondiscendente nei suoi confronti.   
Scoprì che non aveva molti anni in più di lei e che veniva da Volantis. Shae le raccontò brevemente la sua storia ed anche se a Sansa parve che rimanesse troppo sul vago in certi argomenti non volle approfondire o insistere per conoscere la verità. Dopotutto non aveva molti amici ad approdo del Re e non poteva permettersi di sprecare quell’occasione.   
Infine parlandoci insieme scoprì quanto la bella ragazza dai tratti orientali fosse anche molto più pratica di lei non solo in termini di vita mondana, ma anche per quanto riguardava gli uomini.   
Così mentre le faceva il bagno Sansa aveva iniziato a raccontarle di Jeoffrey e delle sue perversioni, certa ormai di potersi fidare.   
Shae l’aveva zittita e le aveva subito fatto promettere di non aprirsi mai più così tanto facilmente ed ingenuamente con qualcuno che non fosse lei e se doveva farlo avrebbe dovuto assicurarsi di non poter essere udita. Dopodiché le aveva dipinto gli uomini come esseri tutt’altro che desiderabili, l’esatto opposto di tutto ciò che si aspettava in base alle spiegazioni ora così evidentemente lacunose della sua septa, e si chiese perché sua madre non l’avesse messa in guardia prima.   
Shae le aveva detto che la maggior parte degli uomini trattava le donne come oggetti o come strumenti per soddisfare bisogni naturali.   
Dalle sue spiegazioni molto dettagliate Sansa capì che, contrariamente a ciò che aveva sempre pensato, era davvero raro che una donna traesse godimento dal giacere con un uomo o, più in generale, dalla vita matrimoniale.   
Inoltre l’ancella, con un’espressione assai preoccupata, la aveva avvisata che molti uomini avevano gusti discutibili ed in particolare alcuni godevano nel veder soffrire il partner.   
Jeoffrey poteva benissimo rientrare in quella categoria. E se non era sufficiente sfruttare una donna dal punto di vista sessuale, ella poteva essere data in moglie al fine di suggellare nuove alleanze e generare eredi: quest’ultima cosa, aggiunse Shae con tristezza, era pratica comune e veniva messa in atto quotidianamente da padri e fratelli, che fossero poveri o nobili.   
L’unica nota positiva poteva essere la nascita dei figli, ma solo per donne che lo avessero desiderato; in ogni caso restava comunque un procedimento lungo e stancante che culminava con altrettanto dolore. Sansa aveva pensato con malinconia a suo padre e poi con apprensione a Robb: entrambi l’avevano sempre amata, protetta, rispettata ed era certa che non avrebbero mai permesso che vivesse una vita infelice.   
Suo padre aveva tentato di salvare le sue figlie rimandandole a Grande Inverno appena prima che la situazione degenerasse e suo fratello Robb aveva in seguito scatenato una guerra per lei.   
Poi aveva pensato a Ser Loras e, arrossendo , a Ser Willhem.   
Uomini di quel calibro, nobili e valorosi, non avrebbero mai recato disonore alla propria dama. Il primo le aveva dedicato la vittoria al torneo del primo cavaliere donandole una rosa di fronte a tutti, mentre il secondo aveva addirittura sfidato il Re in persona per evitare che lei venisse punita.   
Infine per qualche motivo i pensieri di Sansa erano andati al Mastino e al suo comportamento così insopportabilmente ambiguo. Inizialmente aveva provato un certo timore nei suoi confronti per la sua stazza, per la brutta cicatrice e soprattutto per la sua storia e fama.   
In seguito lo aveva visto comportarsi in modo scontroso con tutti, ma in particolare con lei tendeva ad assumere sempre un tono odioso, sarcastico e quindi derisorio, a parte qualche eccezione.   
In quelle poche volte Sansa aveva potuto scrutarlo dritto negli occhi e aveva intravisto qualcosa di più profondo, rumoroso, nascosto che la incuriosiva terribilmente. Lei dal canto suo aveva sempre cercato di comportarsi in maniera diplomatica, rispondendo con educazione alle provocazioni e mostrandosi rispettosa, più di quanto avesse visto fare ad altri nei suoi confronti.   
Eppure lui stesso rifuggiva i suoi sguardi indagatori. Lei sentiva inspiegabilmente il bisogno di scavare più a fondo nell’animo di quell’uomo misterioso.   
Era sempre pronto a prenderla in giro accusandola di non essere nemmeno in grado di sopportare la vista della sua faccia quando era stato lui il primo a dare di matto quando lei gli aveva sfiorato il volto.   
Poteva essere stato semplicemente uno sfogo per l’umiliazione o un modo per uscire dalla scomoda situazione, ma poi aveva pensato alla velocità con cui distoglieva lo sguardo da lei per nascondersi, per allontanarla, per rimanere nel suo e mantenersi neutrale.   
E nonostante questo aveva anche saputo intervenire per lei precedentemente.   
Per un istante arrivò a domandarsi come fosse il suo comportamento nei confronti delle donne.   
Dato che non era sposato e considerato il suo aspetto e atteggiamento, Sansa pensò che frequentasse dei bordelli all’occorrenza.   
Ed una volta lì? Cosa preferiva? Come trattava una donna? Era anche lui uno di quei pervertiti di cui parlava Shae?   
Pensò nuovamente al corpo muscoloso, sudato, pieno di segni e sangue che aveva visto e sfiorato e alle sensazioni che le aveva suscitato. Si vergognava troppo di tutti questi pensieri per condividerli con la sua ancella, ma non aveva potuto nascondere il rossore che colorò inevitabilmente le sue guance.   
Così aveva tentato di cambiare argomento chiedendole come avesse imparato tutte quelle cose sugli uomini e se, nonostante il suo essere così disincantata, avesse incontrato qualcuno in grado di rubarle il cuore.   
Si chiese poi se si fosse presa troppa confidenza quando Shae rispose in maniera evasiva, vagamente malinconica, e cercò di rimediare alla buona dicendole che avrebbe dovuto imparare molte cose da lei.   
Comunque dopo quella chiacchierata su uomini e sentimenti Shae sembrò essersi affezionata molto a lei e piano piano iniziò a comportarsi più come un’amica che come una semplice ancella.   
Infatti quel pomeriggio si trovavano sotto una loggetta sita lungo le mura dal lato dei giardini, subito prima della scogliera, quando Sansa, senza vergogna, chiese a Shae di sedersi al suo fianco ad ammirare il mare e le barche che giungevano al porto.   
Il suono e la vista del mare la aiutavano a mantenere la calma e viva la speranza. Sapeva che Robb sarebbe arrivato via terra, ma non poteva fare a meno di sperare di veder apparire una nave che la portasse via da un momento all’altro.   
“Non rovinare il mio gioco!” Aveva detto stizzita Sansa.   
Voleva che a turno si inventassero una storia per ogni barca, sulla sua provenienza e su che cosa trasportasse. Era da tempo che desiderava viaggiare liberamente con la fantasia come faceva quand’era a Grande Inverno.   
Ma Shae era troppo razionale per i suoi gusti, non colorava le storie, si atteneva rigidamente all’evidenza.   
Per Sansa la maestosa nave all’orizzonte veniva da Dorne per portare ad approdo del Re i vini pregiati del Sud e ora stava facendo vela verso casa per passare l’inverno in quel posto caldo ed esotico.   
Shae l’aveva subito riportata alla realtà dicendole che aveva avuto modo di conoscere diversi uomini di Dorne che non avevano nulla di caldo ed esotico.   
“Te l’ho detto non ho voglia di giocare” aveva risposto Shae leggermente seccata, ma poi si era fatta improvvisamente vigile.   
“Arriva qualcuno” disse sottovoce ricomponendosi.   
Sansa aveva paura che potesse essere Jeoffrey, pronto a ricominciare a rendere la sua vita un inferno, così si staccò il più possibile da Shae ed assunse la sua solita espressione vuota.   
Non doveva assolutamente far notare che finalmente aveva potuto rilassarsi e fare amicizia con qualcuno.   
Con il cuore che batteva all’impazzata girò leggermente il viso per sbirciare chi arrivava dal porticato ricoperto di rampicanti.   
“Oh dei! Shae! E’ ser Willhem!” Sussurò Sansa con il fiato mozzo.   
Il ciuffo di morbidi capelli biondi, così diversi da quelli rasi di Jeoffrey, gli incorniciava il volto ricadendo sugli occhi verde smeraldo e il mento ricoperto dalla barba curata era inconfondibile.   
Aveva un aria vagamente sognante e sembrava davvero molto sicuro di sé: Sansa arrossì vistosamente e sorrise di cuore quando realizzò che molto probabilmente stava venendo a cercare lei.   
La sua espressione non piacque a Shae.   
“Chi sarebbe costui?” Chiese piano Shae, in tono sospettoso.   
“Il cavaliere che mi ha salvata al compleanno di Jeoffrey, si chiama Willhem” rispose Sansa senza nascondere l’emozione.   
Shae la guardò come per intendere che stava esagerando, ma Sansa non se ne curò.   
“Oh e questo è tutto ciò che sapete di lui?!” Sussurrò l’ancella esasperata prima di essere interrotta da una schiarita di voce alle loro spalle.   
“Perdonatemi mie signore, non intendevo disturbarvi” disse il giovane chinandosi leggermente e rivolgendosi poi a Sansa “Lady Sansa, il mio nome è Willhem, ci siamo visti l’altro giorno al torneo. Se non sono troppo indiscreto, posso chiedervi se vi andrebbe di fare una passeggiata? Ho sentito dire che i giardini reali sono magnifici. Io purtroppo non conosco bene questo posto.” Disse sorridendole.   
Sansa non riusciva a guardarlo senza sorridere, era come se la vista di lui le suscitasse solo bei pensieri, fiducia e sicurezza.   
Quel giorno poi era ancora più bello nel suo vestito di seta verde-acqua finemente decorato con motivi curvi dorati. Le fibbie al centro del torso stringendo mettevano in risalto il suo fisico.   
Lei cercò di mantenere un atteggiamento discreto per quanto le fosse possibile, ma seppe di aver fallito quando incrociò lo sguardo di disapprovazione di Shae.   
Non se ne curò ed annuì guardando Willhem. Quest’ultimo le porse subito il braccio con galanteria e la guardò con aria sognante.   
Non appena furono abbastanza distanti da Shae, Willhem ruppe il silenzio.   
“Le mie scuse mia lady, vi ho intravista mentre camminavo lungo le mura e non ho potuto trattenermi. Al torneo è accaduto tutto così in fretta… Sentivo davvero il bisogno di rivedervi e parlarvi.”   
Sansa era stupita da quelle parole, dal suo modo di pronunciarle e dalla sua incredibile sensibilità. Dal suo bel volto traspariva sentimento e sincerità, emozioni con le quali la ragazza non aveva a che fare da un bel po’ di tempo.   
Nonostante fosse intenerita si impose un certo contegno per non sfigurare.   
“Mio lord..” Iniziò ma Willhem la interruppe subito fermando la passeggiata.   
“Vi prego chiamatemi Willhem” disse sempre con quel sorriso audace. Sansa allora decide di prendersi un po più di confidenza.   
“Ser Willhem…” azzardò con tono interrogativo per fargli intendere che voleva sapere di più su di lui. Il giovane colse al volo la richiesta.   
“Oh il mio cognome non è importante. Vengo da Lannisport, sono l’ultimo di quattro figli maschi. Mio fratello maggiore è un’abilissimo spadaccino, talmente bravo da garantirsi le attenzioni di molte dame. Inutile dire che gli bastò scegliere con cura la più facoltosa per ottenere un matrimonio estremamente conveniente per la nostra famiglia…” Scherzò.   
Sansa si lasciò sfuggire un risolino.   
“Poi c’è il secondo genito: un eccellente cacciatore. Mio fratello ha procurato la materia prima per gran parte dei banchetti che si sono svolti nella nostra dimora. E’ diventato anche famoso; non rivela mai dove svolge le sue battute di caccia, alcune durano anche settimane, e pertanto molti pensano che si spinga in luoghi inesplorati o addirittura magici per portare a casa carni tanto pregiate e saporite.   
Infine mio fratello più giovane non è particolarmente bello né particolarmente abile nel combattimento o nella caccia, ma ha una voce che incanterebbe chiunque. Ogni volta che si mette a cantare viene attorniato da donne, uomini e bambini e io lo guardo mentre si gode l’ammirazione e la stima generale.”   
Sospirò.   
Sansa non sapeva assolutamente cosa dire, ma era la prima volta che qualcuno si apriva così tanto con lei.   
Non riusciva a non guardarlo, rapita da quella gentilezza nell’esprimersi mescolata con una giocosa ironia.   
“Non mi fraintendete, mia lady” disse poi rivolgendole un altro sorriso “io voglio molto bene ai miei fratelli. Se sono qui e se ho questo titolo è in gran parte merito loro. Io sono discreto in tutto, ma per catturare l’attenzione di mio padre dovrei come minimo conquistare i Sette Regni.” Concluse con una risata sommessa.   
A Sansa scappò un sorriso, ma notò una sfumatura malinconica in quell’ultima affermazione.   
Lo capiva perfettamente. Dopotutto anche lei a Grande Inverno si era sentita sprecata, non apprezzata al massimo delle sue possibilità, sempre oscurata dai suoi fratelli maschi, ma anche dalla pestifera sorella che catturava tutte le attenzioni.   
“Beh…” disse Sansa spinta da quell’ondata di empatia “la mia attenzione l’avete senz’altro catturata”. Gli rivolse un sorriso raggiante che lui ricambiò subito e l’amarezza sul suo viso scomparve. Le porse nuovamente il braccio e ricominciarono a camminare.   
“Non potrei esserne più onorato. Le attenzione della lady di Grande Inverno sono quanto di più prezioso potessi sperare di ricevere. Se lo raccontassi a mio padre, forse finalmente si accorgerebbe che esisto!” Rise e stavolta anche Sansa si lasciò andare alle risate e contemporaneamente arrossì.   
Quella genuina autoironia e modestia l’ avevano incantata ed addolcita moltissimo.   
“D’altronde voi non avete alcun bisogno di presentazione. La vostra bellezza è nota in tutta Westeros al punto che quando vi ho vista per la prima volta vi ho subito riconosciuta, poiché spiccavate su tutte le altre dame. I vostri capelli, la vostra carnagione. Vorrei davvero che mio fratello potesse vedervi. Ispirereste le canzoni più belle e dolci che lui abbia mai cantato” disse in tono amabile.   
Sansa era estasiata dalle lusinghe del giovane e mentre parlava con lui si sentiva la protagonista di un idillio ambientato in un posto lontano dove non esistevano più tutte le brutte sensazioni che aveva provato, le atrocità che aveva subito.   
C’era di più che semplice cortesia in quelle parole e in quei sorrisi, Sansa lo sentiva. E se da una parte il suo cuore sprizzava gioia, dall’altra la sua mente la riportava a cosa avrebbe fatto Jeoffrey se l’avesse scoperto.   
Non avrebbe permesso che una persona così pura e gentile soffrisse a causa sua. Non lui. Doveva allontanarlo. Smorzò il suo sorriso.   
“Siete molto gentile, mio lord…” si limitò a dire guardando in basso. Le veniva da piangere. La frustrazione la assalì pian piano. Era l’uomo dei sogni, così in sintonia con lei, così sognatore e sensibile, e soprattutto così… irraggiungibile.   
Avrebbe voluto spiegarglielo, confessargli le sue paure più profonde e la sua effettiva condizione di ostaggio, di vittima, di prigioniera. Ma non voleva suscitare in lui pena, non voleva mostrarsi debole di fronte a nessuno, soprattutto di fronte a lui.   
Willhem sembrò notare l’improvviso cambio di umore di Sansa e dopo un primo momento di silenzio sembrò afferrarne perfettamente il motivo. Fermò nuovamente la passeggiata e si posizionò di fronte a lei.   
“Mia lady… L’altro giorno io… so che non avrei dovuto espormi fino a quel punto, non tanto per me, ma per le ripercussioni che il mio gesto avrebbe potuto avere su di voi. Ringrazio i Sette Dei per la clemenza che il Re ha mostrato nei miei confronti, ma… Non sono riuscito a trattenermi. Quando vi ho vista lì, sola, indifesa, impaurita, ma soprattutto innocente… Ho provato solo tanta rabbia. Gli altri cavalieri mi hanno dato del pazzo incosciente, ma io ancora non mi capacito di come abbiano fatto tutte quelle persone a rimanere impassibili mentre lui vi umiliava e faceva per mettervi le mani addosso.”   
Sansa alzò il viso e incrociò il suo sguardo contratto in un’espressione di rabbia e disgusto.   
Sentì il bisogno di abbracciarlo, ma si trattenne e pensò ad un modo alternativo per rassicurarlo ed evitare che facesse altri gesti sconsiderati per proteggerla.   
Non le venne in mente nulla, nessuna frase poteva sembrare abbastanza distaccata in quella situazione.   
“Voglio almeno sperare che sia stato un caso unico… Non potrei sopportare di sapervi in una situazione del genere. Ho sentito ciò che cosa hanno fatto a vostro padre ed a maggior ragione dovreste essere trattata con ogni riguardo…” sussurrò Willhem.   
Oh Willhem… Se solo tu sapessi tutto, se solo potessi anche solo immaginare…   
La morte suo padre era stata solo una delle prime atrocità che Sansa aveva dovuto subire da quando aveva messo piede nella capitale.   
Comunque ora era davvero urgente che Sansa si inventasse qualcosa per calmarlo e tenerlo alla larga da Jeoffrey. Inoltre sentirlo parlare della condanna a morte di suo padre la stava facendo sentire veramente male.   
“Mio lord, io vi sarò eternamente grata per ciò che avete fatto,” cominciò lei guardando in basso, senza pensare più di tanto a quello che stava dicendo e trattenendo le lacrime “come sono grata a Re Jeoffrey e alla regina per tutto ciò che fanno per me. Sono sicura che passerò molti anni felici qui” e a quel punto la voce le si spezzò e fu evidente che stava recitando.   
Lui le prese il viso tra le mani e lo alzò gentilmente. Il tocco caldo delle sue mani morbide le diede conforto. Sperò vivamente che il grande oleandro dietro il quale si trovavano nascondesse quella scena a chiunque. Willhem invece non sembrava per niente preoccupato del pericolo in cui si stava volontariamente gettando.   
“Allora è vero… Voi siete la sua promessa… La futura regina” il suo tono ora era dispiaciuto, affranto.   
Non c’era più traccia dei soliti sorrisi speranzosi, sognanti. Lasciò scivolare via le mani dal suo viso sospirando. Anche Sansa, seppur scossa dal vortice di impetuose emozioni che aveva provato in quegli istanti, parve riprendersi e subito dopo rassegnarsi.   
“Sono certo che sarete un’ottima regina…” continuò poi Willhem prendendole una mano “siete talmente bella lady Sansa” concluse mettendo l’altra mano sul suo fianco ed attirandola a sé piano.   
Sansa era sicura che Willhem stesse per baciarla e in quel momento non aveva le forze né sentiva la benché minima necessità di curarsi delle conseguenze. Ma qualcuno alle loro spalle si schiarì improvvisamente la voce.   
“Non credo che il Re gradirebbe certi atteggiamenti nei confronti dei suoi giocattoli” disse l’inconfondibile voce profonda e rasposa del Mastino.   
Il cuore di Sansa mancò un colpo: il Mastino era appoggiato alla balaustra con fare annoiato, le braccia incrociate e li squadrava con sguardo torvo.   
Era fatta. Il mastino sarebbe andato di corsa a riferire il tutto a Jeoffrey. Sandor Clegane, anche se a modo suo, aveva cercato di aiutarla in qualche occasione, è vero. Ma non l’aveva mai visto disubbidire ad un ordine. Mostrava cieca fedeltà ai Lannister e la scena che aveva intravisto sicuramente sarebbe stata molto interessante per loro.   
Di lì a pochi istanti anche l’unico uomo che si era mostrato gentile con lei, l’unico che rispecchiava perfettamente i suoi sogni, l’unico con cui sentiva di poter essere sé stessa sarebbe stato imprigionato, torturato nei modi peggiori e infine ucciso. Lei invece non sarebbe morta. No, non fisicamente almeno. Non osava neanche immaginare cosa Jeoffrey le avrebbe fatto, ma era certa che la morte sarebbe stata preferibile. Che cosa le era venuto in mente? Come aveva potuto lasciarsi andare in quel modo?   
Sansa guardava interdetta il mastino come per cercare di spiegarsi, ma Willhem dopo essersi staccato da Sansa assunse un’espressione corrucciata che in pochi secondi si tramutò in un sorrisetto sicuro.   
“Mio lor… Anzi no… Uhm, mia signora, potete aiutarmi?” disse con tono interrogativo rivolgendosi a Sansa “come ci si dovrebbe rivolgere ad un cane?”.   
La provocazione non piacque per niente a Sansa. Sarebbe stato più sicuro assicurare che stavano solo scambiando qualche parola e con un po’ di gentilezza se la sarebbero cavata. Lei avrebbe reagito così.   
Ma non era la prima volta che Willhem non si rendeva conto del pericolo…   
Sansa si limitò a guardare Willhem cercando di comunicargli con gli occhi che non c’era da scherzare con il mastino. Fece anche impercettibilmente no con la testa, ma lui continuava a sorridere tranquillo.   
“L’uccelletto sa bene come rivolgersi a chi è più forte.”   
Minacciò alzandosi dal muretto, ergendosi in tutta la sua statura apparendo ancora più pericoloso del solito.   
I capelli scuri ondulati gli ricadevano sul volto coprendone tutta la parte deturpata, ma dall’altra metà si notò perfettamente il cambio di atteggiamento. Prima sembrava serio, però rimaneva disinteressato, ora invece era decisamente irritato, ma divertito, quasi pregustasse il sapore di una preda succulenta.   
“Invece quello non è certo il modo di rivolgersi ad una lady.” Riprese con veemenza Willhem, proteggendo Sansa sia con le parole, sia con il corpo.   
“E ho visto con i miei occhi quali sono gli “atteggiamenti” e i termini che si è soliti rivolgere a lady Sansa in questo posto.” Aggiunse ignorando le proteste di Sansa che gli stringeva leggermente il braccio cercando di allontanarlo.   
“Tu parli troppo, ragazzino” si limitò a rispondere il mastino guardandolo con ribrezzo “ finirai ammazzato.”   
La tensione ormai era palpabile. Sansa sentiva il cuore in gola come quando Arya aveva affrontato Jeoffrey sul tridente. Quella volta era rimasta ferma, paralizzata dalla paura, incapace di scegliere, di schierarsi. E il risultato era stata la morte di lady.   
Non voleva più essere debole, sentiva il bisogno di agire, di far sentire la sua voce. E quel momento era la sua occasione: doveva evitare il disastro. Doveva allontanarli in qualche modo.   
“Miei lord” disse con voce salda posizionandosi al centro fra i due “vi prego non siate impulsivi. Ser Willhem voleva solo visitare i giardini in mia compagnia mentre ser…”   
“NON SONO UN SER” urlò il mastino interrompendola “e se davvero pensi che a questo coglione interessi solo la tua compagnia allora sei solo una stupida ragazzina” sputò.   
Sansa sgranò gli occhi, ferita. Willhem si fece avanti sguainando la spada per metà e così fece anche il mastino.   
“Non ti devi permettere…” intimò Willhem.   
“Perché se no che fai?” Rispose prontamente il mastino.   
Sansa era atterrita. Delusa da sè stessa ancora una volta.   
Sapeva benissimo quanto quell’uomo potesse essere rude, ma fino a quel momento, senza considerare la sfuriata al torneo che poteva essere giustificata, era stato quantomeno gentile con lei. Aveva anche pensato che cercasse di proteggerla certe volte. E ora si vergognava terribilmente di quel suo momento di debolezza, di essersi lasciata andare in quel modo con uno sconosciuto. Era stata colta in flagrante proprio dal mastino, che era sempre pronto a disprezzarla per i suoi ideali, per i suoi sogni.   
Tutta la situazione bruciava nel profondo l’orgoglio della ragazza che, stanca di sentirsi sempre scoperta, debole e sminuita, desiderò, almeno per una volta, di essere lei a ferire i sentimenti altrui.   
“Ora basta” disse Sansa guardando negli occhi il mastino con sguardo fiero, impassibile.   
“Vi credete forte, vero, a fare sempre il prepotente? Credete di essere al sicuro facendovi temere ed odiare da tutti. Vi divertite a minacciare e spaventare”. Il volto stupito del mastino le diede l’adrenalina necessaria per continuare.   
“Beh, prima o poi vi renderete conto di essere in errore. Vi accorgerete che c’è qualcos’altro oltre alla violenza e alla volgarità, così come c’è qualcos’altro oltre alla materia, alla sostanza. C’è un mondo meraviglioso fatto di ideali giusti e sentimenti buoni in cui io continuerò a credere e né voi né nessun’altro potrà mai convincermi del contrario.”   
Aveva parlato a voce alta, senza mai riprendere fiato. Non sapeva dove aveva trovato la forza di dire quelle cose. La reazione del mastino non era del tutto chiara, sembrava disgustato ed allo stesso tempo stupito, adirato e deluso.   
“Tutto quello che è successo da quando sei qui non è servito a niente.” Ringhiò avvicinandosi pericolosamente a lei. Sansa, forse per la foga del momento, non sentiva nemmeno la paura. Willhem stava a guardare, vigile.   
“Ho cercato di aiutarti, ti ho messa in guardia, ti ho spiegato come stanno realmente le cose” parlò con voce sempre più alta.   
“Anche Ser Willhem l’ha fatto al torneo, dopo che ve ne siete andato. Ha sfidato il re, con coraggio, davanti a tutti” provò Sansa con le lacrime agli occhi.   
“Ma davvero? E non ti è minimamente passato per la testa di chiederti come mai un completo sconosciuto ti abbia difesa in modo così plateale?”.   
Sansa guardò a terra. Le ragioni di Willhem le erano sembrate ovvie fin dal primo istante.   
“Voi mi avete aiutata solo perché provate pena per me. E ciononostante non avete mai perso l’occasione per sbeffeggiarmi ed umiliarmi. Al contrario Ser Willhem è un cavaliere onorevole e ben educato, non si tira indietro di fronte alle ingiustizie ed è mosso da nobili intenti.”   
A quel punto il mastino rise aspramente. Una risata colma di scherno.   
“Quindi volerti scopare sarebbe un nobile intento! Se così fosse saremmo tutti eroi.”   
Sansa non mascherò il disgusto provocato da quell’ultima affermazione. Guardò Willhem mentre fulminava con lo sguardo il mastino e si tratteneva solo perché lei ancora gli stringeva il polso con cui aveva sfoderato la spada. In quel momento desiderò di non aver accettato le attenzioni del giovane, ma di essere tornata nella sua stanza con Shae ed aver continuato a non dare nell’occhio sperando di sopravvivere. Voleva che la conversazione finisse.   
Ma il mastino non era dello stesso avviso.   
“Metti anche che avesse agito per i motivi che sostieni tu: amore per il prossimo, senso dell’onore ed altre cazzate” disse facendole il verso “E’ stato fortunato. Davvero molto fortunato. Il re in genere non la prende così bene quando gli viene impedito di farti del male. Lo hai visto tu stessa. Quindi al prossimo atto eroico il tuo bel cavaliere si ritroverà mutilato, lasciato a morire dissanguato e tu ti troverai sola con il re ancora più incattivito nei tuoi confronti. Sarebbe questo il modo migliore, il modo più efficiente e conveniente, con cui questo coglione ha scelto di proteggerti?”   
Le lacrime sgorgavano ormai copiose dagli occhi di Sansa. Si sentiva vuota, inerme. Non c’era modo di colpirlo, non c’erano falle nei suoi discorsi che continuavano inesorabilmente a sbatterle in faccia la realtà. Sembrava non avere alcun punto debole.   
“Bravo!” Disse ad un tratto Willhem con una calma spiazzante “Bravo! Un discorso accurato. Non potevo aspettarmi altro da uno come te. Dopotutto è sempre stato così. Quanto più un uomo ignora una cosa, tanto più ne parlerà come se la conoscesse.”   
Il mastino lo guardò con astio.   
“Risparmiami le tue cazzate da poeta mancato.”   
“Sto soltanto dicendo che non ti biasimo. Come potresti riuscire anche solo immaginare ciò di cui lady Sansa ti stava parlando? Tutti conoscono la tua storia. Sei stato sfregiato da tuo fratello. Ripudiato dai tuoi genitori. Trattato sempre come un appestato, usato solo come sicario ed ora sei al pari di un cane. Come potresti capire cos’è l’amore?” Concluse Willhem.   
La furia del mastino era evidente dal modo in cui aveva cominciato a digrignare i denti e dal fatto che non aveva più la pungente risposta pronta. Sguainò completamente la spada.   
“Hai ragione” disse forte Sansa rizzandosi nuovamente di fronte al mastino e guardandolo fisso, senza traccia di paura. Aveva finalmente trovato un modo per ferirlo, per punirlo senza usare la forza, ma solo le parole. Parole forti, parole amare.   
“Chi mai potrebbe amarti?”   
Sansa mise in quell’ultima frase tutto il disprezzo che provava per lui. Aveva usato l’ironia per ripagarlo con la sua stessa moneta. Era la frase perfetta, il giusto castigo per quell’uomo così privo di ogni morale. Eppure subito dopo averlo detto si sentì più debole ed il respiro le mancò. Si scompose. Qualche istante dopo capì: si sentiva in colpa.   
Non ebbe il tempo di interrogarsi sul proprio stato d’animo perché il mastino si mosse improvvisamente: con un movimento veloce rimise la spada nel fodero e, dopo aver lanciato un ultimo terribile sguardo a Sansa, si girò e se ne andò. La ragazza rimase a fissarlo mentre si allontanava. Lottò contro sé stessa per non urlargli di tornare indietro, di starla a sentire, di lasciarle spiegare le sue ragioni. Ma le parole le morirono in gola.   
Perché si sentiva così male? Se l’era meritato giusto? Avrebbe finalmente capito che doveva stare al suo posto e portarle rispetto smettendo di schernirla con ironia e nomignoli. Lui stesso aveva perso la calma quando lei gli aveva toccato il viso, mentre avrebbe potuto semplicemente fare un respiro profondo e sopportare come aveva imparato a fare lei. Come le aveva consigliato lui, a dirla tutta. Come poteva essere presuntuoso al punto da impartire lezioni che egli stesso puntualmente non seguiva?   
Sansa sentiva i nervi a fior di pelle e la testa le doleva. Voleva solo tornare nelle sue stanze, chiudervisi dentro e smettere di pensare.   
Tuttavia il pensiero che il mastino potesse andare da Jeoffrey per riferirgli che ella stava facendo la svenevole con un cavaliere occupò per un momento la sua mente mentre lo guardava sparire dietro un angolo. Sfumò dopo pochi secondi. Lo sguardo d’odio con cui il mastino l’aveva fulminata poco prima la diceva lunga sul livello di rabbia che aveva raggiunto ed a ragione poiché lei e Willhem l’avevano colpito nell’intimo. Ma pensò che non sarebbe arrivato al punto da condannarla a morte per una frase detta di getto e soprattutto una frase alla quale lui doveva essere abituato.   
Per quanto riguarda Willhem, non era certa che il mastino tenesse particolarmente alla sua incolumità. Però rimaneva pur sempre il figlio di un lord di Lannisport e pertanto uno degli alleati più stretti dei Lannister. Jeoffrey non avrebbe potuto fargli del male, al massimo lo avrebbe allontanato dalla corte.   
Con la coda dell’occhio vide che anche Willhem aveva ancora la sguardo puntato verso l’angolo dov’era sparito il mastino. La situazione in cui si erano trovati le aveva fatto rimettere i piedi per terra. Certo, Willhem era bello, forte, pieno di ideali ed onore. Ma lei era promessa. Non ad un uomo qualunque, al Re. Un Re mentalmente instabile e con una forte propensione alla violenza verso di lei. Non poteva permettersi distrazioni. Doveva compiacerlo se voleva sperare di sopravvivere. “Avete fatto bene a mandarlo via così” disse Willhem in un sospiro “E’ insopportabile alla vista. Ma dite solo una parola e vi giuro che pagherà l’insolenza nei vostri confronti. Dei, che volto grottesco! Non trovate?”   
Cavalleresco, certo. Ma ora quelle parole sortivano un effetto diverso su Sansa. La sua mente era distante, persa fra parole non dette e sguardi rubati.   
“Sì è irriverente e… davvero grottesco” disse velocemente Sansa senza guardare il suo interlocutore “Vogliate perdonarmi mio lord. Ho davvero bisogno di tornare nei miei alloggi.”   
Quell’improvviso disinteresse parve colpire duramente Willhem.   
“Ma, mia lady, siamo stati interrotti… I-io…” biascicò, ma Sansa lo interruppe.   
“Devo andare.” La ragazza sentì nuovamente le lacrime che cominciavano a bruciarle gli occhi. Perché non poteva più sperare nei suoi bei sogni che il giovane incarnava perfettamente? E perché al tempo stesso si vergognava delle sue fantasie e dei suoi desideri? Erano sbagliati. Bastava guardare dove l’aveva portata la sua ingenuità. E paradossalmente sapeva per certo che fossero corrette le cose dette al mastino. Tranne l’ultima. Come aveva potuto dire una cosa del genere? Lui avrebbe mai potuto perdonarla? Fece un piccolo inchino e diede le spalle a Willhem. Fece per andarsene, ma il giovane le prese dolcemente la mano. “Lady Sansa! Vi prego, devo parlarvi di una cosa importante.” La guardò con uno sguardo penetrante, sembrava davvero serio e vagamente preoccupato. Sansa non disse nulla, ma gli fece capire che stava ascoltando. Lui si guardò intorno con sospetto.   
“Non voglio rischiare. In questo luogo i muri hanno occhi ed orecchie. Fatevi trovare questa notte a mezzanotte sulla balconata del corridoio appena fuori dalle vostre stanze” sussurrò.   
L’idea lì per lì non le piacque poiché potenzialmente pericolosa, ma anche se qualcuno l’avesse trovata appoggiata al balcone a pochi metri dalla sua camera non avrebbe potuto sospettare nulla. Poteva semplicemente dire che voleva prendere un po’ d’aria perché non riusciva a dormire.   
Alla fine annuì presa dalla sua curiosità e dal tono urgente del giovane. Nella sua mente si era già insinuata un’idea precisa: Willhem le avrebbe dichiarato il suo amore e l’avrebbe aiutata a fuggire da quell’incubo.   
Lui le sorrise raggiante, poi con due dita le sistemò una ciocca di capelli che le era ricaduta sul viso durante la lite. Quel gesto semplice la fece nuovamente intorpidire.   
“A presto mia lady” disse piano e si incamminò.   
“Aspettate! Ditemi almeno di che si tratta!” Supplicò Sansa. “Riguarda… riguarda il padrone di Vento Grigio” fece l’occhiolino e se ne andò.   
  
  
  
_Note autore: Perdonatemi vi prego! So che è un mese che non mi faccio sentire ma ho avuto una sessione d'esami particolarmente impegnativa all'università e inoltre questo capitolo mi ha dato parecchie difficoltà. A parte il fatto che è lunghissimo come capitolo... Non voglio fare spoiler ma Willhem è un personaggio davvero difficile da trattare. Comunque avete capito qualcosa in più su di lui? Voglio darvi un altro indizio... Non è del tutto vero che non è presente nella serie... Basta non dico altro! So che molti di voi vorrebbero più romanticismo tra Sansa e il Mastino, ma vi prego di avere ancora pazienza, il bello deve ancora venire ve lo assicuro. E poi io la loro relazione la immagino così, sempre un po' burrascosa, ma intensa e profonda. A presto!_


	7. L'appuntamento

L'appuntamento 

Sansa POV  
  
  
Com’era possibile?  
Come poteva Willhem, figlio di un signore di Lannisport, conoscere il nome del metalupo di Robb?   
Con chi aveva parlato?   
Aveva conosciuto Robb?   
Portava un suo messaggio?  
Sansa aveva passato tutto il resto della giornata a ragionare furiosamente. Non riusciva a darsi pace. Continuava a fare ipotesi che puntualmente risultavano l’una più improbabile dell’altra.Aveva raccontato tutto ad una contrariatissima Shae. “Non avresti dovuto comportarti così! E’ un miracolo se il mastino non è ancora andato a dire nulla a Jeoffrey!” Aveva continuato a ripetere cose del genere mentre la pettinava, per tutto il tempo del racconto di Sansa.  
Per lo più le rimproverava la troppa confidenza data al misterioso cavaliere che si era dileguato dopo aver ottenuto la promessa di poterla rivedere quella notte. Shae ovviamente aveva fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere per dissuaderla dal compiere un simile azzardo. Avrebbe potuto dire o fare qualsiasi cosa, ma Sansa non poteva rinunciare alla possibilità di ricevere qualche notizia, anche se minima, anche se negativa, su suo fratello.   
Dopo quella rivelazione e soprattutto dopo la figuraccia di quel pomeriggio, nonché l’ansia che ne era scaturita, il bello e giovane Willhem non era più al centro dei pensieri di Sansa. Inizialmente le lusinghe e le attenzioni l’avevano colpita, ma poi l’eccitazione era andata scemando quando, anche grazie alle parole del mastino, aveva intuito i suoi desideri. Non che non la intrigasse l’idea di loro due insieme, ma sentiva che quella fra loro era mera infatuazione, che non c’era nulla di consistente oltre all’attrazione fisica e alla simpatia.  
Oltretutto a menta fredda aveva realizzato una certa immaturità nei comportamenti di Willhem: non dava segno di pensare alle conseguenze delle sue azioni ed era risultato provocatorio, sgarbato ed eccessivamente ostile nei confronti del mastino. Sansa convenne infine che fosse inopportuno e pericoloso dare troppa corda a Willhem, quindi avrebbe dovuto fare sì che la loro relazione prendesse una piega diversa da quella ambita dal giovane.   
Egli aveva infatti mostrato un ché di presuntuoso quando si era chiesto come dovesse rivolgersi al mastino in quanto “cane da guardia” del Re.   
Certi tratti infantili e bisbetici sparivano completamente quando il giovane si rivolgeva a lei. E poi aveva asserito che nessuno al mondo avrebbe mai potuto volerlo dato il suo aspetto…   
Già e lei gli aveva dato man forte.  
La ragazza si era guardata bene dall’avvisare l’ancella del comportamento che lei aveva tenuto con il mastino…   
Infatti Shae già meditava su come fargli tenere la bocca chiusa, se Sansa le avesse detto che lo aveva anche insultato pesantemente e che quindi gli aveva dato un pretesto in più per gettarla fra le grinfie di Jeoffrey, chissà cos’avrebbe detto e fatto Shae.   
Sansa aveva anche pensato di dirle che secondo lei non c’era motivo di preoccuparsi del mastino, ma allora Shae le avrebbe chiesto perché pensasse una cosa del genere e la ragazza non avrebbe saputo rispondere.   
Se lo sentiva, ma non sapeva spiegarsi la ragione.   
Aveva visto chiaramente la rabbia incontenibile sul volto del mastino, ma attraverso quei suoi occhi scuri e penetranti aveva scorto di più. Un qualcosa che somigliava tanto a delusione e… tristezza. Lo aveva ferito. Questo aveva fatto scaturire in lei un forte pentimento.   
La cosa era inspiegabile, infatti il mastino spesso e volentieri l’aveva sbeffeggiata, anche se non così duramente come aveva fatto Sansa. Lei non aveva fatto altro che vendicarsi, ne aveva tutti i motivi. Eppure pensarlo deluso e l’idea che non volesse più avere a che fare con lei la intristiva, la spaventava… Sentiva il bisogno di vederlo e di chiedergli perdono, anche se sarebbe stato un duro colpo per il suo orgoglio.   
Avrebbe probabilmente ottenuto solo una porta in faccia o altre parolacce, eppure desiderava chiarirsi con lui, spiegargli i motivi che l’avevano spinta a dire quella cattiveria.   
Non lo pensava davvero, non lo pensava affatto. Questo voleva dirgli.  
Dopotutto lei stessa aveva inconsciamente guardato oltre i suoi difetti, aveva notato che tentava di tenere nascosto un animo giusto ed onorevole. Dagli occhi di lui emergeva ciò che, dall’esterno e con uno sguardo superficiale, non si sarebbe mai potuto vedere. Tutto questo mistero che lo avvolgeva e sì…  
Non poteva più negare a sé stessa l’attrazione per le sue spalle larghe, il calore e il senso di sicurezza che infondeva quel suo fisico possente, il suo comportamento da duro, irriverente, maleducato ed al contempo segretamente apprensivo, gentile… amabile.  
Non si curava più di quanto potessero risultare sconvenienti quei pensieri per le altre persone, ma continuava a viaggiare con la fantasia, a immaginare tutte le possibili soluzioni del mistero che quell’uomo rappresentava e delle mille sfacettature della sua ambiguità.   
Sansa esplorava così la sua sensibiltà. Tanto più conosceva una cosa o una persona, quanto più tendeva a perdere interesse in quella stessa. Ma questo non si poteva applicare al mastino, che continuava a offrirle nuovi dubbi e nuove sensazioni ad ogni frase che le rivolgeva.   
La persona che meno rispecchiava i suoi sogni era proprio quella che continuava ad occupare inesorabilmente i suoi pensieri.  
Per un attimo si ritrovò a fantasticare su cosa avrebbe fatto il mastino trovandosela davanti la porta della sua stanza nel cuore della notte.  
Le avrebbe urlato contro?  
L’avrebbe insultata?  
Sarebbe stato a sentire quello che aveva da dire?  
O magari l’avrebbe circondata con un braccio, tirata a sé e… E cosa?   
Cosa stava pensando?  
Invece che perdere tutto quel tempo a fantasticare avrebbe dovuto decidere in fretta cosa fare: da una parte Willhem, le notizie su suo fratello e le probabili effusioni da gestire con discrezione, dall’altra il mastino, le scuse che sentiva di dovergli e il turbinio di emozioni che scatenava in lei anche la sua sola presenza.  
Sansa fece un respiro profondo, dopo aver toccato appena il cervo arrosto che Shae le aveva servito.   
L’ancella la squadrava preoccupata da un pezzo quando finalmente decise di rompere il silenzio.  
“Senti…” si rivolgeva a lei in tono schietto, molto confidenziale, eppure a Sansa non dispiaceva.  
Aveva capito che era il suo modo di essere apprensiva e quindi di dimostrare che teneva a lei.  
“L’ho capito che c’è qualcosa che non vuoi dirmi. Non voglio obbligarti o insistere. Qualsiasi cosa deciderai di fare andrà bene. Ti chiedo soltanto di pensarci bene e di stare molto attenta. E per ogni evenienza sai che ci sono”.  
Poi Shae le sorrise con fare materno.   
Sansa provò un forte moto di gratitudine per l’ancella e le sorrise di rimando. L’espressione sul suo volto la fece quasi commuovere.  
“Ti ringrazio Shae”.  
  
  
Sandor POV  
  
  
Quella stupida, ingenua, viziata ragazzina!  
Il mastino si trovava nella sua stanza. Dopo un pasto misero e un bagno veloce si era imposto di riposare vista la giornataccia avuta.   
Tuttavia non riusciva a darsi pace a causa del pensiero fisso che oramai occupava i suoi pensieri di giorno e di notte. Sansa Stark.  
Non c’erano parole per descrivere la sua stupidità. L’aveva vista cinguettare nei giardini a braccetto con un cavaliere e aveva deciso di seguirla. Inizialmente si era preoccupato dello sconosciuto, ma presto si era reso conto di quanto potessero essere ben più pericolose le moine della ragazza e il suo comportamento tanto svenevole.   
Si sentiva deluso, schifato. Aveva sperato di incontrarla per caso, da sola, così da potersi scusare per aver agito d’impulso durante il torneo per il compleanno di Jeoffrey.   
Lui, forse l’uomo più imperscrutabile ed incurante dei sette regni, era pronto a porgere educatamente le sue scuse per averla spaventata e lasciata in balia delle umiliazioni quel giorno.   
Si era sentito una merda subito dopo averla abbandonata, però non era riuscito a resistere.   
La rabbia che aveva provato nell’essere protagonista di quella scena insieme a lei, tutti e due pubblicamente scherniti…  
Per quanto riguardava lui, era abituato, avrebbe potuto passarci sopra agevolmente, ma era l’onore di lei che gli stava a cuore. Non voleva che fosse obbligata ad avvicinarsi a lui, a toccare tale feccia, perché al pari di quella era considerato.   
Il fottuto Re aveva dovuto assolutamente insistere affinché lei gli ripulisse il viso. E lì non ci aveva più visto. Non aveva mai lasciato avvicinare nessuno fino a quel punto. I suoi modi gentili, il tocco delicato, il profumo di lei che lo inebriava…   
l’avrebbe lasciata continuare se la situazione fosse stata diversa, ma la rabbia e la tensione presero il sopravvento.   
Si era lasciato prendere dall’odio verso quel piccolo bastardo, non poteva sopportare più.   
Consapevolmente aveva intrapreso l’unica via che avrebbe permesso ad entrambi di uscire incolumi da quella circostanza. Dare a Jeoffrey ciò che voleva, ovvero l’umiliazione di Sansa.   
Anche se quella scelta avrebbe significato mettersela contro, farsi odiare da lei.   
Almeno così avrebbe evitato che venisse punita per aver esitato o per essersi rifiutata…  
Lui aveva agito d’impulso, senza pensare a ciò che lei effettivamente pensava. Ma d’altro canto come avrebbe potuto desiderare di toccarlo, di farsi guardare mentre lo lavava come una serva qualsiasi? No, aveva fatto bene ad interrompere bruscamente il tutto.  
Alla prossima occasione le spiegherò i miei motivi, si era detto.  
Già, l’avrebbe fatto, se non l’avesse trovata a fare la gallina con quel tizio.   
Nel momento in cui li aveva visti si era sentito sprofondare: i suoi respiri si erano accorciati ed aveva iniziato a muoversi quasi inconsapevolmente verso di loro, rapito, sconvolto.   
Non poteva credere che dopo tutto quello che aveva dovuto subire, quella ragazza concedesse cieca fiducia ad un completo estraneo.   
O meglio, durante la discussione che ne era seguita Sansa aveva detto che il tizio era intervenuto per aiutarla al torneo.   
E giustamente subito dopo si era fiondato a provarci nei giardini, tutto sorrisi e parole dolci.   
Non le passava nemmeno per la testa che le azioni potessero avere un secondo fine. Sandor non riusciva a concepire tutta questa sua dannata ingenuità.   
Lei si comportava come se non fosse cosciente di essere la chiave del Nord, politicamente fondamentale e quindi una potenziale moglie appetibile.  
Non solo, pur essendo fidanzata con la persona più potente e più mentalmente instabile di Westeros, lasciava che quell’idiota flirtasse apertamente con lei. In pieno giorno, nei giardini della fortezza rossa.  
Voleva disprezzarla con tutto sé stesso.  
E se gli veniva così difficile odiarla, certo lo stesso non si poteva dire per l’altro.  
Quel ridicolo pizzetto di barba bionda, quel sorriso sornione. Sandor era sicuro di averlo già visto da qualche parte, ma non riusciva a ricordare né dove né quando…  
Poi quando li aveva visti avvicinarsi più del dovuto, qualcosa in più era scattato. Sentiva qualcos’altro oltre alla rabbia guardando lo sguardo sognante di Sansa.   
Era raggiante e rossa in volto. Il mastino sapeva bene perché vederla lusingata dalle attenzioni di quel ragazzo lo faceva sentire di merda, ma non voleva accettarlo.   
Non aveva mai neanche lontanamente pensato all’eventualità di poter essere geloso di qualcuno. Eppure da quando quella ragazza era comparsa non era la prima volta che si sorprendeva a provare nuovi sentimenti.   
O meglio, sentimenti rimasti nascosti per molto tempo perché sinonimo di debolezza.   
Ed erano proprio gli stessi sentimenti e le emozioni che Sansa tanto decantava e che erano il suo cavallo di battaglia in ogni discorso. Sandor non poteva sopportarlo.  
Questo era Sansa Stark per lui. Un continuo riscoprirsi, una vita passata a costruirsi muri inespugnabili tutt’attorno e trovarsi all’improvviso scoperti, spogliati, proprio dalla persona più improbabile, più debole ed indifesa.   
E così era partito in quarta con la scenata.  
Inizialmente, per sembrare il più disinteressato possibile, aveva cercato di giocare con il sarcasmo.  
Ma la cosa era presto sfumata non solo per l’insolenza di lui, ma più che altro per il vano tentativo di Sansa di dissimulare.   
Era in preda all’imbarazzo e per qualche motivo ciò rendeva il mastino ancora più insofferente.   
Era evidente che lei voleva in tutti i modi evitare il confronto, sfuggire a quella situazione scomoda che la faceva vergognare.   
Ma era stata lei a farsi rapire da un bel faccino, fregandosene degli insegnamenti sul tenere un basso profilo, essere discreta ed accomodante con Jeoffrey, e ora avrebbe dovuto capire che aveva sbagliato.   
Ma invece no, non appena lui le aveva fatto notare quanto era stata avventata lei aveva cominciato a blaterare cazzate pur di aver ragione. Dei, quanto lo faceva incazzare!  
“Fanculo, cazzo!” Bofonchiò il mastino lasciandosi cadere sul letto spartano. Sospirò. Chiuse gli occhi.  
Si lasciò asciugare dalla brezza della notte d’estate che s’insinuava dalla finestra. Le gocce d’acqua lasciavano sul suo corpo striscioline bagnate che venivano investite dall’aria tiepida donandogli una sensazione piacevolissima. Proprio quando il torpore lo invase completamente tornò a pensare a come si era concluso l’incontro di quel pomeriggio…   
Quel moccioso insignificante con tono sprezzante l’aveva deriso per il suo aspetto. Nulla di nuovo. Nulla di cui preoccuparsi. In un’altra situazione l’avrebbe aperto da parte a parte senza problemi.  
Ma poi… “Chi mai potrebbe amarti?” Aveva detto lei. Si era schierata.  
Come darle torto.   
Eppure quelle poche parole, il fatto che fossero uscite da quella bocca, lo avevano ferito più di tutti i colpi presi in battaglia. Bruciavano dentro e riaprivano la vecchia ferita infertagli dall’odiato fratello che si era preso la libertà di condannarlo a quella vita da reietto.   
Destinato a non essere voluto ed apprezzato da nessuno. Pensava di averlo ormai capito, di essersi abituato all’idea che un’altra persona non avrebbe mai potuto amarlo.  
Ma la questione cambiava se quella persona era lei, Sansa.   
Da lei voleva farsi avvicinare.  
Da lei voleva farsi volere bene.  
Con tutto sé stesso. Per quanto non riuscisse ad accettarlo, sapeva che era così.  
“Impossibile” le parole gli rimbombavano nella testa ponendo fine a quel po’ di relax che gli era stato concesso “levatelo dalla testa. L’hai sentita. Sai cosa pensa di te. Sai cosa pensano tutti di te.”  
Gli ci volle qualche minuto per mandare giù mentalmente quel boccone amaro. Ma poi i suoi sforzi vennero ripagati quando tornò con il pensiero a concentrarsi su Sansa, evitando accuratamente di ricordare le parole d’odio.  
L’abito rosato che portava quel pomeriggio le stringeva la vita, quanto adorava il suo punto vita così stretto da bambolina! Avrebbe voluto prenderla e sollevarla in aria.   
E lei avrebbe riso, la sua piccola bocca, le labbra carnose sempre serrate in sorrisi gentili di circostanza. Cos’avrebbe dato per vederla ridere coi denti, sguaiatamente e liberamente.  
Poi rivide le sue guance, rossissime per l’imbarazzo e per lo sforzo di far valere le sue idee.   
Voleva immaginarle in un contesto diverso… Voleva pensarla avvinghiata a lui. Voleva sentire la sua pelle e il suo profumo. Voleva baciarle il collo e vederla godere: libera, felice, fiera. Vedeva del potenziale in lei, una forza d’animo compatibile con la sua, ma sopita, nascosta, oscurata.  
Un peso gli piombò sul cuore. Non sarebbe mai potuta sbocciare: sarebbe andata in sposa a Jeoffrey. Tremò al pensiero di cosa quel verme le avrebbe fatto.  
Le sue guance sarebbero state viola per i lividi, non quelle rosee di una donna che scopre a poco a poco la sua sessualità. Il suo corpo e il suo animo si sarebbero spenti.  
Non avrebbe mai potuto maturare e vedere oltre i suoi sogni infantili, capire ciò che realmente voleva ed esplorare positivamente sé stessa.  
Tutto ciò in cui lei credeva si stava infrangendo e pian piano le sarebbe rimasta solo depressione, fino al completo deperimento.   
Riusciva a sentire la fottuta ironia dietro tutta quella situazione; lui, l’ultimo uomo che Sansa avrebbe mai potuto volere, iniziava a sentire di poter essere anche l’unico che avrebbe potuto e voluto darle tutto ciò che lei sognava.   
Qualcuno che la amasse davvero, per ciò che lei era non per ciò che rappresentava, politicamente o economicamente o strategicamente. Il “vero amore”. Una cosa che tra l’altro lui aveva sempre sminuito e in cui non aveva mai realmente creduto. Ora invece lo voleva con lei, per lei.   
Era un maledetto cerchio di controsensi, un unico grande merdosissimo paradosso.  
Ma proprio mentre si tormentava in quel modo improvvisamente qualcuno bussò alla porta.   
Chi poteva essere così pazzo da bussare alla porta del mastino dei sette regni in piena notte?   
“Chi cazzo è?” Abbaiò senza nemmeno alzarsi dal letto. Non aveva la benché minima intenzione di aprire. Chiunque fosse, stava rischiando grosso interrompendo le sue fantasie.   
Nessuno rispose, ma dopo pochi istanti vi fu un’altra vigorosa bussata. Era come se l’ospite indesiderato avesse pensato che non era il caso di rispondere. Cos’è, voleva fargli una sorpresa?!  
Il mastino iniziò a spazientirsi. Si alzò e si mise in fretta dei pantaloni, maledicendo sé stesso ed il visitatore.   
“Ti avverto, chiunque tu sia, se sei qui per qualche cazzata io…”  
Ma non riuscì a completare la frase.   
Aveva aperto la porta di pochi centimetri e si era trovato di fronte proprio Sansa Stark.   
In camicia da notte.   
Una tutina ricamata praticamente trasparente.   
“Tu… Che cazzo fai qui?!” Il tessuto bianco le stava largo e la copriva solamente fino a metà coscia. Sandor cercò di controllarsi con tutte le sue forze, ma lo sguardo continuava a cadergli sul petto della ragazza.  
Si intravedeva perfettamente la rotondità dei suoi seni sodi e la piccola punta dei capezzoli. Pur ringraziando di essersi messo i calzoni prima di aprire la porta, desiderò in quel momento un indumento più coprente.  
La ragazza lo guardava con aria sognante ma decisa. Era impazzita? Andare in giro vestita in quel modo nel cuore della notte.   
Andare a bussare alla sua porta poi!   
Ma cosa aveva in testa, segatura?   
L’avrebbe ammazzata… O lei avrebbe ammazzato lui!   
Oppure avrebbero potuto mettere da parte tutto per una notte, sdraiarsi un po’ e… Ma cosa stava pensando?!   
Maledizione!   
Lei era solo una sciocca ragazzina superficiale che andava dietro a qualsiasi pavone imbellettato.   
Rischiava la sua sicurezza pur di inseguire i suoi sogni infantili.  
Non si rendeva conto dei pericoli cui andava incontro e soprattutto non sembrava interessarle, dato che continuava a fare di testa sua e Jeoffrey continuava a punirla in maniera sempre più spietata.  
“Io… Perdonami…” gli stava dando del tu.   
Perché tutta questa confidenza? Dov’era la solita rigida formalità? Il mastino la squadrò e lei, che aveva abbassato lo sguardo per un istante, tornò a fissarlo con quei bellissimi occhi azzurri che rilucevano per la fioca luce lunare. Era splendida. Dannazione, non aveva mai incontrato una ragazza, una donna, così bella. Non riuscì a dire nulla, si sentiva troppo fuori luogo. Non poteva, non doveva. Non era giusto.  
“Io volevo chiederti scusa per questo pomeriggio…” pigolò infine lei.   
Non poteva averlo detto. No no. Non poteva reggere più quella situazione.   
Chiuse la porta con forza.  
Lì doveva stare. Fuori dalla porta, dalla sua vita, dal suo cuore.  
Odiava il fatto che fosse riuscita ad arrivare fino a quel punto e che gli causasse tutte queste paranoie. Si appoggiò alla porta e pregò che se ne andasse.  
Ma subito dopo Sansa iniziò a picchiare forte con entrambe le mani sulla porta.  
“Sandor ti prego, lasciami parlare! Non pensavo davvero quella cosa! Non la pensavo! Lasciami entrare!”   
Come aveva previsto voleva parlare della discussione di quel pomeriggio. Lui desiderava solo levarsela di torno, non aveva per niente voglia di parlare e confrontarsi come due amichette dopo un’incomprensione, ma lei strillava così forte che a momenti avrebbe svegliato tutta la fortezza rossa.   
Ancora una volta non pensava alle conseguenze delle sue azioni, agiva impulsivamente seguendo solo il suo pensiero. Dannata testarda! E come al solito doveva essere lui il suo paziente maestro di vita.   
“Piantala di starnazzare!” La ammonì lui riaprendo appena la porta e guardandola severo “Che sia una cosa veloce”.  
La lasciò passare, ma subito dopo si maledì per aver ceduto con così poco. Ghignò quando lei si rese conto che lui era a petto nudo ed arrossì furiosamente, ma cercò di fare finta di niente. Oh sì! Sempre quella sua pudica curiosità così controversa. Lo faceva impazzire metterla a disagio. Questo è un vero uomo, bella, abituati!  
Il suo meraviglioso profumo sembrò impregnare tutta la stanza. Lui stava lì come uno scemo in parte alla porta e la fissava mentre entrava guardandosi attorno, i lunghi capelli rossi a coprirle la schiena ben più di quello straccetto di pizzo. Doveva pensare a darsi un contegno, ma non riusciva a toglierle gli occhi di dosso. La sua carnagione chiarissima metteva ancor più in risalto le sue forme. Si perse per un attimo a far scorrere lo sguardo su quelle cosce infinite per poi riprendersi scuotendo leggermente la testa.  
La situazione era talmente surreale che non riusciva a pensare a nulla da dire. Al contrario lei sembrava molto più disinibita del solito. I ruoli si erano scambiati.  
‘Fa’ pure come fossi a casa tua’ pensava il mastino ‘non mi pesa per niente starmene qui a guardarti il sedere come un povero arrapato’. Sansa si girò di scatto come se avesse intuito il suo stato d’animo e tornò ad esaminarlo corrucciata.  
“Sandor io…” iniziò lei, ma il mastino la interruppe subito “Da quando in qua mi chiami per nome, uccelletto?” Disse lui provocatorio, ma sinceramente curioso.  
“Da quando ho capito” riprese lei con decisione “che chiamarti in altri modi, più educati e rispettosi, per qualche motivo ti offende”.  
Stroncato. Cosa le era successo? Era la stessa ragazza timida che era gentile con tutti? Da dove veniva tutta quella grinta? Era vero l’aveva già intravista quando aveva risposto indietro a Jeoffrey e, suo malgrado, quando l’aveva insultato quello stesso pomeriggio. Ma tendenzialmente mostrava un contegno maniacale, che veniva a mancare solo quando era spinta al limite.   
Ancora una volta rimase senza parole a guardarla torvo. “Dì quello che devi dire e poi vattene” optò per il solito tono minaccioso sperando di intimidirla almeno un po’.  
“Sono stata stupida” ammise arrossendo.   
Dei, no, non fatemi questo! Quanto cazzo poteva essere bella? Così orgogliosa ed imbarazzata. Pudica e combattiva. Fiera ed accondiscendente.  
“Questo è ovvio, continua” incalzò lui maligno. Perché si comportava in maniera tanto odiosa?! Lei era lì, tutta spiacente e praticamente nuda. Non poteva godersi quel momento senza fare lo stronzo gongolante?  
Sansa lo fulminò ed a ragione.  
“Non solo per come mi sono comportata con quel ragazzo…” disse poi portando le mani dietro la schiena “ma anche con te”.  
Il cuore prese a martellargli nel petto al punto che il mastino pensò che se Sansa lo avesse sentito avrebbe capito che il suo atteggiamento disinteressato era solo una facciata. In realtà non si era mai sentito tanto a disagio, mai così debole in tutta la sua vita. Continuò a guardarla. Lei sospirò.  
“Ho capito che quello che fai è al fine di proteggermi… anche se il modo, me lo concederai, è del tutto originale” scherzò lei rivolgendogli un sorrisino. Lui sbuffò.  
“Ben svegliata bell’addormentata! Era ora che ci arrivassi” la schernì lui “e tanto per la cronaca i miei modi sono rudi perché IO mi rendo conto del pericolo della situazione in cui mi trovo. Non sono uno stupido eroe tragico come quelli che tu tanto ammiri! La discrezione è necessaria quando si ha a che fare con i Lannister e sinceramente avresti dovuto almeno iniziare a capirlo anche tu!”  
Eccolo tornato! Il buon vecchio tono sarcastico e tagliente a ristabilire l’ordine dei ruoli in quella conversazione. Quanto si divertiva! Aspettava la reazione dispiaciuta di Sansa che però non venne.  
“Avevo capito anche questo, anche se non sono brava quanto te a dissimulare!” Era visibilmente divertita “E ho capito anche una cosa in più oggi pomeriggio. Ti stupirò se vorrai sentirla” ammiccò lei.  
Ma come si permetteva tanta confidenza? Doveva aver bevuto o preso troppe essenze per dormire che avevano finito per darle l’effetto contrario! Dannatissima donna. E ora voleva anche che lui ammettesse di essere interessato a quello che voleva dire? Non bastava il fatto che l’avesse lasciata entrare e, ancora di più, il fatto che non le fosse ancora saltato addosso?!   
Era avido di sapere, maledizione! Ma non voleva assolutamente darle soddisfazione.  
“Sentiamo la stronzata!” Disse lui beffardo.  
Lei lo fulminò, ma continuò a sorridere maliziosa. Fece una pausa di qualche secondo come per darsi importanza e poi si avvicinò a lui. Tanto, troppo. Gli punto un dito contro il petto. Un’ondata di calore lo pervase.  
“Tu sei GELOSO!” Scandì e subito dopo incrociò le braccia sul petto con aria vittoriosa e strafottente. I suoi seni sobbalzarono e divennero ancora più evidenti sotto il tessuto teso.  
Argh! Che cazzo le era saltato in mente?!  
“Tu sei pazza” cercò di difendersi in fretta levandole gli occhi di dosso, ma era evidente ormai il suo imbarazzo. E Sansa non se lo lasciò sfuggire.  
“Tu combatti per i Lannister! Non saresti tenuto ad aiutarmi, invece mi hai difesa sulle mura con Jeoffrey, mi dai sempre consigli su come comportarmi e soprattutto oggi sei intervenuto proprio quando Willhem ha provato a baciarmi. Perché?” Chiese lei semplicemente.  
Il mastino era troppo sconvolto, al punto che non riuscì a spiccicare parola. Così lei continuò incalzante.  
“Perché hai dell’interesse nei miei confronti” concluse sorridendo.  
Lui era allibito. Stranito e furioso. Nessuno doveva permettersi un simile azzardo. Tanto meno lei! Pensava di saperla tanto lunga da concedersi di parlare con lui dei suoi sentimenti?! Beh si sbagliava di grosso. Doveva assolutamente riprendere il controllo della situazione.  
Il mastino con un movimento veloce la prese e cercò di appoggiarla al muro senza farle male. Poi le bloccò ogni via di fuga con entrambe le braccia e si avvicinò pericolosamente a lei portando la bocca a pochi centimetri dalla sua. Finalmente intravide un po’ di timore nell’atteggiamento di Sansa, il che gli diede la forza per parlare.  
“Ora ascoltami bene…” disse guardandola fissa negli occhi “Tu non sai un cazzo di me. Non puoi venire qui e prenderti tutte queste libertà. Questo posto è pericoloso, io sono pericoloso, è bene che lo rammenti” fece una pausa “Ed è ora che inizi ad ampliare gli orizzonti dei tuoi pensieri. Non è tutto facile e bello come credi tu, pensavo che ormai avresti dovuto iniziare a capirlo. Ci sono altre possibilità al di fuori di quelle che vengono in mente a te.” Voleva essere crudele e freddo come lo era stata lei poche ore prima.  
“Ti ho aiutata perché mi facevi pena. Così debole ed incantata. Non saresti sopravvissuta a lungo e non volevo averti sulla coscienza. Tutto qua. Anzi, torno a ripetertelo, non sopravviverai a lungo se non cambi atteggiamento.   
E se posso permettermi un consiglio: partirei smettendo di stuzzicare la guardia reale. Spero di essere stato abbastanza chiaro” concluse allontanandosi leggermente.  
Lei non l’aveva guardato mentre parlava ed ora sembrava ferita, perduta ogni briciola della precedente spavalderia. Era riuscito nel suo intendo, ma non si sentiva meglio, anzi.   
“Sì, siete stato chiarissimo” riprese lei tornando ad usare il lei ed il consueto tono rispettoso “Non era mia intenzione risultare invadente o presuntuosa, né tanto meno offendervi o indispettirvi…” disse lei con tono piatto e tornando a guardarlo negli occhi. I suoi teneri occhi azzurri sembravano sull’orlo del pianto. Il mastino si senti malissimo.  
“Io volevo solo ringraziarvi per tutto quello che fate e che avete fatto per me. E infondo al cuore speravo…” si interruppe e respirò profondamente per calmarsi “Speravo che vi avrei smascherato. Che sarei riuscita a capire chi c’è sotto quella maschera scorbutica ed odiosa. Sarei riuscita a risolvere il mistero di Sandor Clegane che tanto mi intriga quanto non mi dà pace.”  
Ma che stava dicendo? Dove voleva andare a parare? La testa prese a fargli male al punto che desiderò solamente che la ragazza se ne andasse e smettesse di parlare. Ma lei non si arrese.  
“E forse se avessi avuto ragione sarei stata giustificata per l’interesse infermabile che ho per voi… Perché sarebbe stato ricambiato” concluse seria. Il mastino non poteva credere a quello che stava sentendo. Sansa provava qualcosa per lui. Non lo disprezzava, non lo schifava. Anzi era venuta lì per ripartire da zero, scoprire le sue carte e ricominciare, sperando che anche lui avrebbe ammesso… Che cosa? Che provava dei sentimenti per lei?   
“Vi ho rubato anche troppo tempo…” sussurrò Sansa. Lo guardò per un lungo istante e poi sembrò decidere qualcosa. Ad un tratto Sansa gli prese la mano fra le sue e la strinse con dolcezza. Le sue mani era piccole e fredde e la sensazione era talmente bella che lo fece gemere impercettibilente. Vedendo che il mastino non si era in alcun modo opposto a quel contatto, tanto ne era stato sorpreso, prese coraggio ed allungo il viso verso il suo orecchio, alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi.  
“Ora vi lascio riposare. Vi ringrazio ancora… mio Lord” disse mettendo tanta enfasi sull’appellativo. Sandor era rapito da quell’ultima frecciatina. Poi Sansa allungò la mano sinistra per accarezzargli la guancia e gli diede un umido bacio sull’angolo destro della bocca. Fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. Proprio mentre Sansa stava per staccarsi da lui, Sandor la prese mettendole entrambe le mani sulla sua schiena. La tirò a sé e la baciò sulle labbra incastrandole perfettamente sulle sue.   
Era una sensazione celestiale. Basta prese in giro, basta finzione. Aveva deciso di lasciar cadere il sipario con lei, dato che lei per prima l’aveva fatto ne ebbe il coraggio e stette a vedere la sua reazione. Inizialmente Sansa si irrigidì, ma dopo pochi istanti il mastino sentì le sue labbra incresparsi in un sorriso e continuò a baciarlo. Poi avvinghiò le braccia dietro la nuca di lui e così seppe con certezza che era sua.   
Non poteva credere a tanta meraviglia, a tanta fortuna. Si sentiva beato come mai prima in vita sua. Tutte le sue sofferenze erano servite per arrivare a questo. Il cuore sembrava esplodergli nel petto. Si staccò da lei per cercare di capire come tutta quella situazione potesse essere reale e la guardò.  
“Non sono un Lord…” si limitò a dire, come a sottolineare l’assurdità della situazione, il respiro affannoso per l’eccitazione crescente.   
Ma lei non lo lasciò parlare baciandolo ancora con più passione, schiudendo le labbra. A quel punto il mastino le mise una mano fra i capelli e le loro lingue si intrecciarono curiose l’una dell’altra.   
Sansa lo abbracciò con più forza, facendo aderire i suoi seni al petto nudo di lui.  
Non poteva più farcela. La sua virilità si faceva sempre più dura all’interno degli stretti pantaloni, al punto da fargli male. Ma non avrebbe potuto. Non poteva neanche pensare a lei che si concedeva… Gli stava tornando alla mente la realtà dei fatti, lontana anni luce da ciò che stava succedendo in quella stanza. Scacciò via il pensiero.   
“Sandor…” gemette lei quando si staccò dalla sua bocca ed iniziò a baciarle le guance incandescenti per poi passare al suo collo.  
Sentirla fare il suo nome lo fece impazzire ancora di più, se possibile. La prese per le natiche e le strinse. Sembrava una dea. Le carezzò le cosce burrose e bianche poi la sollevò e la sbatté al muro. Lei di tutta risposta incrociò le gambe dietro la sua schiena gemendo forte. Questo voleva senz’altro essere un segno d’assenso per cui il mastino continuò a baciarle e leccarle il collo con desiderio.   
La tenne su con il ginocchio, mentre con una mano risaliva infilando le dita nei suoi folti capelli e usò l’altra mano per far scivolare la spallina della sua camicia da notte, liberando finalmente il suo seno sinistro. Subito lo palpò dolcemente con la mano cercando di immaginare la forma del suo capezzolo usando solo il senso del tatto, i suoi occhi erano chiusi mentre continuava a tormentarle il collo.   
Si sentiva esplodere dall’eccitazione. Mai si era sentito così con altre donne: voleva che anche lei godesse, non solo lui. Con lei ogni forma di sentimento negativo, che fosse rabbia od egoismo, sfumava nel giro di pochi istanti, bastava una parola, un gesto.  
Con due dita strinse appena la punta del capezzolo facendola tremare e gemere ancora di più. Sansa inarcò la schiena e gli tastò avidamente il collo taurino, i muscoli delle spalle e tutto ciò a cui riusciva ad aggrapparsi.   
Sandor interpretava ogni suo movimento come un incoraggiamento, un segno d’apprezzamento, e temeva con tutto il cuore che da un momento all’altro potesse dirgli di fermarsi.   
Scese sempre di più con la bocca fino ad arrivare al seno: subito prese in bocca la punta succhiandola avidamente e leccandola.  
“Oh Dei! Sandor, non ce la faccio più…” sussurrò lei in preda agli spasmi. Lui smise di tormentarle il capezzolo e tornò a guardarla. Era completamente perso.“Cazzo Sansa, mi fai impazzire” si lasciò sfuggire lui tornando a baciarla con forza. La sua saliva, il suo profumo, i suoi capelli, il suo corpo meravigliosamente morbido e perfettamente sodo, pieno. Le accarezzò un fianco liscio con la mano destra e poi scese fino alla coscia, dove s’insinuò sotto il vestito.   
Sansa sembrò accorgersi di quello che stava per fare perché gli graffiò forte la schiena. Sandor con la punta di due dita sfiorò la sua intimità per lungo, trovando il sottile strato di tessuto che la copriva meravigliosamente umido. Lo voleva, lo desiderava. Quanto lo voleva!  
“N-noo…” mugugnò lei, ma lui non poteva sentirla.  
“Cazzo Sansa, quanto sei bagnata!” Imprecò lui cercando di trattenersi, ma continuando ad accarezzarla lì intorno. La sentì stringere le gambe. No! Non poteva fermarsi lì dopo averlo ridotto in quello stato. Il mastino la toccò ancora, facendo più pressione.  
“Ti prego, basta… Sandor Fermati…” gemette lei. Respirava affannosamente e teneva gli occhi socchiusi. Non sembrava affatto che stesse cercando di rifiutarlo. E lui la voleva così tanto.  
“Lasciami fare Sansa…” sussurrò lui e poi scostò leggermente il bordo della mutandina.   
“Noo… Sandor..” Continuava a gemere “Sandor ti prego lasciami…”  
“Non posso, non ci riesco… Non voglio” ammise poi cercando di baciarla, ma lei si ritrasse e lo guardò.  
“N-no.. Sandor… Devi lasciarmi… Devi… Devi… Svegliarti”.  
“Cosa?” Disse lui interdetto.  
“Devi svegliarti. Svegliati. Svegliati!” Disse lei improvvisamente seria.  
Il mastino si alzò di scatto. Era nel suo letto, al buio, da solo, completamente sudato.   
Fuori dalla porta qualcuno bussava e gli urlava di svegliarsi.   
  
  
  
  
  
_Note autore: Buongiorno a tutti ed ecco a voi il nuovo capitolo. Si lo so ci metto un po' però questo riesco a fare purtroppo non sempre ho tempo per mettermi a scrivere! Però sono parecchio contenta di questo capitolo e spero piaccia anche a voi. Nel caso non dimenticatevi di recensire! Ah e fatemi sapere se vi siete lasciati fregare o se l'avevate capito che era un sogno purtroppo! XD_


	8. La spilla

Sansa POV

Se ne stava lì, con la schiena contro la porta della sua stanza, da più di mezz’ora.  
Sentiva il cuore in gola.  
Aveva deciso di incontrare Willhem e ora che mancava così poco all’incontro le venivano in mente mille motivi per rinunciare.  
Non riusciva a non pensare a cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se qualcuno li avesse scoperti.  
Quel pomeriggio, più o meno, erano riusciti a dissimulare, ma sta volta…  
Un appuntamento in piena notte, nel corridoio esterno appena fuori dai suoi appartamenti, con un giovane cavaliere.  
Cosa poteva esserci di più sconveniente?  
Per quanto non volesse ammetterlo, le parole del mastino continuavano a rimbombarle in testa.  
E la coscienza di lei cercava disperatamente di andare oltre il suo orgoglio e convincerla che erano vere, per quanto amare.  
Willhem era poco accorto, era vero. Pareva sempre così incurante delle conseguenze e viveva il momento, con quel suo bel sorriso stampato sul viso.  
Si era aperto così tranquillamente con lei raccontandole della sua famiglia, del suo desiderio di rivalsa, di come si sentiva sempre sottovalutato e sprecato.  
Era impossibile non simpatizzare con un ragazzo tanto educato, gentile e buono. Eppure il brusco cambio d’atteggiamento nei confronti del mastino l’aveva lasciata un po’ perplessa.  
Non che il mastino si fosse comportato in maniera amabile…  
Forse Willhem era stato così scortese per tentare di allontanarlo e quindi per proteggerla…  
Ma c’erano altri modi, più ortodossi, più diplomatici.  
Ad ogni modo l’idea di incontrarlo nuovamente la faceva sentire terribilmente agitata.  
Da quel poco di esperienza che aveva accumulato nel rapportarsi con gli uomini non poteva certo dirsi contenta.  
Forse era semplicemente lei che non ci sapeva fare…  
Jeoffrey odiava ogni singola parola che uscisse dalla sua bocca per quanto lei si sforzasse di risultare piacevole e di comportarsi da vera lady.  
Willhem al contrario sembrava fin troppo dolce e sicuro di sé, forse lei gli aveva lasciato troppe libertà.  
Infine il mastino… e tutte le incomprensioni, i misteri e contraddizioni che quell’uomo così burbero portava con sé.  
In quel momento era la risolutezza e la spavalderia del giovane Willhem che la preoccupavano perché lei avrebbe dovuto frenarlo.  
Era pericoloso, troppo rischioso.  
Lui era tenero e gentile, ma lei non poteva permettersi distrazioni.  
Forse se fosse riuscita a fuggire in qualche modo, se Robb avesse vinto la guerra e se fossero tornati tutti insieme in salvo a Grande Inverno, solo se tutte queste cose si fossero realizzate, allora e soltanto allora, dopo un po’ di tempo, avrebbe potuto ricominciare a pensare all’eventualità di fidanzarsi.  
Ma visto il bilancio dell’ultimo fidanzamento, non sapeva quanto tempo sarebbe dovuto passare prima che lei potesse fidarsi nuovamente e veramente di un uomo e pensare di conoscerlo.  
Tutto ciò tenendo però presente che Willhem portava con sé, anche se non capiva come, notizie su suo fratello Robb, il quale marciava verso approdo del Re per salvarla.  
Come avrebbe reagito se ora lei lo avesse rifiutato dopo che si era quasi lasciata baciare poche ore prima?  
Sarebbe comunque stato disposto a condividere con lei quelle informazioni?  
Non ne era così sicura…  
Se aveva imparato qualcosa da quando viveva al Sud era proprio non sottovalutare l’imprevedibilità delle persone.  
O forse era lei poco furba e ingenua.  
Semplicemente stupida, come la definivano spesso la regina, Jeoffrey… anche il mastino.  
E chissà quanti altri a corte.  
Stava iniziando a crederci anche lei.  
Ora comunque avrebbe dovuto impegnarsi al massimo per non esserlo e ottenere quelle informazioni.  
Nel caso in cui Willhem si fosse mostrato restio ad aiutarla, una volta avvertito delle sue riserve sulla loro ipotetica relazione amorosa, sia perché sconveniente sia perché non convinta della forza del sentimento, aveva considerato l’idea di mentirgli o, meglio ancora, di evitare il confronto e fare la vaga.  
Sansa studiava tute queste possibilità, ma alla fine avrebbe dovuto comunque improvvisare perché erano troppe le variabili incognite.  
Non sapeva cosa Willhem le avrebbe rivelato, non sapeva come poteva reagire, non sapeva nemmeno cosa voleva realmente da lei.  
Si era fatta un’idea, certo, ma forse era stata esagerata dalle parole del mastino. E non era sicura di dover prendere per oro colato tutto ciò che diceva quell’uomo.  
In base a come sarebbe evoluta la conversazione, avrebbe scelto il comportamento migliore. Sperando, pregando, di riuscirci al meglio.  
Sansa sussultò nell’oscurità udendo i rintocchi lontani delle campane che segnavano la mezzanotte. Era il momento.  
Prese in mantello che aveva preparato sul comodino poco più in là e lo indossò. Poi raccolse i lunghi capelli in una semplice crocchia. Tirò su il cappuccio.  
In un attimo era fuori, camminava spedita verso la balconata prescelta per l’incontro. Cercava di respirare profondamente per calmare il battito frenetico del suo cuore. Non era una buona idea, non lo era per niente.  
E poi perché sulla balconata? Avrebbero potuto vederli più facilmente dall’esterno. Ma se non altro lei avrebbe potuto mettersi ad osservare il mare e dire semplicemente che non riusciva a prendere sonno per cui voleva prendere una boccata d’aria. Credibile? Sì.  
Jeoffrey l’avrebbe comunque punita se ne fosse venuto al corrente?  
Certo.  
Ogni scusa era buona. Se il mastino l’avesse trovata nuovamente fra le braccia di Willhem, l’avrebbe graziata ancora?  
Se invece l’avesse trovata un qualsiasi altro soldato o anche una qualsiasi ancella?  
‘Basta. Devi darti una calmata’ continuava a ripetersi ‘se ti fasci la testa ancora prima di spaccartela, è la fine’. Lo diceva più che altro per cercare di tranquillizzarsi, non perché i dubbi fossero venuti meno.  
Tirò un gran sospiro di sollievo quando giunse nel corridoio dove doveva aspettarlo e scoprì che era poco illuminato e molto stretto.  
Quindi teoricamente anche di giorno doveva essere poco frequentato. Si avvicinò al parapetto decorato d’edera (altro indicatore del disuso di quel luogo) e vi poggiò le mani, osservando l’orizzonte e tutto ciò che era investito dalla fredda luce lunare.  
Quel silenzio la cullava come una ninna nanna. Il suo battito tornò finalmente normale. Approdo del Re, vista da quel punto di vista, sembrava davvero la magica città che lei sognava da piccola.  
Allora Willhem non era così sprovveduto come l’aveva dipinto il mastino. Dopotutto aveva scelto un posto relativamente sicuro e si era premurato anche che potesse risultare romantico.  
Rimase lì ancora qualche minuto a bearsi del silenzio e della vista meravigliosa. Poi sentì un improvviso scricchiolio che la fece sussultare.  
“Mia lady!” La salutò uno scarmigliato Willhem, passandosi la manica sulla fronte sudata. Si era arrampicato fin lì, sfruttando una grata decorativa arrugginita ricoperta d’edera e il fatto che quel lato di muro desse direttamente sul mare aperto, esattamente dal lato opposto della cittadella.  
Alla vista di Sansa, sul viso del giovane si spalancò un grande, bianco sorriso, talmente genuino che fece subito arrossire la ragazza, nonostante lo sgomento iniziale.  
“Oh dei! Willhem! Come.. Cosa fate lì?!” Disse Sansa modulando il tono della voce e protendendosi istintivamente verso di lui.  
Gli tese una mano; lui la prese con delicatezza e la baciò. Poi, issandosi sul parapetto, si tirò su agilmente e fu davanti a lei.  
“Lady Sansa!” Ansimò appoggiandosi alla balaustra per riprendere fiato “siete ancora più bella di quanto ricordassi” e tirò fuori da dietro la schiena un bellissimo giglio, che le porse senza esitare.  
Pur evidentemente provato per la lunga arrampicata, non le staccava gli occhi di dosso.  
Sansa era sempre più stupita da quel ragazzo.  
“Willhem.. Tutto questo è una follia!” Si limitò a dire guardandolo incredula, prendendo il giglio come fosse un tesoro prezioso.  
Stava ancora cercando di metabolizzare il fatto di trovarsi lì.  
In più lui si era fatto un centinaio di metri in verticale solo per vederla, senza perdere neanche per un attimo il suo modo di fare estremamente galante e gentile.  
L’idea dell’eroe, agile e bello, che scala la torre più alta per trarre in salvo la sua bella, si inginocchia, le porge un fiore, le giura amore eterno e poi la bacia… le suscitava un certo formicolio, nonostante lei cercasse di ignorarlo.  
“Per voi farei qualsiasi cosa…” disse con sguardo assorto, rapito.  
Si diede una leggera scossa come per darsi un contegno e continuò “ ed è a proposito di questo che sono qui”.  
Si avvicinò a lei e le prese le mani fra lei sue.  
Vedendolo esitare, Sansa pensò di dirgli qualcosa, un po’ perché le dispiaceva sinceramente vederlo in difficoltà e un po’ perché era tremendamente curiosa.  
“Mio lord, qualsiasi cosa mi direte, non cambierà l’opinione che ho di voi” e gli sorrise per incoraggiarlo.  
Lui rispose al sorriso e sembrò farsi forza. Fece un respiro profondo e poi parlò.  
“Io… Io ero una spia dei Lannister” disse velocemente, come se stesse confessando un crimine.  
“Mio padre… Voi conoscete la mia situazione. Ha pensato che fosse un’occasione per farmi conoscere.  
Ritiene che i Lannister siano la famiglia più potente di Westeros e che Tywin avrà la meglio contro il Giovane Lupo.  
Fare la spia è meno pericoloso e più proficuo del soldato, dice sempre.  
Mi avrebbe permesso più facilmente di conoscere i generali e loro avrebbero potuto prendermi come ambasciatore o come scudiero se mi fossi distinto. Mi avrebbero mandato a corte per riferire messaggi. E in effetti così è stato, ma è successo anche qualcos’altro. Qualcosa che nessuno avrebbe potuto prevedere.”  
Willhem fece una breve pausa per vedere l’eventuale reazione di Sansa che però stava zitta, con il fiato sospeso, concentrata sul racconto.  
Così sembrò decidere che poteva continuare.  
“Io ero entusiasta. Era la mia occasione per rendere fiero mio padre e potermi finalmente distinguere…” Sansa lo guardò incantata.  
Sembrava veramente difficile per lui ammettere il semplice fatto di aver eseguito gli ordini della sua famiglia ed aver servito la casata Lannister.  
Solo per lei, perché sapeva che la tenevano in ostaggio e la maltrattavano.  
“Willhem io… Non sono arrabbiata con voi perché obbedite agli ordini. Voi siete leale e io lo apprezzo. E poi non è così male: Jeoffrey è… molto umorale” fu la parola più gentile che riuscì a dire riferendosi a Jeoffrey “ma in generale mi trattano bene” mentì. “Ho tante ancelle, la regina mi ha regalato diversi abiti, uno più bello dell’altro. La principessa Myrcella è adorabile…” Sansa cercò di suonare convincente.  
Si morse il labbro, però, quando pensò che Willhem sarebbe potuto venire facilmente al corrente di quanto in realtà lei fosse derisa da tutta la corte, insultata dalla regina e fatta malmenare dalle guardie di Jeoffrey.  
Il ragazzo sembrò tentennare.  
“Voi siete buona, troppo buona, lady Sansa. Ma ho avuto modo di informarmi… Non dovete fingere con me. E io sono sincero nel dirvi che mi sento… complice” con aria affranta staccò lo sguardo da lei, come se avesse perso il coraggio di guardarla negli occhi.  
Sansa non poteva credere a tanta dolcezza.  
“Non dovete!” Disse convinta, stringendogli le mani “davvero, non dovete…”  
Allora lui tornò a guardarla e si sorrisero a vicenda.  
Willhem le era vicinissimo. Le guardò per un istante la bocca.  
“…Mia lady. Ho davvero tante cose da dirvi ed è meglio che mi sbrighi” disse lui scuotendo lievemente la testa.  
“Vi sarete chiesta senz’altro cosa so di vostro fratello. Beh, in poche parole, sono stato mandato a contare. Dovevo avvicinarmi il più possibile al suo accampamento nelle terre dei fiumi e contare gli uomini che aveva a disposizione, così che i Lannister potessero trarre vantaggio da tale informazione.”  
Trasse un respiro profondo.  
“Ero su di un piccolo promontorio a distanza di sicurezza, pieno d’alberi e cespugli frondosi. Avevo un’ottima visibilità su buona parte dell’accampamento e, bene o male, spostandomi nella radura riuscivo ad inquadrarlo per intero. Ho passato lì diversi giorni ed ero appena arrivato a contare venti mila uomini.”  
Sansa sussultò.  
Quel racconto rendeva improvvisamente più concreto il fatto che suo fratello, di poco più grande di lei, aveva raccolto i tutti i vessilli del Nord ed era sceso in battaglia.  
“Ma una sera… Probabilmente dimenticai il fuoco acceso troppo a lungo o lasciai inavvertitamente tracce della mia presenza in giro.”  
“Feci appena in tempo a vedere due enormi occhi gialli fissarmi nella penombra. Poi mi fu addosso. Una belva di dimensioni inimmaginabili ringhiando forte mi buttò a terra con le zampe anteriori. In quel momento pensai di morire, prima per il terrore che per i morsi di quell’enorme lupo.”  
Willhem ridacchiò nervoso.  
“Comunque non mi morse. O meglio, non ricordo esattamente, forse un assaggio me l’ha dato. Comunque poi ho sentito delle voci avvicinarsi, probabilmente le vedette di tuo fratello che si erano fatte guidare da Vento Grigio.”  
Sansa sorrise involontariamente sentendo Willhem chiamare per nome il metalupo di Robb.  
“Poi ricordo solo che mi diedero un forte colpo in testa per farmi perdere i sensi. Ho un vuoto in cui non ricordo nulla, il che significa che effettivamente ci riuscirono. Mi risvegliai, non so quanto tempo dopo, in una gabbia di legno con le mani legate dietro la schiena attorno ad un palo.”  
Per tutto il racconto Willhem aveva guardato in basso ed era sembrato sinceramente mortificato. Ora invece all’improvviso aveva alzato lo sguardo su Sansa, il viso nuovamente speranzoso e allegro.  
“Mentre ero lì, seduto in terra, sporco ed affamato, aspettando solo di essere giustiziato, sentii un uggiolio venire da dietro di me. Apparve nuovamente, attorno alla mia cella, il gigantesco lupo. Eppure era diverso, sembrava incredibilmente mansueto e non aveva nulla a che vedere con la belva che mi aveva spaventato a morte e catturato poco prima.”  
“I suoi occhi gialli non sembravano più malvagi, anzi erano tondi, giocosi e, non mi crederete, addirittura dolci!” Scherzò Willhem, provocando il risolino di Sansa.  
“Veniva verso la porta della mia cella, tenendo lo sguardo fisso su di me. Solo in quel momento mi accorsi che non era solo. Un uomo, coperto da una grande pelliccia di lupo, camminava al suo fianco, carezzandogli il dorso. Il mio boia, pensai.”  
“Poi però si avvicinò alla gabbia e un fiotto di luce lunare gli illuminò il volto. Era poco più di un ragazzo, esattamente come me…”  
Willhem sospirò.  
“Ci squadrammo per qualche attimo. Nei nostri sguardi non c’era disprezzo per il nemico, arroganza, ma solo paura e.. comprensione? Non saprei spiegarlo meglio di così. Tuo fratello sembrava dispiaciuto per me, non capisco ancora appieno il motivo e forse avrebbe dovuto uccidermi ma non lo fece.”  
Sansa ragionava velocemente. Tutte quelle informazioni, così tangibili, così confortanti.  
“Fece per andarsene, ma il suo lupo non si mosse. Continuava a guardarmi interessato. ‘Vieni Vento Grigio’ gli disse e il lupo lo seguì obbediente.  
Dopo circa mezz’ora due guardie venirono a prendermi. Pensavo ‘non ha avuto abbastanza coraggio per uccidermi e così ha mandato qualcun altro’. Invece loro mi trascinarono nella grande tenda al centro dell’accampamento e mi trovai di nuovo davanti a quel ragazzo, circondato dal suo consiglio di guerra e con in testa la corona del Nord.  
Solo allora lo riconobbi e provai un grande moto di stima e rispetto per lui, per il semplice modo che aveva di guardare un prigioniero.  
Tutti i suoi uomini ridevano, sputavano nella mia direzione, gridavano ‘feccia dei Lannister!’. Lui no, lui continuava a guardarmi desolato.”  
Sansa si portò una mano al viso, semi commossa. Era proprio Robb. Lui e il suo carattere gentile, altruista, compassionevole. Sempre a cercare il lato buono delle persone. Lei ricordava bene tutte le volte in cui aveva difeso Arya dopo l’ennesima marachella e aveva coperto Bran sull’ultima arrampicata…  
“A quel punto un uomo alla sua destra coprì le carte strategiche con un telo provocando una risata, molto simile ad un grugnito, in un altro che disse 'Non preoccuparti, non uscirà da vivo da questa tenda!’.  
Ma tuo fratello non sembrò dargli ascolto, si rivolse agli uomini che mi tenevano e chiese dove mi avessero trovato.  
‘Al limitare della foresta, poco distante dall’accampamento. Sembrava che stesse contando i nostri’.  
Robb sembrò preoccupato.  
Si avvicinò a me e mi chiese a quanto fossi arrivato.  
Io decisi istintivamente di essere sincero perché sapevo che le probabilità di uscirne vivo erano davvero minime.  
‘Venti mila, forse di più’ risposi.  
Ci fu qualche minuto di silenzio poi un uomo disse ‘Non lo devi fare tu stesso.’ Riferendosi al tagliarmi la testa. ‘Tuo padre comprenderebbe…’ ma fu interrotto prontamente da Robb ‘Mio padre comprende la misericordia. Quando è possibile averne. ’ disse con tono autoritario rivolgendosi all’uomo che aveva parlato.  
‘Comprende l’onore…’ continuò ‘…e il coraggio’ concluse infine rivolgendosi di nuovo a me.’ ”  
Sansa ora si portò entrambe le mani alla bocca e singhiozzò.  
“Devo la vita a tuo fratello, mia lady. Ordinò che io fossi liberato nonostante tutti gli dicessero che era una scelta sconsiderata. Lui li ammonì. Mi rivolse un cenno d’assenso e vidi che mi sorrideva impercettibilmente. Fu come suggellare un patto silenzioso.  
Infine mi disse di andare da lord Tywin a dirgli che l’inverno stava arrivando per lui e portava con sé venti mila uomini del Nord.”  
Willhem parlava di Robb come fosse l’uomo più degno di stima che conoscesse.  
“Obbedii al suo ordine, portando la notizia al campo dei Lannister e lord Tywin in persona mi comandò poi di andare ad Approdo del Re per informare anche Jeoffrey e la regina. Mi nominò cavaliere, fu grazie a tuo fratello se ora non solo sono vivo, ma ho anche un titolo e protezione…”  
“Poi una volta qui sono stato subito convocato per il torneo in onore del compleanno di Jeoffrey e lì vidi voi per la prima volta mia lady…  
E se già prima avevo in mente questo piano, quando vi conobbi ebbi la certezza che fosse la cosa giusta.”  
Sansa non capiva a cosa potesse riferirsi. Tutte quelle rivelazioni l’avevano scossa, tanto che continuava a guardare Willhem boccheggiando appena. Lui invece la guardava con gli occhi che brillavano, l’aria più risoluta che mai.  
“Che cosa avete in mente?!” Riuscì solo a dire, con un filo di voce.  
“Io non brillo in niente” disse lui tranquillo “non sono intelligente come un maestro, non sono abile come uno spadaccino, non sono bravo a cantare come un menestrello. Non sono particolarmente bello, né un cacciatore, né un cuoco. Non so nemmeno io cosa vorrei fare… ma so cosa voglio essere. Voglio essere giusto.”  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio carico di tensione. Sansa lo guardava con gli occhi sgranati, indecisa se insistere perché parlasse subito o aspettare che lui trovasse le parole.  
“Voglio combattere per chi è nel giusto. Ho avuto modo di chiedere in giro. Certo, sono solo voci, ma sembra che dopo la nomina di vostro padre a Primo Cavaliere del Re, Catelyn Stark fosse venuta ad Approdo del Re in incognito… L’hanno vista in… in un bordello, mia lady.”  
Willhem guardò spiacente Sansa come se pensasse di averla offesa, ma Sansa, anche se non sapeva del viaggio intrapreso da sua madre, era al corrente del fatto che Lord Baelish gestisse una casa del piacere e che fosse un grande amico d’infanzia di sua madre. Questo, unito al fatto che Ditocorto facesse parte del consiglio ristretto e fosse ben nota la sua discrezione ed astuzia, lo avevano reso probabilmente un buon alleato agli occhi di sua madre, qualsiasi fosse il suo obiettivo nel venire a Sud.  
“Poco dopo…” continuò Willhem, non vedendo particolari reazioni in Sansa “Vostra madre ha catturato Tyrion Lannister lungo la strada del re, accusandolo di essere responsabile della storpiatura di vostro fratello minore… Un tagliagole che lavora per il folletto ne parlava con gli altri soldati giusto stamane…”.  
“Ma…” si lasciò sfuggire Sansa. Com’era possibile? Tyrion era l’unico membro della famiglia Lannister che le aveva fatto una buona impressione. Che motivo avrebbe avuto per far del male a Bran poi? Quali prove avevano trovato sua madre e suo padre?  
“Lo so, mia lady… Mi dispiace dirvi tutto questo ma…” ed iniziò a sussurrare “la morte accidentale di re Robert… la condanna di vostro padre… l’onorevole lord Stark di Grande Inverno accusato di tradimento nei confronti del suo vecchio amico e compagno d’armi per aver affermato l’illegittimità di Jeoffrey, Myrcella e Tommen. E’ tutto troppo sospetto. E io non posso sopportare di starmene qui con le mani in mano… Anzi, peggio. Non posso supportare la famiglia Lannister, non dopo essere stato risparmiato da Robb Stark… Non dopo aver visto come viene trattata Sansa Stark… Non dopo che mi sono innamorato di lei.”  
Willhem strinse forte le sue mani.  
“Willhem… ma cosa…” disse lei, sempre più sconvolta.  
“So che ci conosciamo appena. Ma non riesco a smettere di pensare a voi. Voi siete buona ed innocente e… bellissima… Vi prego concedetemi di aiutarvi. Farei qualsiasi cosa pur di aiutarvi a fuggire. Vi proteggerei a costo della mia stessa vita. E forse se riuscissi a portarvi via di qui, forse se riuscissi a riportarvi da vostro fratello e da vostra madre… Potrebbero perdonarmi per aver portato il vessillo dei Lannister. E’ questa la scelta che voglio fare, non mi importa di mio padre, non mi importa dei Lannister, perché so che il mio cuore appartiene a voi e la mia spada appartiene al Nord.”  
Willhem si era inginocchiato ai suoi piedi. Sansa era senza parole e senza fiato. Provò a raccogliere le idee per qualche istante.  
Se prima il mastino aveva potuto dirle di essere stata avventata a fidarsi di un uomo appena conosciuto, ora era impossibile anche solo pensare che Willhem non fosse affidabile.  
Tutto il racconto, tutti i dettagli che le aveva rivelato…  
La stima e la gratitudine per Robb e il desiderio ardente di sposare la sua causa per tutti quei motivi…  
La dichiarazione d’amore più bella e sincera che lei avrebbe mai potuto sognare si era appena avverata.  
Le sembrava per davvero che gli dei avessero finalmente deciso di ascoltare le sue preghiere. Sentiva gli occhi pieni di lacrime, ma era decisa a non scoppiare a piangere.  
Allungò la mano sul mento di lui e lo accarezzò facendogli alzare lo sguardo su di lei.  
Poi lo prese per mano lo riportò in piedi. Tutti i loro movimenti le sembravano rallentati.  
“Ser Willhem… Io non credo esisterà mai un uomo più meraviglioso di voi” lacrime silenziose le solcarono le guance dalla commozione e si lasciò sfuggire un risolino che intenerì Willhem.  
Con il pollice le pulì il viso dalle lacrime, le cinse delicatamente il fianco con l’altra mano e la baciò castamente sulle labbra.  
Sansa accettò con gioia quel bacio da lui tanto desiderato, quanto meritato.  
Chiuse gli occhi e la sua mente galoppò lontano.  
Willhem la portava via da Approdo del Re a cavallo, arrivava all’accampamento Stark, Robb e sua madre le correvano incontro.  
Robb concedeva a Willhem il perdono, lo nominava cavaliere.  
Willhem chiedeva la sua mano davanti a tutto il Nord.  
Lei aprì la bocca per dire sì, ma qualcosa la bloccò.  
All’improvviso la figura di Willhem, che stava in ginocchio di fronte a lei, si trasformò. Divenne più alta, le spalle si allargarono.  
I capelli si fecero lunghi e scuri, la metà gli ricaddero sul volto. L’occhio ancora visibile da verde divenne grigio, la guardava con desiderio, un sorriso beffardo stampato sul volto sfregiato.  
Sansa tornò alla realtà e si staccò un po’ troppo bruscamente dal bacio di Willhem, ma lui non sembrò accorgersene, anzi, rimaneva lì a guardarla beato.  
“Si è fatto tardi. Potrebbe essere pericoloso trattenervi ancora. Giusto qualche altro minuto per spiegarvi la mia idea… Questo sabato ci sarà la cerimonia per salutare la principessa Myrcella. Il folletto ha combinato il suo matrimonio con il principe di Dorne. La corte la accompagnerà al porto passando attraverso la Via del Fango.”  
“Tuttavia c’è una cosa che né Cersei, né Jeoffrey, né Tyrion tengono in considerazione. O meglio, forse il nano se ne rende conto, ma comunque non ha ancora fatto nulla per cambiare la situazione.  
Il popolo è affamato ed il livello di scontento è al limite. Molti, sebbene esultassero per la pubblica esecuzione di vostro padre, si sono resi conto che forse andava ascoltato.  
L’incesto fra lo sterminatore di re e la regina non è più solo una diceria, ma sta diventando una teoria sempre più condivisa.  
Non ha aiutato il fatto che la guardia cittadina si sia messa, per ordine di Jeoffrey o della regina, ad uccidere dei neonati, che si dice fossero i figli bastardi di Robert, potenziali minacce per il diritto al trono di Jeoffrey…”  
“Ma è terribile…” si limitò a dire Sansa, ignara di tutto quell’orrore. Era vero Jeoffrey era tremendo con lei, ma almeno a lei erano garantiti un letto morbido, pasti abbondanti, vestiti pregiati e bagni caldi.  
“Lo so… Ma il re non sa che così facendo non ha fatto altro che alimentare l’odio del popolo e confermare le maldicenze. Io ho intenzione di volgere la cosa a nostro vantaggio…  
Infatti nel punto in cui la strada si fa più stretta, quello in cui il popolo avrà la possibilità di trovarsi il più vicino possibile al corteo, scoppierà la rivolta. Sarò io stesso a provocarla. E voi avrete l’occasione, nel tumulto generale, di scappare.  
Sulla destra dalla carreggiata vedrete un’insegna raffigurante un usignolo” frugò velocemente nella tasca e le porse quella che sembrava una piccola spilla dorata con al centro la sagoma di un uccellino “identica a questo simbolo. Non potete sbagliarvi. Subito prima di quell’insegna vi è una calle; seguitela poi voltate a destra. Poi ancora a destra quando vedrete una piccola taverna abbandonata con l’entrata sbarrata da vecchi barili ammassati.”  
Sansa ascoltava attenta quella che poteva essere la sua unica occasione per salvarsi. Cercava di fissare il percorso nella mente. ‘Cunicolo sulla destra’ si ripeteva ‘poi destra e ancora destra quando vedrai i barili’.  
“Vi troverete davanti ad una tenda molto grande: dovete aggirarla e continuare dritta, poi voltare nuovamente a destra, poi sinistra e infine ancora destra. Non vi dovrete fermare, per nessuna ragione, e non guardate indietro.”  
‘Destra, destra ai barili, aggira la tenda, continua dritta, destra, sinistra, destra.’  
“Pensate di farcela?” Le sorrise dolcemente Willhem.  
“Voi non verrete con me, ser?” Chiese lei spaventata.  
“Vorrei tanto, mia lady, ma per innescare il tumulto dovrò stare a debita distanza. Non posso rischiare di farmi vedere o sentire. Il re e il suo cane da guardia mi hanno già inquadrato, a quanto pare…” disse seccato.  
Sansa si sentì il cuore come stretto in una morsa. Non aveva pensato al mastino. Al fatto che sarebbe scappata senza il suo aiuto, senza dirgli una parola.  
Ma che stava dicendo? Lui rimaneva dalla parte del nemico.  
Certo non si sarebbe mai offerto di compiere per lei un’impresa tanto rischiosa quanto quella di Willhem.  
E mai con una più nobile intenzione della sua!  
Doveva far finta di nulla, dimenticare quell’uomo così sgradevole e ambiguo.  
“Hai ragione… D’accordo, ce la farò.” Concluse lei facendosi coraggio.  
Willhem la guardò ammirato e le baciò la mano, ancora stretta attorno alla preziosa spilla.  
“Non temete, una volta giunta alla fine del percorso, troverete lì un mio uomo ad aspettarvi.  
E’ un contrabbandiere, ma mi è fedele e so che vi proteggerà.  
Vi porterà, per mare, fino ad un posto sicuro, ed io avrò cura di raggiungervi via terra. Avendo fatto la spia, anche se per un breve periodo, conosco una via sicura e veloce per arrivare al campo di vostro fratello.  
In realtà non così sicura visto che il suo lupo è riuscito a scovarmi!” Ridacchiò Willhem “ma credo che in vostra compagnia sarà più mansueto che mai!”.  
‘Sì, certo che lo sarà’ pensò Sansa, felice come non si sentiva da tanto, troppo tempo.  
E tutto per merito di quel giovane cavaliere, tanto perfetto da non sembrare nemmeno reale.  
Sansa, senza pensarci due volte, senza curarsi del fatto che potesse essere sconveniente per una lady, si lanciò fra le sue braccia e lo abbracciò forte come per ringraziarlo. Si lasciò andare ad una risata commossa, liberatoria, e fu felice di sentire il suo uomo ricambiare stringendola a sua volta. “A prestissimo, mia lady” disse lui rubandole un altro bacio. Poi saltò giù dal balcone e sparì, inghiottito dalla notte.

Sandor POV

Il mastino si tirò in piedi velocemente bestemmiando tutti gli dei che gli venivano in mente sul momento.  
Si mise apposto il cavallo dei pantaloni, per rendere il meno evidente possibile la sua erezione, ancora tanto ingombrante e tanto dura da fargli male.  
Nella sua testa ronzavano i peggiori insulti per chiunque stesse battendo alla sua porta alternati ai residui di quel sogno erotico a dir poco idilliaco.  
L’idiota che aveva osato interromperlo!  
Gli avrebbe staccato la testa a morsi e l’avrebbe appesa fuori dalla porta come monito, lo giurò a sé stesso.  
Digrignando i denti si trascinò verso la porta e la aprì. “Ce ne hai messo di tempo, Clegane” disse tranquillo Tyrion.  
No. Il dannatissimo folletto, no.  
Non avrebbe potuto sopportare le sue irriverenti battutine e i suoi giochetti.  
Non a quell’ora della notte.  
Non dopo quello che aveva interrotto.  
“Cosa cazzo vuoi, nano?!” Gli urlò contro il mastino, già al limite della sopportazione.  
“Bene, mi fa piacere vedere che sei di ottimo umore…” iniziò Tyrion, ma il mastino lo interruppe subito.  
“Attento nano… Non ho voglia di scherzare” lo ammonì.  
Tuttavia Tyrion non sembrava minimamente intimorito.  
“Cane che abbaia non morde, mi ha detto un vecchio saggio una volta. Ed, in effetti, è proprio per questo motivo che sono qui” disse il folletto, con quel suo tono che sembrava compiaciuto della sua stessa arguzia. Peccato solo che a Sandor non piacesse affatto.  
“Vedi di andare al sodo” incalzò il mastino sbrigativo.  
“Ecco, ho avuto modo di informarmi e… mi sembra di aver capito che, almeno per quanto riguarda questa faccenda, di te ci si possa fidare”.  
Tyrion parlava lentamente, quasi come se stesse soppesando le parole da usare. Era venuto a rompere i coglioni e ora voleva pure fare il misterioso. Sandor aprì la bocca, pronto ad insultarlo, ma Tyrion gli parlò sopra.  
“Come avrai potuto senz’altro notare, il nostro amato sovrano tende a non prendere molto in considerazione i consigli del suo Primo Cavaliere. Anzi agisce spesso seguendo il suo pensiero, alquanto volubile e… sconveniente” si limitò.  
“Sto iniziando a spazientirmi…” minacciò il mastino a voce bassa. Stava iniziando a farsi un’idea sul motivo della visita. E le sue ipotesi non gli piacevano per niente.  
“E’ mia premura dunque adoperarmi per fare l’interesse della corona, sebbene questo significhi scontentare il mio caro nipote.”  
Il mastino assunse un’espressione vaga. Se davvero il nano stava per affrontare l’argomento che immaginava, era meglio non esporsi troppo.  
“Sto parlando della ragazza Stark e della necessità di preservare la sua incolumità. E’ intuitiva la sua importanza strategica. Se avessimo avuto anche sua sorella sarebbe stato anche meglio…” disse Tyrion, più a sé stesso che al mastino. “Quindi fammi capire tu mi hai svegliato per dirmi questo? Cosa cazzo c’entro io con la ragazza Stark? Mi occupo della sicurezza del re, vengo pagato per questo, il resto non mi importa”.  
“Siamo in guerra Clegane… Dovrebbe importarti poiché le cose potrebbero cambiare”.  
“Fa la tua richiesta” disse il mastino incrociando le braccia ed appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta.  
“Vedi, ho notato… Che Joeffrey trae un certo godimento dal tormentare quella ragazza.”  
“Però che occhio” sbuffò il mastino.  
“Ho l’impressione che si trattenga quando sono presente, ma mi sono giunte voci… allarmanti. Per quanto io voglia sperare che si tratti solo di voci, non posso escluderle conoscendo il carattere particolare di mio nipote. Questo genere di cose non devono verificarsi. Ed ho bisogno che tu sia mio alleato in questo. Tu segui Jeoffrey durante tutta la sua giornata e so che non sei un idiota come Trant o Boros. Non ti chiedo di agire direttamente per evitare che le venga fatto del male, ma dovrai fare in modo da avvertirmi o tentare di rendere la situazione meno appetibile agli occhi di Jeoffrey.”  
Sandor sbuffò, ma non rispose.  
In realtà non avrebbe dovuto fare nulla di diverso da ciò che già tentava di fare, a parte il fatto che almeno ora sapeva che c’era anche qualcun altro a cui importava della salute di lei.  
Che fosse per strategia, per pena o per amore.  
Eliminò in fretta quell’ultimo pensiero dalla sua testa, ma la confusione al suo interno fu presto colta dagli occhi scaltri del folletto.  
“Già il fatto che non abbia risposto è un buon segno, considerato chi ho davanti” disse Tyrion con un breve cenno d’intesa.  
“Non farti strane idee nano, lo faccio solo perché mi fa comodo tutto l’oro con cui mi pagate e gradisco che la situazione attuale rimanga questa. Stannis o il ragazzo Stark non mi tratterebbero allo stesso modo.” concluse lui schietto.  
“Certo, certo. Allora mi posso fidare?” Disse Tyrion incerto.  
Il mastino detestava la sua sfrontatezza; si sentiva a disagio per la sua abilità nel leggere gli animi delle persone con cui aveva a che fare. Cosa che non doveva assolutamente succedere nel suo caso, per cui si sforzo con tutto sé stesso di risultare impassibile.  
“Avanti parla” ringhiò.  
Tyrion esitò. Rimase a squadrarlo per qualche istante, dando il tempo a Sandor di valutare l’importanza dell’informazione che gli avrebbe rivelato.  
“Bene… Allora adesso cerco di spiegarti cos’ho scoperto. Qualche ora ho avuto modo di ascoltare una pesante invettiva di Jeoffrey. Si trovava nella stanza del concilio ristretto con qualcuno, presumibilmente qualcuno che ne fa parte. Sbraitava in maniera incontrollabile e sembrava furioso per qualcosa nei confronti di qualcuno.  
Purtroppo non sono riuscito a sentire molto solo frammenti… ‘Come ha osato… Sporco traditore… La pagherà cara’.  
Tramava vendetta. E mi preme assicurarmi che la cosa non riguardi la ragazza Stark.  
Certo poteva riferirsi anche a molte altre persone: Robb Stark, Stannis Baratheon, me medesimo…  
Tu sai qualcosa che io non so?” Chiese Tyrion.  
Ma lo chiese in una maniera molto strana, quasi fosse una domanda retorica e lui sapesse già la risposta.  
Questa cosa spiazzò il Mastino che non rispose subito.  
Lo sapeva già? Che voleva fare il nano? Saggiare la sua onestà? O capire se era stato lui stesso ad avvisare Jeoffrey? Decise di fidarsi a sua volta.  
“La ragazza oggi era nei giardini ed un cavaliere le ronzava intorno” disse apatico “Li ho incrociati. Ma non l’ho riferito io a Jeoffrey. Comunque chiunque potrebbe averli visti e averglielo detto, bastava un’ancella o un informatore”.  
Tyrion non si stupì e il mastino capì che aveva fatto finta di non sapere nulla avere la sua versione.  
Quindi aveva fatto bene ad essere sincero.  
Tuttavia il folletto era visibilmente preoccupato.  
“Chi era il ragazzo?”  
Solo in quel momento il mastino realizzò che non si era minimamente interessato all’identità del ragazzo, tanto era preso dalla rabbia.  
“Non lo so” ammise il mastino, più a sé stesso che a Tyrion. “Maledizione… Ma anche se fosse… Non ha senso…”  
“Non ha senso?” Chiese il mastino.  
“Dico che non ha senso che si riferisse a loro. Perché poi Jeoffrey, una volta finito di urlare, ha iniziato a parlare a voce più bassa e sono riuscito a cogliere solo il nome di sua sorella Myrcella. La quale non è in alcun modo collegabile né a Sansa né tantomeno a questo cavaliere sconosciuto. Potrebbe invece essersi riferito a me e alla mia iniziativa per l’alleanza con Dorne.  
Preferirei fosse così. Io ho modo di proteggermi, ma Sansa… E’ per questo che ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Controlla Jeoffrey, avvertimi nel caso ti sembri in procinto di… Beh riferiscimi ogni atteggiamento sospetto” disse e sembrò scacciare dalla mente pensieri terribili.  
Il mastino non rispose, non gli andava proprio di essere al servizio del nano, ma per la sicurezza dell’uccelletto avrebbe fatto anche questo. Maledicendosi, grugnì in segno d’assenso. Tyrion sembrò soddisfatto dell’accordo. Proprio mentre il mastino sperava che stesse per andarsene, il nano girò nuovamente il capo verso di lui e, con orrore del mastino, sorrise.  
“Un’ultima cosa, Clegane” disse Tyrion “come mai non l’hai detto a Jeoffrey?”.  
“Che.. cosa?” Chiese il mastino, colto nel vivo.  
“Come mai non gli hai detto ciò che hai visto nei giardini?” La malizia ben stampata sul volto deformato. ‘Maledetto, piccolo, mostro’ lo insultò il mastino senza guardarlo e pensando alla svelta ad una scusa.  
“Conosco il carattere del re e non sarebbe stato conveniente per me portargli una notizia del genere. Ricordatelo nano, io agisco solo ed esclusivamente nel mio interesse” mentì “Se quei due incoscienti hanno intenzione di farsi ammazzare, ben venga. Ma non ho intenzione di rimetterci io”.  
Tyrion non sembrava convinto, ma il tono iracondo del mastino aveva finalmente sortito un qualche effetto perché, dopo un ultimo sorrisetto, se ne andò.  
Il mastino sbatté la porta e si lasciò cadere sul letto, esausto, chiedendosi se prima o poi la sua vita avrebbe smesso di prendersi gioco di lui.


	9. Il mantello

Buongiorno a tutti.  
Lo so, sono imperdonabile, quindi non tenterò nemmeno di scusarmi, però voglio provare a dare una spiegazione se vorrete crederci.  
E’ tragica e comica insieme: per farla breve, ho annaffiato il mio portatile con la borraccia dell’acqua.  
Ci ho messo un mese per recuperare questo capitolo, che era già quasi finito a fine novembre…  
Comunque tra momenti di speranza e disperazione mi sono persa e non sapevo quale fosse il modo migliore per avvisarvi del ritardo. E per qualche motivo ho deciso che fosse meglio sparire nel nulla fino al momento in cui sarei riuscita a recuperare questo dannato capitolo xD  
Spero comunque che possa piacervi e per aiutarvi faccio un breve recap: Sansa si sveglia dopo aver vissuto l’appuntamento più bello della sua vita con Willhem; è piena di rinnovata gioia e speranza, rimugina sul piano per fuggire e su cosa le ha lasciato quella esperienza ad Approdo del Re; Sandor invece durante la notte ha avuto due appuntamenti.  
Uno molto gradevole con il suo subconscio ed uno decisamente meno piacevole con Tyrion, con il quale però stringe una specie di accordo per difendere Sansa.

Sansa POV

Sansa non ricordava di aver mai dormito così serenamente ad Approdo del Re.  
Le prime notti erano un bagno d’adrenalina, agitata com’era e speranzosa di riuscire a farsi notare mettendo in pratica tutte le buone maniere che le erano state insegnate e facendo sfoggio delle migliori virtù di una nobile lady.  
L’entusiasmo era però scomparso nel giro di poche settimane; presto arrivarono gli incubi sulla morte di suo padre e durarono diversi mesi.  
Andava a letto piangendo e si svegliava con gli occhi ancora pieni di lacrime al punto che spesso risultava difficile nascondere gli aloni violacei sotto gli occhi.  
Per ordine della regina Cersei, il Gran Maestro Pycelle le aveva prescritto, pur con riluttanza poiché ad ogni occasione non mancava di rimarcare quanto Sansa fosse indegna di tali premure, delle gocce che garantivano un sonno senza sogni.  
Ed infatti così fu per un periodo che le consentì di recuperare un po’ di forze.  
Era stata poi nuovamente messa alla prova dalle notti degli ultimi mesi: nonostante la situazione si fosse in generale stabilizzata, l’ansia e la paura le provocavano continui mal di testa e tachicardie anche quando si trovava sola nella sua stanza.  
Ma ora nel suo cuore si era accesa una luce, portata come un vessillo dal giovane Willhem. Una luce di speranza, tangibile e calda che la faceva sentire al sicuro, protetta da tutto ciò che di terribile accadeva attorno a lei.  
Egli sperabilmente l’avrebbe condotta in salvo e riportata in poco tempo tra le braccia di sua madre, con i suoi fratelli e tutto il Nord.  
Fu quel dolce pensiero a svegliarla quando Shae aprì le tende e il sole mattutino le accarezzò dolcemente il viso. Sorrise fra sé tenendo ancora gli occhi chiusi, sentendosi piena di vita, di coraggio e annusando l’aria tiepida e profumata a pieni polmoni.  
Shae dopo aver sbrigato qualche veloce mestiere si avvicinò al letto e la guardò facendo no con la testa, ma sempre sorridendo.  
Sansa infatti si era tirata su le coperte per coprirsi il viso arrossato e rideva per l’imbarazzo e per la felicità insieme.  
“A quanto pare è andata bene!” Disse Shae ridendo.  
Sembravano davvero due amiche prima di iniziare a spettegolare sull’ultimo appuntamento di una delle due e questo non poteva far altro che esaltare Sansa ancora di più.  
“E’ stato magico, Shae!” Le disse sospirando con aria sognante.  
Aveva riflettuto e si era detta che sarebbe stato meglio rimanere sul vago con l’ancella, per quanto riguardava la fuga con Willhem.  
Sansa sapeva di potersi fidare di Shae, ma sicuramente non avrebbe approvato un piano così pericoloso.  
Avrebbe obiettato che moltissime cose sarebbero potute andare storte, Sansa lo sapeva.  
A dirla tutta aveva pensato anche lei almeno una volta a tutte le potenziali falle: se qualcuno l’avesse riconosciuta e fermata, se l’uomo fidato di Willhem non fosse stato poi così fidato, se Willhem non fosse riuscito a far scoppiare il tumulto…  
Tuttavia tutti quei punti deboli non erano abbastanza preoccupanti da poter oscurare l’ottimismo disarmante di Sansa, che già galoppava con la mente verso le nevose piane di Grande Inverno.  
No, non avrebbe permesso nemmeno a sé stessa di dubitare di quel piano, tantomeno a Shae. Inoltre quante meno persone ne fossero state al corrente e meglio sarebbe stato.  
Se si fosse preoccupata per lei, Shae avrebbe potuto mettersi inutilmente in pericolo e questo Sansa non poteva permetterlo.  
“Sono contenta che sia andata bene. E soprattutto che non vi abbia visti nessuno. Ve la meritate un po’ di pace. Ma ricorda: devi avere il buon senso di capire che non potrà mai esserci nulla fra te e quel ragazzo. Spero che tu gliel’abbia spiegato, una volta finito l’appuntamento. E’ davvero troppo pericoloso, per entrambi!” Disse Shae assumendo un tono severo.  
Sansa si fece seria ed annuì obbediente, cercando di non far trasparire emozioni.  
“Su adesso non fare quella faccia triste, ti preparo un bel bagno, ti va?” Chiese poi ammiccando l’ancella come per consolarla.  
Sansa accettò di buon grado e la guardò mentre usciva dalla stanza per andare a preparare l’occorrente.

Quando fu sola si lasciò cadere di nuovo sul cuscino, i lunghi capelli rossi sparpagliati. Nulla avrebbe potuto far venir meno la felicità che le riempiva il cuore quella mattina e faceva da scudo contro ogni pensiero negativo.  
Decisa ad assaporare per bene quella sensazione, prese la spilla datale da Willhem che aveva tenuto sotto al cuscino, stringendola nel palmo per tutta la notte, si alzò e andò al balcone per guardare il mare.  
Posizionò la spilletta davanti all’occhio destro, chiuse il sinistro e la tenne fra indice e pollice. Poi la inclinò leggermente di modo che riflettesse la luce solare e la osservò bene.  
Tutte le cose assumevano un nuovo valore, una nuova sfumatura colorata, grazie al soffio di vita che le era stato donato.  
Le tende si gonfiavano verso l’interno della stanza facendo sembrare il terrazzo ancora più ampio di quanto già non fosse; Sansa respirò l’aria calda salmastra, come se stesse già dicendo addio a quel posto che le era sembrato tanto meraviglioso all’inizio e poi era diventato di colpo la sua prigione infernale.  
Con la mente volle scusarsi con il mare, il sole e il panorama, perché infondo sapeva che in altre circostanze li avrebbe amati. Certo non era colpa loro se le persone che vi abitavano non erano belle quanto quel luogo.  
Solamente ora che finalmente stava per fuggire si rendeva conto di quanto era cambiata vivendo al Sud.  
Era partita dal Nord con mille aspettative e tanti sogni da realizzare e li aveva visti tutti infrangersi, uno dopo l’altro.  
Era partita dal Nord odiando il Nord, considerandolo un posto lugubre; le persone che vi abitavano erano rozze ai suoi occhi e persino la sua famiglia era per lei fonte di vergogna.  
Ora invece…  
Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di riabbracciare suo padre.  
Il senso di colpa bruciava ancora dentro di lei per come si era comportata da ingrata nei suoi confronti, per non aver capito per tempo quanto fosse importante ciò che già possedeva e soprattutto perché in cuor suo sentiva che, se la situazione aveva preso quella piega, in gran parte era per colpa sua.  
La morte di Lady era stata colpa sua: per ingraziarsi Jeoffrey e la Regina aveva mentito dicendo di non ricordare la scena.  
La morte di suo padre, dei suoi uomini e della sua ancella erano colpa sua: lei era corsa ad avvisare la regina Cersei delle decisioni del padre perché a tutti i costi non voleva andarsene da Approdo del Re.  
Perché? Perché si era comportata in quel modo?!  
Aveva pensato alla reazione di sua madre una volta appresa la notizia della morte di suo marito. Non era però riuscita ad immaginare cosa avrebbe detto se avesse saputo il ruolo che aveva avuto sua figlia nel suo assassinio.  
Che cosa avrebbe detto Robb, Arya, Bran… Perfino Reeckon, così piccolo, avrebbe potuto rendersi conto di quanto sua sorella maggiore fosse stata stupida e l’avrebbe odiata.  
Eccome se l’avrebbero odiata.  
Non avevano neanche potuto stringersi per alleviare il dolore. Se solo non fossero mai venuti al Sud, forse avrebbero potuto ancora essere felici.  
Sansa ripensò a quanto aveva insistito con sua madre la sera del banchetto a Grande Inverno e si disprezzò ancora di più.  
Odiare sé stessa era un’altra delle cose che aveva imparato a Sud. Avrebbe voluto parlare alla Sansa del passato, che si considerava al di sopra di tutti, e dirle che le avrebbe fatto bene imparare un po’ di autocritica e di umiltà. Forse in futuro le sarebbero state utili per prendere decisioni migliori.  
La mente di Sansa volò ai piccoli Bran e Reeckon, soli a Grande Inverno. Il maestro Luwin aveva avuto il coraggio di metterli al corrente della morte di Lord Eddard Stark?  
E Arya? Era sparita… Non riusciva neanche a pensare che potesse essere morta. Ma dopotutto come avrebbe potuto uscire viva da Approdo del Re con tutte le guardie a darle la caccia?  
Poi pensò a Robb ed al coraggio che aveva dovuto raccogliere per scendere in guerra così giovane, con così poco preavviso, ma con la speranza di salvare suo padre e potergli nuovamente cedere tutto il peso della responsabilità. Quanto era stato difficile per lui accettare che niente sarebbe più stato come prima?  
Sarebbero tornati a Nord non appena lei fosse arrivata al campo per rimettere insieme i pezzi. Lì erano al sicuro, quello era il posto della sua famiglia. Casa loro.  
E Willhem sarebbe venuto con lei a Nord. Per lei rinunciava alla sua famiglia e al suo titolo. Voleva rischiare la vita ancora una volta per aiutarla. Doveva amarla davvero, pensò Sansa.  
La ragazza che era venuta ad approdo del Re diversi mesi fa avrebbe dato qualunque cosa pur di incontrare un uomo del genere, tanto valoroso quanto innamorato.  
Eppure sentiva che mancava qualcosa, sentiva che le sue priorità erano cambiate.  
Non era più la ragazza tutta rose e fiori di una volta e su questo non c’erano dubbi. Sentiva di provare un grande affetto per quel giovane così altruista, tuttavia i suoi baci, le sue attenzioni, il prenderla per mano… Non scatenavano le emozioni profonde che aveva pensato di provare.  
Ma si disse che forse ci sarebbe voluto del tempo per conoscersi meglio. Dopotutto doveva ancora imparare molto sull’amore e sulle relazioni, viste le ultime esperienze.  
Anche sua madre, pensò, aveva dovuto sposare un uomo che non amava inizialmente, glielo aveva raccontato. Aveva una forte infatuazione invece per il fratello di Eddard, Brandon Stark. Ma con il tempo, il matrimonio e i figli aveva imparato ad amare davvero Ned ed erano stati felici per tanto tempo…  
Ecco, si disse, forse lei sarebbe stata come sua madre, avrebbe conosciuto il vero amore a poco a poco.  
Non c’era partito migliore di Willhem. Le stava dando tutto sé stesso. Era bello e nobile, gentile, educato.  
Non sentiva di amarlo, ma gli voleva bene e gli doveva molto. Cercava di convincersi che fosse la persona giusta per lei, ma non ci riusciva del tutto.  
Sansa chiuse gli occhi e inspirò profondamente, riscuotendosi dall’apatia che quel fiume di pensieri le aveva provocato.  
Tornò a guardare la sagoma dorata al centro della spilla.  
Il profilo di quell’uccellino luccicava facendole male agli occhi. Quell’uccellino… La verità scomoda che si faceva spazio piano piano nella sua coscienza la spaventava sempre di più. Perché proprio quell’uomo continuava a tornare nei suoi pensieri?  
Forse perché stava per fuggire senza dirgli nulla. Forse perché le ultime parole che lei gli aveva rivolto erano state terribili e colme di disprezzo.  
Ma come biasimarla?  
Lui era il nemico. E come se non bastasse non c’era mai rispetto nel suo modo di esprimersi, né gentilezza nel suo modo di fare, né alcuna traccia di un qualche valore condivisibile.  
‘Ma ti ha aiutata…’ disse una vocina indesiderata all’interno della testa di Sansa ‘ti ha aiutata, ti ha consigliata, ti ha tirato fuori da situazioni scomode’.  
Era vero.  
Quei pochi momenti con lui, Sansa doveva ammetterlo, le erano rimasti impressi in un modo o nell’altro, in maniera negativa, ma sorprendentemente anche positiva talvolta. Il contatto fra loro, visivo o fisico che fosse, non le era mai indifferente.  
Quel finto cavaliere, così ambiguo e misterioso, era riuscito a stregarla, a intrigarla.  
Ma com’era stato possibile?  
Diverse volte Sansa aveva pensato di schiarirsi le idee confidandosi con Shae o si era immaginata a parlare dell’argomento con qualcuno, magari sua madre o la regina…  
Se ne vergognava terribilmente.  
Come avrebbe potuto spiegare che la lady, promessa sposa del re, sentisse qualcosa per un uomo come lui? Un uomo mostruosamente sfregiato, un rinomato assassino, un volgare mastino.  
Non c’erano parole per spiegare quello che lei vedeva in Sandor Clegane.  
O forse sì, le parole c’erano, anche se incerte. A mancare erano soprattutto delle orecchie pronte ad ascoltare una cosa del genere.  
Sansa ormai riusciva a guardare il suo volto sprezzante, gli occhi grigi intimidatori, senza soffermarsi sulla cicatrice.  
La sua presenza la irrigidiva, sentirlo nominare la faceva sussultare. Questo con Willhem non succedeva. Perché?  
Un rumore sordo la fece sobbalzare; i suoi pensieri furono bruscamente interrotti quando lei si girò di scatto per guardare la porta.  
Doveva essere Shae che bussava, di ritorno con sapone ed acqua calda. “Avanti” trillò Sansa, sicura che Shae sarebbe comunque entrata di lì a poco perché così era solita fare.  
Ma quando ciò non avvenne si preoccupò: corse dietro il separè, si infilò alla buona l’abito più semplice che era riuscita ad afferrare e si affrettò ad andare ad aprire.  
Era a due metri dalla porta quando essa si spalancò e a Sansa mancò il fiato. Ser Boros e Ser Kettleblack la guardavano dalla soglia.

Sandor POV

Quella mattina Jeoffrey l’aveva fatto chiamare piuttosto presto. Già alle otto di mattina era davanti alla porta della stanza reale ad aspettare che uscisse, insieme a Meryn Trant.  
Tra tutti gli scagnozzi di Jeoffrey, Meryn fottuto Trant, era quello che più odiava. E per qualche sciagurata ragione era anche quello con cui si trovava più spesso a fare la guardia o quello con cui doveva coordinarsi per eseguire gli ordini.  
Tendenzialmente, aveva notato il mastino, Jeoffrey usava Trant per attaccare e lui per difendersi. Non ne era certo, ma pensava che, dopo che lo aveva dissuaso dal picchiare la ragazza Stark sulle mura e dopo che aveva dato in escandescenza al torneo, ora Jeoffrey evitasse di coinvolgerlo in faccende che la riguardassero.  
La cosa, doveva ammetterlo, gli andava più che bene, purché fossero solo quelle le motivazioni. Sarebbe stata la fine per lui se chiunque, non solo Jeoffrey, avesse anche solo lontanamente intravisto il suo debole per quella ragazza.  
Al contrario di lui, Trant sembrava godere come uno schifoso maiale nell’infliggere le punizioni che Jeoffrey ordinava, sguazzando nella disperazione dei malcapitati.  
Lo odiava.  
Non solo non c’era nessuna traccia di tecnica nel suo modo di combattere, ma come se non bastasse cercava sempre di prendersi meriti non suoi e di garantirsi le lodi del re per aver ucciso uomini disarmati o innocenti.  
Sandor ricordava bene la gioia che aveva provato quando aveva visto Trant inginocchiarsi davanti a Jeoffrey per comunicargli che Arya Stark era riuscita fuggire. Subito dopo però, per distogliere l’attenzione dal suo palese fallimento, gli aveva prontamente detto di aver infilzato un uomo di Ned Stark, che era stato incaricato di proteggerla.  
Jeoffrey, com’era prevedibile, era stato troppo preso dai dettagli sulla crudeltà dell’uccisione per curarsi di come fossero andate veramente le cose.  
Ma Sandor, vedendo com’erano ridotti male i compagni di Trant e pensando che la ragazzina potesse essere ancora lì nascosta da qualche parte, aveva pensato di indagare. Aveva fatto bene.  
Nulla fu più appagante della grassa risata che si fece quando trovò quell’uomo a terra, la spada d’allenamento in legno ancora stretta in mano.  
Praticamente Trant era al pari di Janos Slynth quanto a stupidità, inettitudine e soprattutto boria. Sterminare tutti quei bambini ancora attaccati al seno delle loro madri…  
‘Anche tu hai ucciso un ragazzo… Non sei così diverso da loro’ sentì una vocina nella sua testa, ma tentò debolmente di scacciarla rispondendosi che era stato obbligato.  
Sì, gli era stato dato un ordine e lui aveva dovuto obbedire per preservare sé stesso.  
Preservare sé stesso era necessario per adempiere all’unico fine di quella vita maledetta a cui era stato condannato.  
Uccidere suo fratello. Lui era il vero mostro.  
Gregor aveva trucidato i figli appena nati di Raegar ed Ellaria, non lui. Eppure il nome Clegane era stato associato a quella mattanza e quindi indelebilmente anche a Sandor stesso.  
Che la cosa gli piacesse o meno, questa sua mentalità e questo modo di ragionare stavano lentamente cambiando proprio grazie all’influsso di Sansa Stark.  
Da quando lei era apparsa, Sandor aveva iniziato a non pensare solamente a sé stesso e conseguentemente a dare più valore anche alla sua vita.  
E il tutto era avvenuto senza che lui se ne rendesse conto, un po’ perché non voleva accettare quei sentimenti e un po’ perché il comportamento di lei lo faceva imbestialire.  
Giustamente lui non si aspettava alcun tipo di carineria da parte sua; lei era nobile, gentile, bellissima mentre lui beh… ‘Chi potrebbe mai amarti’ gli aveva detto.  
E conveniva anche lui che non ci fosse una frase più sintetica e adatta di quella.  
Pungente al punto giusto.  
Doveva aver preso spunto da lui, dal suo modo di parlare, perché pensò che a ruoli invertiti lui avrebbe detto esattamente la stessa cosa.  
Ad ogni modo gli sembrava che, da quando aveva cominciato a covare questi sentimenti, lei fosse diventata, se possibile, ancora più insopportabile.  
Si comportava in maniera stupida, avventata e non ascoltava più le sue raccomandazioni.  
Questo fatto rappresentava un grosso problema poiché lui era combattuto tra il desiderio di tenerla al sicuro e la voglia di lasciarla al suo destino.  
Avrebbe dovuto fregarsene fin dall’inizio e lasciare che si buttasse da sola in pasto ai leoni, ma invece no.  
Non solo si era già messo in mezzo più di una volta, ma si era anche messo al servizio del folletto pur di aiutarla.  
Maledetto lui.  
Tante volte aveva cercato di fingere di essere qualcuno che non era, incatenando la parte più fragile di sé, fonte di vergogna e debolezza. Era più facile e più conveniente tenere tutti alla larga, farsi temere, farsi odiare. Non poteva rimanere deluso, se non si faceva aspettative e se non dava importanza a niente e nessuno.  
Ma quando si trattava di Sansa beh…  
Pensarla in pericolo o pensarla in balia di Jeoffrey o, ancora peggio, di Trant e molti altri, faceva scattare qualcosa, una rabbia disumana, da autentico mastino. Il ragazzino era solo un esaltato che all’occorrenza si nascondeva dietro le gonne di sua madre, ma tutto quel potere gli aveva dato alla testa e ora era compito suo reprimere i suoi accessi, pur con quanta più discrezione possibile.  
Finalmente, dopo quasi un’ora passata a fare la guardia davanti alle stanze del re in compagnia di Trant, ringraziando gli dei che avesse avuto almeno il buon senso di starsene zitto, sentì dei passi dietro la porta e poi la serratura che scattava.  
“Ahh che bella giornata oggi, non è vero Trant? Mastino?” Disse Jeoffrey, sebbene fosse palese che non gli interessasse davvero ricevere una risposta.  
Sandor infatti non rispose, ma nemmeno si stupì quando vide la faccia di Trant deformarsi in uno sgradevole sorriso soddisfatto.  
In un secondo momento notò il ghigno beffardo stampato sul volto di Jeoffrey e dopo, sempre con la coda dell’occhio, vide una balestra pesante, con l’impugnatura finemente decorata, che Jeoffrey teneva saldamente con entrambe le mani. Un brivido freddo lo percorse.  
“Andate a caccia, mio Re?” Chiese Trant in tono adulatorio quando anche lui vide l’arma.  
“Qualcosa del genere” rispose distratto Jeoffrey, accarezzando la balestra. Si lasciò sfuggire un risolino inquietante che fece gelare il sangue nelle vene a Sandor.  
Era successo qualcosa che lui non sapeva? Cercò di mantenere la calma… Non doveva trattarsi per forza di Sansa.  
‘Fa che non si tratti di Sansa’ continuava a ripetersi mentalmente.  
“Bene, mi attendono nella Sala del Trono. Trant seguimi. Mastino… resta di guardia.” Stabilì Jeoffrey guardando davanti a sé.  
Ecco, ora c’era davvero da preoccuparsi.  
Quando mai Jeoffrey si era privato del suo scudo giurato? Codardo com’era non si rinunciava mai alla possibilità di essere ben protetto. A quanto pareva quella circostanza lo rendeva abbastanza sicuro di sé da servirsi solo di Trant e questa considerazione non piacque affatto al mastino.  
Stava per aprire la bocca quando Jeoffrey gli lanciò un’occhiata intimidatoria, girando appena la testa. Sandor si raddrizzò sul posto e, guardando avanti, annuì.  
Ma non appena Jeofffrey e Trant voltarono l’angolo prese a ragionare freneticamente.  
Cosa conveniva fare? Era meglio andare direttamente ad avvertire il folletto o controllare prima se Sansa fosse al sicuro nelle sue stanze?  
Poteva ancora essere un falso allarme…  
E che figura avrebbe fatto con il nano se fosse corso da lui al primo sospetto senza uno straccio di prova?  
No, era meglio controllare prima le stanze di Sansa…  
Poteva bussare, aspettare di sentire la sua voce in risposta, ed eventualmente andarsene prima che lei potesse vedere chi aveva bussato.  
Maledicendo sé stesso, disobbedì per la prima volta ad un ordine diretto e corse verso la scala alla sua sinistra.

Sansa POV

I due cavalieri non le avevano concesso di aspettare che Shae tornasse affinché la aiutasse a mettere un abito più appropriato e ad acconciarsi i capelli. Le avevano detto semplicemente che il Re richiedeva con urgenza la sua presenza nella Sala del Trono e si erano limitati a guardarla male quando aveva avanzato quella richiesta.  
Così li aveva seguiti senza aggiungere nient’altro, cercando disperatamente di pettinarsi i capelli con le mani. Il tutto badando anche a non farsi notare troppo mentre si sistemava, per paura di infastidirli. Le loro espressioni, infatti, non preannunciavano niente di buono.  
Sansa sudava freddo: c’era decisamente più di un motivo per essere stata convocata. Il mastino aveva detto a Jeoffrey quello che era successo nei giardini? Oppure qualcuno l’aveva vista con Willhem quella notte?  
Nel primo caso, avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo.  
Per qualche motivo aveva pensato che il mastino non avrebbe mai intenzionalmente cercato di farle del male. Ma, col senno di poi, lei lo aveva schernito in malo modo e non si era mostrata per niente dispiaciuta o pentita di essersi lasciata corteggiare da Willhem. Si era comportata da stupida, ancora una volta.  
Avrebbe dovuto andare a cercarlo, scusarsi…  
E se, invece, non fosse stato il mastino a parlare?  
Chi poteva averli visti in quel buio corridoio a quell’ora della notte?  
E perché non li aveva interrotti subito, ma era andato a riferire tutto a Jeoffrey?  
Chi poteva volerle così male?  
Sansa era talmente in ansia che non si rese nemmeno conto del fatto che erano giunti di fronte al portone principale della Sala del Trono.  
La porta si aprì lentamente, sfregando sul pavimento, ed il rumore rimbombò in tutta la sala.

Sandor POV

Sandor correva attraverso corridoi e saliva gradini da almeno cinque minuti. Nonostante fosse un lasso di tempo relativamente breve, le terribili immagini che continuavano a venirgli in mente lo rendevano insopportabilmente lungo. Finalmente arrivò al piano in cui si trovava l’appartamento di Sansa. Senza pensarci due volte, bussò e trattenne il respiro.  
Con suo orrore, a quel debole tocco la porta si aprì rivelando una stanza vuota. Sandor non osò chiamarla, rimase lì.  
Respirò a fondo per tentare di calmarsi, riprendere fiato e pensare al da farsi. Qualche istante dopo sussultò vedendo, dietro le tende del letto a baldacchino, una figura che si affaccendava. Per un attimo si tranquillizzò e pensò a come andarsene senza farsi notare, ma poi le vide addosso l’abito tipico delle ancelle; la donna corse verso il fondo della stanza per controllare quella adiacente.  
Era visibilmente agitata; teneva in mano una gran quantità di boccette di diversi colori, ma sembrava sul punto di buttarle tutte a terra, mentre correva guardandosi attorno.  
Sandor sentì un grande frastuono di vetri rotti e poi l’ancella portarsi le mani alla testa. Poi si girò e si accorse di lui.  
“TU!” Urlò mostrando i denti “Dov’è lady Sansa?! Cos’hai detto al Re?! Dove l’hanno portata?!”.  
Senza traccia di paura, si avvicinò a lui, calpestando vetri e polveri colorate. In un momento scoprì un pugnale nascosto dalla gonna in un movimento che non era solito vedere in una semplice domestica.  
Fece per impugnarlo, ma il mastino la interruppe subito preoccupato.  
“Datti una calmata, io non ho fatto un cazzo!” Sbraitò, cercando di mantenere la calma necessaria per continuare a ragionare.  
Quella donna era pazza quasi quando la sua lady!  
“Tu!! Tu… non hai? Ma… l’hai vista ieri in compagnia di quel giovane cavaliere!” l’accusò l’ancella modulando di poco il tono di voce e puntandogli un dito contro.  
“Sì, ma non ho detto nulla…” disse e se ne pentì subito “non ancora almeno” minacciò a vuoto.  
Ancora una volta non voleva apparire debole a causa sua.  
La donna sembrò soppesarlo per qualche momento.  
Lo guardava in tralice e senza levargli gli occhi di dosso si lasciò cadere su di uno sgabello lì vicino con aria affranta.  
“Ma allora… Dov’è Sansa adesso? Con chi?! E perché!” Chiese con voce spezzata.  
Sembrava sul punto di scoppiare a piangere. Probabilmente si sentiva in colpa per non essere stata presente quando Sansa era stata prelevata.  
“Non lo so. Sono venuto a cercarla. Speravo me l’avresti detto tu dove si trovava” si passò una mano sul viso per asciugare il sudore. Poi chiuse gli occhi e si premette una mano sulla fronte per pensare.  
“Devo trovare il folletto” disse infine a voce più alta del voluto.  
Si girò e fece per uscire, ma l’ancella parlò di nuovo.  
“Tyrion!” gridò e poi si zittì di colpo come per rimangiarsi quello che aveva detto “Voglio dire… Il Primo Cavaliere si trova in paese. La sua guardia del corpo ha ricevuto una soffiata riguardo le attività di una gilda di alchimisti… Lui era interessato ed è andato ad indagare” concluse mesta.  
Il fatto che si fosse fidata al punto da rivelargli tutte quelle cose lo stupì molto considerato il suo atteggiamento tutt’altro che amichevole di pochi istanti prima.  
Doveva aver intuito che lui rappresentava l’ultima possibilità di aiutare Sansa.  
Sandor non si chiese come facesse quell’ancella a conoscere nel dettaglio le attività del folletto, ma decise di fidarsi istintivamente; dopo averle fatto un veloce cenno, corse fuori dalla stanza.

Sansa POV

“Sei stata convocata qui per rispondere dell’ultimo affronto di tuo fratello!” Urlò Jeoffrey puntandole la balestra contro e la sua voce rimbombò in tutto l’enorme volume della Sala.  
Passeggiava avanti e indietro davanti al Trono, squadrandola adirato.  
Sansa era terrorizzata, ma doveva sforzarsi di rispondere.  
“Vostra Grazia! Qualunque cosa abbia fatto mio fratello, non è mia la colpa! Sapete bene che è così! Vi supplico!” cercò di dire con la voce spezzata dai singhiozzi. Ma le sue parole parevano infastidirlo ancora di più.  
“FAI SILENZIO!” urlò Jeoffrey e sferrò un calcio ad un tavolino d’argento sul quale erano poggiati una pregiata brocca di cristallo e un calice “La tua voce mi dà sui nervi.”  
I vetri si infransero davanti e tutto attorno a Sansa che stava in ginocchio al centro della sala, con dame e cavalieri che si tenevano a distanza sotto le navate laterali della sala a guardare inermi quella scena straziante.  
Sansa aveva notato subito che non era presente la guardia reale al completo, solo Meryn Trant alla destra di Jeoffrey e i due uomini che l’avevano scortata lì, rimasti in disparte.  
Non c’erano nemmeno la regina Cersei e Lord Tyrion. Né Willhem… né il mastino.  
Nonostante il loggiato fosse colmo di persone, Sansa si sentì più sola che mai.  
I volti che aveva potuto intravedere ai suoi lati, mentre camminava lungo il tappeto rosso centrale per arrivare al cospetto di Jeoffrey, non le erano familiari e non erano di alcun conforto. Anzi, sebbene alcuni fossero spaventati, altri la guardavano duramente e con sdegno.  
“Ser Lancel esponile i fatti” disse Jeoffrey che sembrava annoiato dai suoi lamenti e non aveva smesso di tenerla sotto tiro.  
Sansa si girò leggermente udendo i passi e poi la voce di un giovane dai lunghi capelli biondi che si era fatto avanti rispetto alla folla.  
“Grazie ad un sortilegio, tuo fratello ha assalito Staffort Lannister con un’orda di lupi. Migliaia di soldati sono morti. E, dopo il massacro, gli uomini del Nord hanno banchettato con le loro carni!” Disse teatralmente e guardandola con disgusto.  
Ci fu un moto di indignazione generale: le dame si portavano le mani alla bocca, gli uomini alzavano i pugni e gridavano insulti.  
Sansa temeva da tempo che potesse verificarsi una simile situazione nel caso Robb fosse riuscito a vincere qualche battaglia, ma non pensava che sarebbe stato concesso a Jeoffrey di sfogarsi su di lei.  
Non per davvero almeno; si aspettava che la usassero per minacciare suo fratello, ma farle davvero del male era controproducente, illogico, immorale, meschino. Ma poi Sansa si rese conto che la moralità, il gioco pulito, l’onore… Erano cose che lei era abituata a vedere nel suo popolo.  
Non al Sud, non nei Lannister… Non in Jeoffrey.  
Tornò a girarsi verso di lui e lo guardò mascherando come poteva l’odio in supplica.  
Jeoffrey era fuori di sé dalla rabbia, digrignava i denti guardando prima lei e poi il valletto.  
Lancel Lannister parlò ancora.  
“Come se non bastasse questa dimostrazione della bestialità del popolo da cui provieni, tuo fratello, con un’infida strategia, ha ingannato le vedette ed ha lasciato che duemila dei suoi uomini andassero a morire contro Tywin Lannister.  
Così facendo l’ha tenuto occupato mentre con il grosso del suo esercito attaccava a sorpresa Jaime Lannister a Delta delle Acque. Il Giovane Lupo ha ripreso il castello di sua madre Tully ed ha fatto prigioniero il fratello della regina reggente, nonché lo zio del nostro amato Re!” Gridò in tono pomposo, ostentando più che poteva il suo sdegno.  
Sansa capì tutto in un lampo: le vedette, la strategia… Tutto collimava alla perfezione con il racconto di Willhem. Era lui la chiave: Robb l’aveva risparmiato apposta per poter mettere in atto il suo piano. E Willhem aveva portato un’informazione fuorviante all’accampamento di Tywin… Non poteva crederci.  
Ancora una volta si sentì troppo ingenua per quel mondo. Dopo aver realizzato tutte quelle cose, tornò bruscamente alla realtà per concentrarsi sulla situazione e tentare di uscirne viva.  
Guardò Jeoffrey: il suo sguardo era una fusione d’ira, odio e ora anche vago divertimento. Vide la sua bocca aprirsi in un ghignò sadico e i suoi occhi luccicarono maligni, come se stessero pregustando la visione di una preda in fin di vita.  
“Ucciderti ora, manderebbe un chiaro messaggio a tuo fratello” sentenziò Jeoffrey prendendo la mira. Sansa pensò che fosse davvero la fine.  
Scoppiò in lacrime e guardò a terra stringendo gli occhi. Non voleva morire, non ora che era così vicina ad andarsene.  
Non ora che Robb era in vantaggio ed aveva la possibilità di scambiarla con lo Sterminatore di re. “Ma mia madre insiste perché ti lasci in vita…” concluse infine deluso, abbassando la balestra “Alzati.”  
Sansa, confusa, obbedì alzandosi in piedi lentamente, le labbra schiuse e le guance rigate dalle lacrime. Trattenne il fiato per evitare di singhiozzare ancora. Pensò per un glorioso istante di essersela cavata, ma si disse che non doveva ancora abbassare la guardia.  
E pochi istanti dopo, scoprì di aver fatto bene quando vide l’espressione fintamente gentile e improvvisamente calma di Jeoffrey.  
“Così… Ho pensato di fare in un altro modo” disse, sedendosi sul Trono di Spade “Meryn!”.  
Gli doveva aver ordinato di fare qualcosa senza dire esplicitamente che cosa, poiché la guardia reale le si avvicinò prontamente, come se fosse già stato tutto preparato.  
Sansa capì solo allora perché non erano presenti gli altri membri della famiglia e della guardia reale.  
Jeoffrey si era assicurato che nessuno potesse interromperlo, ma senza privarsi della soddisfazione di avere un piccolo pubblico, troppo debole per opporsi ed abbastanza stupido da acclamarlo per ciò che stava facendo. Meryn Trant arrivò di fronte a lei.  
Cos’avevano intenzione di farle? E perché?  
Sansa lo guardò tremando: non c’era traccia di esitazione o dispiacere nella sua espressione. Provò a ritrarsi leggermente, le mani giunte sul cuore, ma sapeva che scappare sarebbe stato inutile e avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose. “Non sul volto!” Specificò Jeoffrey “che resti bella” concluse con un sorriso perverso.  
Sansa guardò Jeoffrey con gli occhi sgranati in un ultimo tentativo di dissuaderlo.  
“Vi prego…” disse con un filo di voce rivolta a lui, tanto che non si accorse nemmeno del movimento di Trant.  
Ne sentì subito gli effetti.  
Il pugno in pieno stomaco la fece piegare istintivamente in avanti, stringendosi la pancia con le mani. Barcollò. Era un dolore mai provato prima; tutta l’aria sembrava essere uscita dal suo corpo e, per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva più ad inspirare. Buttò fuori aria e saliva in un unico, continuo gemito di dolore.  
La disperazione la inondò quando capì che non era ancora finita. Aveva sentito il rumore di una spada estratta dal fodero a pochi metri da lei e, in lontananza, la piccola folla che tratteneva il fiato.  
‘Robb, fratello mio! Aiutami! Madre! Dei, vi prego ascoltatemi!’ pregava che finisse in fretta o non ce l’avrebbe fatta. Sarebbe morta lì, di dolore. ‘Padre… Fa male? Fa male morire?’  
Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di riprendersi e raddrizzarsi che sentì un forte dolore sul retro della gamba destra. Trant l’aveva colpita a piena potenza con il piatto della spada. Il male era tanto intenso che le sembrò di essersi rotta la gamba.  
Sentiva il bruciore intenso tra la coscia e il retro del ginocchio, ma era come se la gamba si interrompesse lì, come fosse stata tagliata di netto, poiché aveva perso la sensibilità sul piede e sul resto della gamba.  
Barcollò in avanti, mentre Meryn le girava attorno, e la gamba cedette sotto il suo peso. Cadde a terra singhiozzando ancora e implorando. Le mani, con cui aveva cercato di attutire la caduta, poggiarono sul pavimento pieno di schegge di vetro.  
Le sentì infilarsi nella carne, ma non ci badò.  
Alzò lievemente la testa e con orrore capì che la sua vista aveva cominciato ad annebbiarsi. Vedeva solo gli scuri contorni appuntiti del Trono di Spade che si stagliavano sullo sfondo chiaro della vetrata impregnata di luce e, poco più in basso, il dettaglio dorato dei capelli del re.  
Doveva resistere, doveva rimanere vigile.  
‘Willhem! Willhem dove sei? Ti prego sbrigati, vieni a salvarmi…’  
“Basta… Vi prego! Pietà!” Provò a dire biascicando, ma nessuno sembrò udirla. Sansa era a terra, la guancia sul gelido, liscio pavimento.  
La testa le girava e le doleva; il male che sentiva nei punti dov'era stata colpita si era espanso e ora si confondeva in tutto il corpo.  
Anche le figure che vedeva attorno a sé erano tutto un groviglio di luci e colori. Poi in lontananza udì la voce maliziosa di Jeoffrey: “Non ti sembra che sia un po’ troppo coperta?”.  
Una breve pausa.  
“Alleggeriamola!” urlò poi con entusiasmo.  
“No…” mugolò Sansa facendo forza sulle braccia per tirare su il busto. Le sue mani sanguinavano.  
‘No, anche questo no. Non possono farlo. Robb! Madre… Willhem! Aiutatemi!’ continuava a ripetere mentalmente i loro nomi come se potesse in qualche modo evocarli.  
La sua debole protesta non fu ascoltata. Sansa sentì il rimbombo dei passi del suo aguzzino che, arrivato alle sue spalle la tirò rudemente tenendola sotto le ascelle e poi afferrò due lembi del vestito e lo strappò, lasciandola completamente nuda dalla vita in su.  
Sansa pianse più forte coprendosi i seni con le braccia. A Jeoffrey non bastava farle del male solo fisicamente. Il peso di quell’onta sembrò darle uno scossone di energia. Se prima aveva pensato di non riuscire più a muoversi, ora concentrava tutti i suoi sforzi sul coprire il più possibile ogni centimetro scoperto della sua pelle.  
Jeoffrey rise malvagio alla vista di quella scena.  
“Se vogliamo che Robb Stark ci ascolti dobbiamo essere spietati!” sentenziò a voce alta.  
Sansa seppe istintivamente che quello sarebbe stato l’ultimo colpo, l’ultimo dolore da sopportare: o sarebbe morta o sarebbe stata ferita gravemente al punto da svenire. E i suoi “pezzi” sarebbero stati mandati come monito a suo fratello.  
La paura la invase.  
‘Voglio solo che finisca. Vi prego, qualcuno, chiunque, fatelo smettere!’ Strinse gli occhi, i denti, le braccia attorno al petto e piegò la testa mentre sentiva la spada che roteava e tagliava l’aria alle sue spalle.  
Ma il colpo, e con esso il dolore, non venne.  
Sentì solo un forte rumore e subito dopo un’altra voce che fece eco nella Sala. “CHE SIGNIFICA TUTTO QUESTO?!” urlò Tyrion, il folletto.  
Per diversi istanti ci fu silenzio e Sansa rimaneva ferma nella stessa posizione, la tensione a mille, pregando gli dei che l’autorità del Primo Cavaliere fosse sufficiente a salvarla.  
Poi la voce di Tyrion, ora molto più vicina, prese a rimproverare il Re, suo nipote, e Meryn Trant.  
Sansa capì di essere salva.  
Il folletto, un altro Lannister, l’aveva salvata.  
Sentiva tutta la corte che ora si agitava e si muoveva per avvicinarsi e ascoltare le parole di Tyrion.  
Il suo tono era sconvolto, disgustato da quell’atto ignobile che aveva appena interrotto.  
Aveva minacciato Trant e poi aveva insultato Jeoffrey, dicendogli qualcosa riguardo l’onore della futura regina e che lei non aveva nulla a che fare con suo fratello. Poi doveva aver ordinato che le dessero qualcosa con cui coprirsi.  
Ma Sansa non aveva più la forza nemmeno per ascoltare; dopo il calo di tensione sentiva che stava per svenire.  
Con un ultimo pensiero a cosa avrebbero detto o visto del suo corpo per metà nudo una volta che lei avesse smesso di tenersi coperta, si lasciò andare su un fianco.  
Prima, molto prima di toccare il pavimento, la caduta di Sansa fu interrotta.  
La sua testa era stata adagiata con dolcezza su qualcosa di rigido e subito dopo una ruvida, calda stoffa dorata la stava avvolgendo, coprendola con cura dal collo in giù.  
“E’ tutto apposto, uccellino, è tutto finito…”  
Riconobbe immediatamente quella voce, anche se non l’aveva mai sentita così debole e tremante, così spaventata e carezzevole.  
Il mastino era lì, la stava stringendo sotto il suo mantello. Sansa sentiva il suo respiro affannoso e l’odore di terra e sudore. Per un attimo, prima di chiudere gli occhi, incrociò i suoi, grigi e spaventati come non li aveva ancora visti.  
Il suo volto le sembrò più bello che mai.  
Infine sentì in lontananza Tyrion ordinare che lei fosse riportata nelle sue stanze e curata al meglio, che lui in persona se ne sarebbe assicurato in un secondo momento.  
Il mastino però l’aveva già presa in braccio senza fatica, ancora infagottata nel mantello, e la stava portando via da quella sala, finalmente in salvo.

Sandor POV

Nella sua mente si alternavano paura ed ira con frequenza impressionante. Se non fosse stato così concentrato nel trasportare Sansa velocemente e senza infastidirla, sarebbe esploso per la troppa energia repressa.  
Come si erano permessi di… toccarla. Di spogliarla.  
No. No, non poteva tollerarlo più.  
Aveva abbassato lo sguardo su di lei diverse volte, ma era ancora svenuta. Gli occhi chiusi, la bocca leggermente aperta, i capelli rossi e spettinati un po’ ovunque.  
Se non fosse arrivato in tempo…  
Non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare cosa sarebbe successo. Quando era entrato di corsa, approfittando dello scompiglio generale per avvicinarsi a lei senza farsi notare e l’aveva vista.  
Il vestito azzurro, la schiena bianca raggomitolata per nascondere la sua nudità… E quel viscido verme di Trant!  
L’avrebbe scuoiato vivo.  
Avrebbe voluto fargli ingoiare lentamente la spada che teneva alta su di lei, pochi centimetri prima del colpo.  
‘Sudicio… sporco… inutile bastardo. Come ha osato… Come si è permesso’.  
Recitava mentalmente insulti e bestemmie ogni volta che la guardava e si rendeva conto di come l’avevano ridotta.  
Doveva essere stato tutto organizzato. Ma da quanto? E chi ne era al corrente?  
Era stato solo un caso che Tyrion si trovasse così lontano dalla Fortezza?  
Sandor, in sella a Straniero, aveva galoppato come un pazzo verso la Collina di Rhaenys per andare ad avvisarlo.  
Conosceva da sempre quel luogo semplicemente perché sapeva che doveva tenersene alla larga. Correva voce infatti che vi fossero nascoste le riserve d’altofuoco, custodite da un ordine di piromanti.  
L’ancella di Sansa gli aveva detto che Tyrion si trovava lì e che vi era andato su consiglio di un suo uomo.  
Era stato quest’ultimo a cercare di allontanare il folletto dalla Fortezza, su ordine di Jeoffrey? Possibile.  
Tuttavia una volta arrivato sul posto, una lunga galleria sotterranea che ricordava un labirinto, li aveva trovati facilmente, entrambi erano a parlare davanti a una porta socchiusa insieme a un tizio molto vecchio, che portava uno strano copricapo.  
Sia Tyrion sia Bronn (così il folletto si rivolgeva a lui), avevano un’aria ignara e sorpresa…  
Questo non scagionava completamente il tagliagole, ma almeno dava qualcosa su cui ragionare a Sandor che era disperatamente alla ricerca di qualcosa con cui distrarsi per non mettersi a piangere e urlare.  
Sansa non era ancora rinvenuta.  
Sandor rallentò e la strinse di più al suo petto, facendo attenzione a non premere troppo la sua bella testa contro il duro pettorale dell’armatura. Con un solo braccio la sostenne, mentre con l’altro le tolse un ciuffo di capelli che le cadeva in mezzo alla fronte candida, attorno al piccolo naso e infine sulle labbra rosee ancora schiuse.  
Il mastino sospirò; sorrise per la bellezza disarmante di quella giovane, ma subito dopo si pentì di quel gesto perché Sansa mugolò e si mosse leggermente, stringendo gli occhi per il dolore ritrovato.  
Il suo movimento fece scivolare l’orlo del mantello scoprendole le clavicole, le piccole macchie di sangue sul petto dove si era toccata con le mani ferite. Solo in quel momento si ricordò che era seminuda fra le sue braccia, il contatto ostacolato solo dal sottile strato di tessuto che era il suo mantello.  
Eppure non sentiva lussuria o desiderio, ma solamente il logorante dispiacere per non essere riuscito ad evitare che le facessero del male e l’altrettanto odio bruciante verso i responsabili.  
Proprio mentre Sandor l’ammirava, Sansa schiuse gli occhi e Sandor distolse immediatamente lo sguardo come se fosse stato colto in flagrante.  
“Dove mi trovo? Cos’è successo?” pigolò Sansa con filo di voce e Sandor la sentì mentre si aggiustava fra le sue braccia e con le mani si tirava su il mantello: “Ahi!”  
“Non muoverti, uccelletto. Sei ferita” si limitò a dire lui, continuando a camminare a passo spedito verso le stanze della ragazza dove sperava di trovare l’ancella.  
“Ma…” Sandor capiva che qualcosa non la convinceva, che non si capacitava del perché era proprio lui, lo scagnozzo di Jeoffrey, a portarla in salvo “Chi mi ha salvata? Sono confusa… Ricordo solo a sprazzi”.  
Aveva temuto quella domanda.  
Lei sembrava desiderare che lui le dicesse che era stato lui, di sua spontanea volontà, a prenderla e portarla via, ma per qualche motivo Sandor non poteva sopportare che lei gli fosse grata. Non c’era nulla di cui essere grati.  
Lui aveva fallito, non era degno dei suoi sguardi d’ammirazione come lo poteva essere un altro cavaliere.  
“Il folletto ti ha salvata. Mi ha ordinato di riportarti in camera tua. Fine della storia” disse lui senza guardarla.  
‘Stupido idiota. Fa l’uomo. Dille che il folletto non era esattamente a portata di mano. Confidale i tuoi dubbi su chi lo aveva allontanato apposta per farle fare del male. E’ una cosa che la riguarda, è in pericolo! Dille chi veramente l’aveva salvata!’  
Ma le parole non gli venivano. Anche Sansa tacque, ferita da quel tono così definitivo.

Sansa POV

Il dolore si assopiva lentamente ad ogni passo del mastino.  
Mentre gli stava in braccio, avvolta nel mantello, sentiva un calore innaturale e lenitivo ed un senso di protezione totale.  
Si disse che doveva essere perché era appena scampata ad un grande pericolo ed era ancora sotto shock.  
Il mastino l’aveva accudita dolcemente nella Sala, lei lo sapeva, lo ricordava, ma da quando aveva aperto gli occhi poi nei corridoi era tornato duro ed impenetrabile.  
Arrivarono, dopo quelle che parvero ore, nella sua stanza.  
Sansa si aspettava che Shae apparisse da un momento all’altro, ma quando varcarono la porta la stanza era vuota.  
Il mastino entrò e, sempre senza parlare, si diresse verso il suo letto dove la mise seduta. Poi le diede le spalle, si allontanò e Sansa pensò che stesse per andarsene.  
“Riesci a stare seduta?” le chiese.  
“Sì” rispose prontamente Sansa.  
Ma il mastino non se ne stava andando. Girava per la stanza e frugava i cassetti.  
Solo dopo qualche istante Sansa si rese conto che stava cercando il necessario per medicarla.  
Non capiva. Era sconvolta dal comportamento indecifrabile di quell’uomo e non riusciva a fare altro che seguirlo con lo sguardo mentre raccoglieva disinfettante, cotone, fasciature e unguenti.  
Una volta preso tutto tornò vicino a lei, che ancora si teneva il mantello sulle spalle.  
‘Non vorrà che me lo tolga. No, no… Che imbarazzo’ pensava ed arrossì visibilmente.  
Il mastino sembrò accorgersene perché sorrise e si inginocchiò davanti a lei.  
Quelle premure da un uomo tanto forte e possente la lasciavano interdetta. Le facevano desiderare di stargli più vicino.  
Come avevano potuto sfregiarlo?  
Quanto sarebbe stato bello il suo volto incorniciato dai lunghi capelli scuri e dagli occhi di ghiaccio?  
“Basterà che allunghi la gamba, uccelletto” ridacchiò il mastino, ma Sansa non si sentì offesa, anzi.  
Risultò ancora più cavalleresco e nobile, oltre che vagamente… piacevole.  
L’imbarazzo fu attenuato dalla sensazione di sicurezza che lui le infondeva.  
Obbedì.  
Sandor fece scorrere la mano callosa lungo il polpaccio di Sansa che fu percorsa da brividi in tutto il corpo in risposta a quel tocco. Poi con tamponò la botta sul retro della gamba con una pomata gelida.  
Una volta che ebbe finito di fasciarle la gamba la guardò preoccupato.  
“Non posso fare molto altro per i lividi… Dovrai chiedere alla tua ancella di fasciarti la vita se ti fa male respirare o camminare.  
Non dovrebbero esserci costole rotte” disse mentre si protendeva dietro di lei e le toccava delicatamente la schiena.  
Tornò in ginocchio, esitò e poi disse “ora allungami una mano alla volta…”.  
Sansa teneva chiuso il mantello sul suo collo con una mano mentre allungava l’altra, mostrandogli il palmo.  
Il mastino alla vista della sua mano insanguinata e piena di schegge fece una smorfia di dolore.  
Sembrava affranto.  
“Va bene… Allora, fidati di me, d’accordo?” disse lui e Sansa annuì senza pensare, guardandolo negli occhi.  
Spaventata ed agitata allo stesso tempo.  
Non era mai stata a contatto così stretto con un uomo.  
Così nuda e così vicina a lui.  
A primo impatto sembrò che Sandor le stesse facendo un curioso e doloroso baciamano. Sansa sussultò, ma poi si accorse che il mastino stava cercando di rimuovere le schegge succhiandole via e poi sputandole fuori per farle il meno male possibile.  
La sua saliva, le sue dita che le stringevano il polso.  
Era una sensazione talmente bella che Sansa riuscì a dimenticare il dolore.  
Puliti entrambi i palmi, li disinfettò e li fasciò alla buona.  
Appena ebbe finito, Sansa ringraziò il tempismo, Shae entrò di corsa nella stanza.  
“Sansa!!! Siano ringraziati gli dei” l’ancella corse verso di lei e la abbracciò in lacrime.  
Sansa ricambiò l’abbraccio, ma si agitò quando vide il mastino alzarsi ed affrettarsi verso la porta.  
‘Non andartene, non ancora’ la sua presenza era necessaria, senza di lui sentiva che avrebbe ripreso a tremare.  
“E grazie soprattutto a te” gridò Shae dietro la nuca di Sansa, mentre la teneva ancora stretta.  
Doveva essersi rivolta per forza al mastino.  
Sansa sciolse dolcemente l’abbraccio e si girò di scatto appena in tempo per vedere il mastino esitare un istante sulla soglia e poi chiudere la porta alle sue spalle.

Shae le aveva raccontato tutto mentre la lavava e finiva di medicarla.  
Tyrion non era semplicemente entrato nella Sala del Trono per interrompere la tortura. Si trovava in paese, molto distante dalla fortezza.  
Era stato il mastino ad accorgersi per primo del pericolo in cui si trovava Sansa ed era corso a cercarla. Aveva trovato Shae e lei gli aveva detto dov’era Tyrion.  
Così lui era corso a prenderlo, rischiando il posto e la vita stessa, se solo Jeoffrey si fosse accorto che era stato lui ad interrompere i suoi sollazzi.  
Ed ora il Primo Cavaliere voleva vederla per assicurarsi che stesse bene.  
Beh, lei stava bene.  
Gli unguenti e le fasciature imbevute avevano avuto un effetto molto rapido, complici anche l’abile mano di Shae e… del mastino.  
Tuttavia la testa le ronzava all’inverosimile.  
Tutte quelle emozioni in così poco tempo l’avevano scombussolata.  
Shae era corsa fuori per qualche minuto, dopo essersi assicurata che Sansa riuscisse a reggersi in piedi, probabilmente per organizzare la scorta che l’avrebbe condotta da Tyrion.  
Ma non appena fu pronta, completamente rimessa nuovo, non si stupì di trovare nuovamente il mastino davanti alla sua porta che faceva la guardia.  
Non si era mai spostato da lì?

Sandor POV

Lui e Sansa si incamminarono insieme, silenziosamente lungo i corridoi. La ragazza lo aveva guardato solo nell’istante in cui aveva aperto la porta, poi aveva tenuto lo sguardo basso, anche mentre l’ancella le augurava di stare attenta e le baciava la fronte e le guance.  
Sandor non sapeva come gli fosse venuto in mente di mettersi a medicarla. Era stato sconveniente, ma gli era venuto naturale, istintivo. Probabilmente lei non aveva gradito… Il pensiero lo trafisse, lo fece sentire, se possibile, ancora più inadatto e ignobile.  
Camminavano fianco a fianco. Il mastino sbirciò il volto di lei nuovamente rigido e impassibile; vide le mani giunte in grembo, il vestito lilla svolazzante, i capelli perfettamente in ordine e il suo inebriante profumo.  
Non era degno neanche di uno sguardo? Di una parola gentile? Dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto… ‘Sei stato tu a non dirgli la verità, idiota’ si canzonò mentalmente.  
Di colpo gli tornò in mente la frivolezza di Sansa dei giorni precedenti che tanto lo aveva fatto infuriare.  
Gli appartamenti di Tyrion non erano molto distanti da lì. E lui era deciso ad ottenere una qualche forma di reazione.  
Voleva smuoverla, voleva che anche lei si esponesse un minimo, come aveva fatto lui. Lo meritava, cazzo!  
“E’ già la seconda volta che ti riporto svenuta nelle tue stanze, sai uccellino?”  
provocò lui con un ghigno.  
‘Stupido, stupido! Non è questo il modo’.  
Sansa sobbalzò quando sentì la sua voce.  
Probabilmente non si aspettava che avrebbero parlato ancora. Ma decise ugualmente di non rispondere.  
Forse stava pensando a cosa dire, forse stava cercando le parole, ma a Sandor non importò.  
Interpretò quel silenzio nel modo peggiore che gli era venuto in mente. Come un modo della ragazza per esprimere disagio e superiorità.  
La rabbia montò ancora una volta dentro di lui.  
“Sei quasi una donna…” iniziò squadrandola senza ritegno.  
Lei aveva girato appena lo sguardo verso di lui, le labbra serrate, mentre salivano lentamente i gradini della torre del Primo Cavaliere.  
“Il re vi avrà presto. Vi sposerà e poi vi porterà nel suo letto…” non sapeva perché stava dicendo quelle cose, ma gli era sembrato l’unico modo per riportarla alla realtà.  
E poi sorprendentemente Sansa parlò con voce tremula, ma misurata e composta.  
“La notte del mio matrimonio sarà la notte più bella che…” recitò, ma Sandor non desiderava sentire quelle parole.  
Non voleva sentirla ancora canticchiare le sue canzoncine.  
Erano quasi arrivati, a pochi metri dall’ingresso alle stanze del folletto.  
“Smettila!” disse a voce troppo alta e la vide di nuovo spaventata mentre la prendeva per i gomiti e si avvicinava pericolosamente a lei.  
“Per favore, Ser…” pigolò lei, le spalle al muro.  
“Ancora Ser? Io sono un cane, ricordi? Il cane del Re.  
E tu sei il suo uccellino. Canteresti una canzone per me, uccellino? Una canzone su cavalieri e belle fanciulle?” disse in un soffio, a pochi centimetri dal viso di lei, che stranamente ora lo guardava fisso.  
E poi, con forza, parlò:  
“Non conosco alcuna canzone. Non più ormai”.  
Lo guardava con sguardo fiero, come quando aveva risposto indietro a Jeoffrey. Senza paura, la voce ferma, non più melodiosa, ma piena di passione e di forza.  
Sandor si tirò indietro come scottato da quelle parole.  
I ruoli si erano invertiti. “So cosa avete fatto per me, S…”  
Sandor non capì subito a cosa si stava riferendo ma era già pronto ad interromperla rabbioso: “Non sono un…”, ma lei lo sovrastò con la voce.  
“Sandor! So che siete stato voi a salvarmi. Non riuscivo a trovare le parole per ringraziarvi. Con voi è sempre così difficile!” gli stava quasi urlando contro scuotendo la testa ed agitando deboli pugni contro la sua armatura.  
Quella scena lo lasciò basito.  
Sansa si ricompose, guardò per un attimo nella direzione della porta e poi si rivolse di nuovo a lui.  
“Vi ringrazio di cuore. Non so dove sarei ora se non fosse per voi. Grazie, Sandor…” disse e gli stampò un veloce bacio sulla guancia.  
Poi lui vide la sua schiena, lei che bussava alla porta, gli lanciava un ultimo sguardo; un sorriso. Un soffocato “Avanti!” e l’orlo del vestito lilla che frusciava verso l’interno della stanza.  
Si tastò come un idiota i pochi centimetri di guancia, ancora umidi per quel bacio.

Note d’autore: Questo capitolo è stato davvero molto difficile da scrivere perché è infinito, ma sono contenta del risultato e spero che sia piaciuto anche a voi: fatemelo sapere con le recensioni, mi raccomando.  
Con la speranza di essermi fatta almeno un po’ perdonare vi saluto augurandovi buone feste in ritardo, visto che purtroppo sono già quasi finite ed a breve inizierò la sessione invernale.  
Dovrete probabilmente perdonarmi ancora xD  
L'immagine non c'entra ovviamente con la mia fanfiction, perché ho modificato la posizione del mastino. E di molto anche. Immaginate di vedere solo la povera Sansa indifesa e lo sguardo incazzoso del mastino quando vede cosa le hanno fatto.  
A presto :)


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10 La rivolta

Sansa POV

Sansa camminava lentamente lungo la strada del Fango, verso la piazzetta dove sapeva che solitamente si teneva il mercato del pesce: lì, ormeggiata nel porto, si sarebbe trovata la sontuosa imbarcazione che avrebbe portato a Dorne Myrcella Baratheon. Un evento del genere avrebbe oltremodo elettrizzato la Sansa di qualche mese fa; infatti tutti i membri della corte, lei compresa, ostentavano grande sfarzo nei modi e nell’abbigliamento mentre marciavano verso il porto per rendere omaggio alla principessa ed augurarle il meglio. Tuttavia la Sansa attuale era assente, come lo era stata nei giorni precedenti, e guardava dritta davanti a sé.   
Fortunatamente però, pensò Sansa, nessuno avrebbe potuto avere da ridire o insospettirsi per il suo atteggiamento freddo e distante poiché quello era il clima generale quel giorno. Una persona esterna ai fatti, vedendo il corteo, non avrebbe esitato nell’affermare che potesse trattarsi di un convoglio funebre: l’alto Septon, con aria greve e solenne, apriva il corteo, la principessa Myrcella piangeva e gridava che non voleva andare via da Approdo del Re, il principe Tommen singhiozzava e la collera della regina Cersei, la tensione fra lei e suo fratello Tyrion, era palpabile. Sansa pensava che fosse la furia della regina ad intimorire a tal punto tutti quanti, non solo i membri della corte, ma anche gli abitanti della capitale che si tenevano alla larga e sussurravano fra loro parole a lei incomprensibili.   
‘E’ solo reverenza e terrore ciò che si vede nei loro occhi o c’è di più? Che stiano invece parlando della rivolta? Willhem ha già organizzato tutto?’  
Erano questi i pensieri che affollavano buona parte della mente di Sansa e che l’avevano tormentata anche nei giorni precedenti. Di lì a poco avrebbe dovuto mettere in atto la sua fuga eppure la concentrazione continuava ad andare e venire mentre con le mani giunte sfregava freneticamente fra le dita affusolate la spilla con l’uccellino dorato. Non era più convinta di quel piano e anzi ad ogni passo realizzava sempre più quanto facesse acqua da tutte le parti: Willhem l’aveva fatta sembrare la cosa più facile del mondo, ma scatenare una rivolta popolare di certo non lo era. Il malcontento del popolo sarebbe stato sufficiente? E poi, anche se ci fosse riuscito, lei sarebbe riuscita ad individuare l’insegna con l’usignolo? Sarebbe riuscita a trovare la strada per raggiungere il porto segreto dove l’attendeva l’uomo di Willhem? Come avrebbe potuto non farsi notare vestita ed acconciata com’era? Non aveva nemmeno pensato alla possibilità di portarsi un mantello, ma anche se lo avesse fatto sarebbe risultato troppo sospetto.   
Sansa respirò a fondo cercando di calmarsi e tornare alla realtà mentre la marcia silenziosa continuava. Con fare ossequioso si guardò attorno per analizzare il luogo in cui si trovavano: era circondata da dame di compagnia ed ancelle della regina ciascuna munita di un parasole per tenere al riparo le teste più nobili dal sole che, nonostante fosse piuttosto presto, quella mattina batteva già forte.   
Sansa pensò a Shae che per qualche motivo era rimasta alla Fortezza e, per un attimo, anche al fatto che se fosse stata presente ci sarebbe stato un bel parasole bianco in pizzo ricamato a mano anche per lei…   
Mise quasi subito da parte quel pensiero sciocco: era vero, le erano sempre piaciute le cose belle, preziose, quelle che la facevano sentire importante e migliore degli altri.   
Ma lì, nella situazione in cui si trovava, in quel luogo tanto ostile, era di fondamentale importanza che lei mantenesse la consapevolezza di essere importante solo per il suo valore strategico e che tutti quegli agi di solito le erano concessi in virtù di esso.   
Solo ricordando l’odio, le percosse e le minacce che le erano state rivolte da Jeoffrey, seppure quasi sempre mascherate accuratamente dall’ipocrisia della regina Cercei che faceva in modo da garantirle le migliori cure ed il lusso; solo ricordando quanto in realtà lei non valesse nulla per tutti loro se non per il suo cognome, avrebbe potuto veramente sfruttare la cosa a suo vantaggio. E così riuscire a sopportare di avere qualche gocciolina di sudore in più sulla fronte pur di essere libera da eventuali ancelle che l’avrebbero ostacolata nella fuga. Tornare a casa era più importante di qualsiasi tipo di agio.  
Con questo pensiero stampato nella mente, Sansa tornò ad osservare la strada. Il corteo camminava lungo una via di ciottoli in pietra. Il viale era stretto e fiancheggiato su entrambi i lati da case a schiera fatiscenti con porte chiuse da tende e finestre dai vetri rotti. Di tanto in tanto, fra un tugurio e l’altro si aprivano dei cunicoli e Sansa cercava di memorizzarne posizione ed aspetto. Senza dare nell’occhio, cercava con lo sguardo l’insegna recante il simbolo della spilla, ma senza successo. C’erano però diversi cartelli che indirizzavano a botteghe, empori e bordelli. Davanti le case si trovavano molti resti di bancarelle e, sullo sterrato che via via prendeva il posto della pietra ai lati della strada, c’era una gran varietà di rifiuti. Barili, cordame, bottiglie e, a giudicare dall’odore, anche una discreta quantità di rifiuti organici in putrefazione sotto il Sole cocente.   
Sansa non poté trattenere un lieve cenno di disgusto osservando il terreno sudicio sul quale avrebbe dovuto correre, nascondersi o addirittura strisciare. Si aggiustò con malinconia lo splendido vestito rosa antico e le scarpe coordinate, anch’esse decisamente inadatte a quel tipo di movimenti.   
‘Ne varrà la pena. Andrà tutto bene. Sarai libera, tornerai a casa. Forza e coraggio’ cercava di suonare convincente, ma le venivano in mente solo frasi fatte che non la tranquillizzavano per nulla.   
Tornò a studiare l’organizzazione del corteo un po’ per scacciare ansia ed esitazione, un po’ per individuare la migliore via di fuga: qualche metro davanti al suo gruppo, formato prevalentemente da dame ed ancelle, camminavano fianco a fianco la regina Cersei ed il Primo Cavaliere, Lord Tyrion, preceduti da Myrcella, Tommen e Jeoffrey in punta. La famiglia reale era coperta da un sontuoso baldacchino trasportato da quattro schiavi ed attorniato da un’ordinata formazione di Guardie Reali e Cappe Dorate.   
Solo allora Sansa riuscì a scorgere il familiare mantello appuntato sulle spalle del mastino. Arrossì violentemente ricordando quel tessuto avvolto sul suo busto nudo e lo sguardo incredulo di Shae quando lei aveva insistito per lavarlo personalmente prima di restituirlo al proprietario. Voleva essere un gesto di ringraziamento formale e al contempo sperava segretamente che lui ne sentisse il profumo e si ricordasse di lei… Che capisse da solo ciò che per lei era tanto difficile esprimere.  
‘Non fare la bambina. Niente distrazioni. Niente ripensamenti.’   
Sandor si trovava davanti a Jeoffrey, subito dietro l’alto Septon e alla destra di Ser Meryn Trant. Ogni tanto si guardava attorno e Sansa non poteva fare a meno di pensare che la stesse cercando con la coda dell’occhio quando invece molto più probabilmente stava solo tenendo sotto controllo la situazione.   
Quello era il suo dovere. Non certo proteggere lei.  
Sansa doveva semplicemente smettere di illudersi che a quell’uomo importasse di lei. Ma per quanto si sforzasse non ci riusciva, continuava a pensare a quel mantello, alle sue mani ruvide lungo la gamba, sulla schiena… Al modo vergognoso e spudorato con cui si erano intorpiditi tutti i suoi sensi mentre lui la medicava.   
Poi, proprio quando erano stati così vicini, lui aveva ricominciato a comportarsi in modo detestabile. Non ne era certa, ma oramai iniziava a capirlo quel suo meccanismo di difesa e, infatti, spinta dalle forti emozioni di quel giorno era riuscita a smascherarlo con un semplice bacio sulla guancia. Dopo quel gesto tanto disarmante e spontaneo, sul volto di lui era scomparsa ogni traccia di sprezzante sarcasmo lasciando spazio solo al puro stupore che a lei era piaciuto tanto.   
‘Perché fingi di essere qualcuno che non sei?’ desiderava chiedergli. Ma sarebbe risultato ridicolo detto da lei, che da più di un anno era costretta a mentire e a fare buon viso a cattivo gioco. Anzi, lo faceva da tutta la vita, e il mastino lo sapeva bene. Proprio per questo la chiamava uccellino.   
‘E’ per via del tuo passato che non ti fidi più di nessuno?’ voleva disperatamente che lui si fidasse almeno di lei. Lei non lo avrebbe ferito. O forse sì?  
‘Chi mai potrebbe amarti?’ ricordò in quell’istante. Quanto voleva poter cancellare quelle parole dai suoi ricordi.   
Ad ogni modo lei era sempre stata troppo ingenua, lui stesso gliel’aveva rinfacciato più volte. Non poteva certo dirsi un’esperta in fatto di fiducia e non meritava la sua.  
‘Ma se invece fosse un altro il motivo per cui mi tiene alla larga?’  
Loro due erano così simili e al tempo stesso tanto diversi…   
‘Torna alla realtà.’  
Ora stava per fuggire con un altro uomo. Non aveva dovuto scavare tanto a fondo per capire Willhem. Lui era sempre stato cristallino, mai ambiguo come il mastino.   
‘Willhem serve Robb, Sandor serve Jeoffrey’ si era detta.  
Allora perché ora che la sua vita era nelle mani di Willhem aveva così tanta paura, mentre si era sentita al sicuro da ogni pericolo fra le braccia del mastino? 

Sandor POV

L’atmosfera che regnava quella mattina non gli era piaciuta affatto. Fin da quando erano usciti dalla Fortezza Rossa c’era stato silenzio, troppo silenzio, carico d’ansia e di senso d’attesa. La regina sembrava sull’orlo di una crisi isterica e i suoi marmocchi non la smettevano di frignare. Anche il folletto suonava preoccupato mentre dava ordini qua e là riguardo la disposizione da assumere prima, dopo e durante la cerimonia. La ragazza Stark era più pallida che mai: non avevano più incrociato lo sguardo da quando lui l’aveva accompagnata nelle stanze di Tyrion dopo ciò che era accaduto nella Sala del Trono; Sandor però sentiva il suo sguardo fisso su di lui ogni qual volta le dava le spalle o non appena tentava di individuarla di nascosto, porgendole il profilo. Al contrario, lei sembrava ostinarsi a non contraccambiare quando era lui a cercarla con gli occhi.   
I motivi di quell’imbarazzo potevano essere diversi.  
‘A partire dalla stronzata che hai fatto quando ti sei messo a palparla ovunque mentre era ancora mezza nuda e sconvolta!’ Digrignò i denti reprimendo l’impulso di schiaffeggiarsi. Non poteva credere di essersi spinto tanto in là, ma sul momento aveva agito d’istinto senza pensare a cosa effettivamente stava facendo. Le aveva fasciato la gamba, tastato le costole… E poi le aveva addirittura succhiato via le schegge dalle mani; completamente dimentico delle loro rispettive posizioni sociali, aveva pensato solamente a fare il bene di lei. Alleviare il più possibile ed il prima possibile il suo dolore.  
Non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno osare toccarla, tanto era nobile il suo sangue rispetto a quello di uno sporco cane rinnegato come lui. Ma qualcosa di più forte s’era impadronito di lui. Quella cosa lo spaventava al punto che aveva deciso di prendere un po’ le distanze dalla ragazza.   
Comunque la reazione di lei era stata ancora più sconvolgente: all’inizio sembrava troppo scioccata per parlare, ma poi, dopo un po’ di insistenza da parte sua, lo aveva sopraffatto con le parole con forza incredibile e l’aveva addirittura baciato sulla guancia. Possibile che i fatti della Sala del Trono l’avessero fatta uscire di senno?  
No, non era così e Sandor lo sapeva bene. Gli aveva sorriso; il suo tono era stato sincero, determinato e passionale; aveva cercato volontariamente e spontaneamente la sua guancia. Non era inorridita, non si vergognava del contatto intimo che c’era stato fra loro due, anzi, era grata e felice, raggiante nonostante fosse stata appena torturata e, anzi, sembrava sperare di poter stare ancora con lui. Com’era possibile?  
Beh, forse in quel momento, mentre era sola con lui, aveva pensato che fosse meglio non contrariarlo e dargli il contentino.   
Questo spiegava perché ora si comportasse come se non lo conoscesse neanche… Doveva aspettarselo, dopotutto lei era stata abituata in quel modo. Erano solo forzate buone maniere le sue.  
‘Nulla di più’.   
Rimaneva però ciò che aveva fatto quando se n’era tornato nelle sue stanze dopo quel bacio, ripensando al suo profumo, ai suoi meravigliosi capelli rossi, alla sua pelle di ceramica. E quanto se ne vergognava: quando si trattava di lei tornava ad essere un ragazzino arrapato, sempre a cercare di stupirla e di annullarsi pur di vederla stare bene. Lui era uno spietato assassino e si ritrovava a vacillare in quel modo solo alla vista delle gonne di una stupida ragazzina, uguale a tutte le altre?  
Quei pensieri, tanto per cambiare, lo fecero nuovamente incazzare.  
L’unica persona che sembrava immune dal malcontento e da quel clima tanto tetro era proprio il Re: Jeoffrey camminava baldanzoso alla sua sinistra. Sandor non si sarebbe stupito se da un momento all’altro si fosse messo a fischiettare, per risultare ancora più fuori luogo. Inoltre quella mattina aveva indossato una sontuosa corona di velluto rosso decorata con leoni d’oro, altra cosa decisamente inusuale. E il mastino aveva imparato ad aspettarsi il peggio quando Jeoffrey era di buonumore e quando si comportava in maniera diversa dal solito.  
C’era anche un’altra cosa che non andava: il popolo. C’erano troppe poche persone lungo quella strada per essere il giorno del mercato. Oltretutto quelli presenti si tenevano alla larga dal corteo, confabulavano fra loro ed erano irrequieti negli sguardi e nei movimenti.   
Sandor carezzò senza pensarci l’elsa della spada mentre alla fine della via iniziava ad intravedersi il mare.

Sansa POV

Quando il corteo giunse nei pressi del porto, dame, cavalieri, lord e lady si disposero in un ampio semicerchio attorno alla famiglia reale. L’alto septon si era posizionato al centro della piazzetta ed aveva iniziato a recitare una preghiera di buon auspicio per il viaggio della principessa. La sua voce squillante veniva ritmicamente interrotta dal rumore delle onde che si infrangevano sul cemento. La scena, che di per sé non avrebbe avuto nulla di solenne dato l’umore dei partecipanti, era resa molto più grandiosa proprio dagli schizzi d’acqua che non solo davano un tocco teatrale al discorso del septon ma erano anche piacevoli da sentire sulla pelle del viso dopo la lunga camminata sotto il Sole, infondendo calma e tranquillità perfino in Sansa, anche se per pochi istanti.  
La ragazza aveva risposto ad un cenno autoritario di Jeoffrey e, tenendo la testa bassa, si era avvicinata, superando il mastino, fino a posizionarsi al fianco del Re. Ma certo: in un’occasione del genere era importante che il Re si facesse vedere al fianco della sua promessa sposa, segno che ogni rancore con gli Stark era stato risolto con la morte del traditore Lord Eddard e che il trono avrebbe avuto presto un erede.  
Sansa odiava tutta quella sporca ipocrisia, ma soprattutto non sopportava che la gente pensasse seriamente che suo padre, noto in tutto Westeros per il suo onore e l’onestà, avesse ordito una congiura contro il suo migliore amico e compagno d’armi.   
La cerimonia continuò tra lunghi sermoni e invocazioni alla Fanciulla (‘affinché protegga la nostra amata principessa!’) e alla Vecchia (‘affinché Ella le faccia dono della sua infinita saggezza!’). I toni pomposi e il grande sfarzo di quella religione lasciavano Sansa ancora perplessa, poiché lei era abituata a pregare in silenzio, ascoltando il fruscio delle foglie degli alberi Diga ed immergendosi completamente nella natura.   
In quell’occasione le tornò utile nuovamente il rumore del mare: chiuse gli occhi e pregò sinceramente per il bene di Myrcella.  
Quando il Septon smise di parlare Sansa riaprì gli occhi e vide la principessa, vestita con un lungo abito bianco, dirigersi lentamente verso la barca. Aveva smesso di ribellarsi e ora piangeva sommessamente con i boccoli dorati che ondeggiavano appena.   
Una volta imbarcata, Myrcella tornò a guardare tristemente la sua famiglia: Tyrion le mandò un bacio con la mano, mentre la Regina si limitò a guardarla con terribile apatia. Quello sguardo, per quanto apparentemente calmo, trasmetteva una ferocia tale da fare venire i brividi a Sansa. La vide rivolgere poche parole al fratello, ma non riuscì a coglierle da così distante. Assunse però che si trattasse di una minaccia vedendo l’espressione dura e vagamente preoccupata di Tyrion.   
Più vicini a lei c’erano Jeoffrey e Tommen. Quest’ultimo continuava a piangnucolare mentre la balia gli asciugava dolcemente le guance ed il Re non mancava di mostrare quanto la cosa lo irritasse, sbuffando e battendo i piedi. Jeoffrey era talmente arrogante e pieno di sé da non mostrare rispetto nemmeno per i suoi fratelli minori. Sansa non si meravigliava nemmeno più di quanto potesse essere ripugnante quell’essere.   
“Sembri un gattino che miagola perché vuole la mamma!” lo rimproverò con stizza “Smettila. Ti stai rendendo ridicolo e stai mettendo in imbarazzo il tuo Re di fronte a tutti!” gli ordinò Jeoffrey. Il piccolo Tommen si allontanò debolmente dalla balia e cercò di asciugarsi da solo gli occhi.  
Jeoffrey lo guardò con sufficienza e poi aggiunse “Un vero principe non piange.”   
D’un tratto la scena cui Sansa stava assistendo cambiò: Tommen si era trasformato in Arya, sua sorella, la spada sguainata e lo sguardo fiero e combattivo; Jeoffrey non era più diritto e a petto in fuori, ma stava a terra con la spada di Arya puntata alla gola cercando di trattenere le lacrime mentre la supplicava di risparmiarlo.   
Gli avvenimenti del Tridente erano riaffiorati più vividi che mai nella mente di Sansa: quel pomeriggio tanto glorioso aveva causato la prima di una lunga serie di tragedie.   
In quell’occasione Sansa aveva finto di non ricordare chi fosse stato il primo ad attaccare fra Arya e Jeoffrey. Lo aveva fatto per farsi bella agli occhi del suo amato principe. E lady era morta.  
Così, quasi involontariamente, dalla sua bocca fuoriuscirono delle parole che poi non poté più rimangiarsi.   
“Io ti ho visto piangere”.  
Sansa, che ancora cercava di capire se aveva davvero parlato o se si era solo immaginata di dire quella frase, inorridì vedendo Jeoffrey girarsi verso di lei lentamente e con aria minacciosa.  
“…Cos’hai detto?” Era evidente che il Re non si era aspettato di sentirla parlare. Non dopo quello che aveva rischiato di farle nella Sala del Trono. Ma lei aveva osato comunque, come per cercare di riparare il suo sbaglio passato.   
“Io intendevo solo…” disse spiacente Sansa “…Il mio fratellino ha pianto quando sono venuta qui” concluse incerta.  
“E quindi?” la incalzò Jeoffrey trattenendo la rabbia.   
“Mi sembra una cosa normale… tutto qui”. Sansa sapeva di essersi cacciata nei guai.  
Tuttavia Jeoffrey, dopo essersi guardato attorno ed aver appurato che non avrebbe potuto punirla di fronte a tutte quelle persone, sembrò prendere un profondo respiro per calmarsi e sorrise di circostanza, quasi amabilmente. Infine si avvicinò all’orecchio di Sansa.  
“Questo me lo saprai dire tu stessa, molto presto, quando non ti sarà rimasto altro da fare che piangere. Promesso” e dopo averla minacciata la baciò sulla guancia.   
Sansa non disse nulla ma percepì il mastino, che stava qualche metro dietro di loro, agitarsi leggermente sul posto.  
Questa volta non si sarebbe fatta prendere dalla paura e dallo sconforto: quella era l’ultima minaccia di Jeoffrey. Di lì a poco sarebbe fuggita lontano e non gli avrebbe mai più permesso di farle del male. 

Era il momento.   
Camminavano lungo la strada del ritorno. Sansa si trovava ora in un gruppo misto di dame, cavalieri, ancelle e servi che chiudeva il corteo ed erano distribuiti in maniera piuttosto caotica lungo la larghezza della strada. Fortunatamente tutti i soldati e le guardie si trovavano davanti alla fila, così che Sansa fosse poco o per nulla controllata.   
La ragazza buttò l’occhio sopra le varie teste per vedere la punta del corteo e la prima cosa che vide fu proprio l’elmo a forma di testa di cane del mastino…  
‘Concentrati’ si disse.  
Le cappe dorate si erano posizionate sul davanti, notò Sansa, probabilmente perché lì si trovava la famiglia reale. Inoltre se all’andata in strada c’erano stati pochi popolani che si tenevano in disparte, ora la via pullulava di persone di ogni genere che si mescolavano nel fiume di gente, parlavano a voce alta e urlavano per attirare l’attenzione del Re. Il popolo era in fermento; per questo la guardia era alta. Faceva tutto parte del piano di Willhem?  
“Salutiamo Jeoffrey! Il nostro adoratissimo Re!!” urlò qualcuno da sopra un’alta balconata. Era difficile dire se fosse sarcastico o meno, ma ad ogni modo Sansa non aveva tempo per pensarci: stava facendo scorrere disperatamente gli occhi lungo tutte le pareti alla ricerca dell’insegna con l’usignolo. Tirò fuori la spilla per riguardare la sagoma.   
I movimenti della folla si fecero più rapidi; alcuni correvano avanti e indietro, molti si sporgevano dalle finestre e dai parapetti, altri addirittura pressavano la fila di nobili spingendosi verso il centro della strada e allungando le mani per toccarli.  
“Che i sette ti benedicano altezza!!” urlò una voce sovrastando le risa di qualcun altro.  
“Gloria eterna al nostro Re!” le voci erano sempre più vicine.  
Poi all’improvviso Sansa lo vide: cento metri più avanti, sulla destra, torreggiava sulle teste dei popolani l’insegna con l’uccellino dorato. Il cuore di Sansa prese a battere veloce. Mancava poco, ma la rivolta non era ancora scoppiata.  
“Salute a te mio Re!” disse scimmiottando un uomo grasso fin troppo vicino a Sansa. Lei dal canto suo non gli badò; era troppo occupata a cercare di avvicinarsi il più possibile al lato destro della strada.  
Fu in quell’istante che le voci cambiarono.  
“Aiutaci Maestà!” gridò disperata una donna.  
L’acclamazione si era tramutata in supplica.  
“Ti prego Altezza abbiamo fame!!”  
E poi in rabbia.  
“E’ solo un BASTARDO!!”  
C’era quasi, mancava pochissimo all’insegna. Vedeva l’inizio del cunicolo sotto di essa.  
“Ha fatto uccidere bambini innocenti!!”   
Ecco, doveva solo oltrepassare un carro carico di fieno e sarebbe sgusciata dentro il corridoio senza farsi vedere da nessuno.  
“STANNIS BARATHEON E’ IL LEGITTIMO EREDE AL TRONO DI SPADE!!!” urlarono in coro molte voci.  
Scoppiò il tumulto.  
Sansa perse subito ogni punto di riferimento: la folla si era riversata all’interno del corteo e l’aveva spezzato. Tutti correvano al riparo mentre la plebe rovesciava barricate, lanciava terra, bottiglie, avanzi di cibo e si scagliava contro i nobili. Sansa si accucciò dietro il carretto e vide dame scagliate a terra che lottavano per tenersi addosso i vestiti, gli uomini si scazzottavano, mordevano, bestemmiavano. Udì spade cozzare più avanti e capì che alcuni avevano dato battaglia mentre altri, probabilmente disarmati, urlavano di dolore.  
Sansa tornò a guardare il vicolo buio verso il quale doveva dirigersi. Si rialzò e fece un balzo per raggiungerlo ma lo stesso uomo grasso che prima aveva urlato la urtò e la spinse contro il carretto. Sbatté forte la testa e sentì la spilletta sfuggire dalla sua presa e volare in aria.   
Sansa era di nuovo a terra e si teneva la testa. Rischiava di essere calpestata.   
Con un grande sforzo gattonò fino al vicolo e riuscì a raggiungerlo.   
Una volta dentro appoggiò la schiena al muro e respirò profondamente per calmarsi e riprendere le forze. Aveva già il fiatone e un forte mal di testa nel punto in cui l’aveva sbattuta, ma si costrinse a rimettersi in piedi. Il vicolo era buio, il terreno sudicio, l’odore le faceva venire la nausea.   
‘Stai per tornare a casa’ si disse ‘corri’.

Sandor POV

I rivoltosi erano tanti e continuavano a combattere nonostante le ferite di spade e lance. Con il braccio sinistro teneva stretto a sé il Re, mentre con il destro tirava fendenti alla cieca. Il resto della guardia reale stava tentando di aprire un varco verso il portone che portava alla Piazza dei Calzolai per mettere in salvo la famiglia reale. In quella piazza si trovava il grosso della guardia cittadina pertanto lì la rivolta doveva essere già stata sedata… O non era nemmeno scoppiata lì?  
Mentre camminava e combatteva, la mente del mastino lavorava freneticamente distraendolo dalla battaglia e il dubbio lo tormentava: quel tumulto sembrava organizzato. Una semplice rivolta per la mancanza di viveri non sarebbe scoppiata in modo tanto prorompente e, soprattutto, non in un punto così strategico, dove la strada si stringeva ed era più facile attaccare il corteo.  
Ma c’era dell’altro.   
Quella rivolta aveva avuto un segnale d’inizio. Qualcuno aveva scoccato una freccia dritta dritta sulla corona di Jeoffrey e lui, urlando al tradimento, aveva subito ordinato di ucciderli tutti. Tuttavia qualcosa non tornava… Chiunque avesse sparato quella freccia poteva benissimo mirare alla testa del Re. L’aveva semplicemente mancato? Inoltre era insolito che un comune popolano possedesse un arco e soprattutto che sapesse usarlo…  
“MUORI BASTARDO!” urlò un uomo lurido, vestito di stracci, brandendo un sasso appuntito contro Jeoffrey. Quel poveraccio disarmato era riuscito a scartare Trant e Boros.  
‘Tzk… Idioti!’ ringhiò Sandor e con un unico movimento estrasse la spada e sfregiò il malcapitato. Egli cadde a terra urlando di dolore e tastandosi la ferita aperta e sanguinante. Qualcun altro l’avrebbe finito, ora lui doveva portare via il Re il prima possibile e poi…  
Sansa. Dov’era? Perché era rimasta così indietro?   
…Era ancora viva?  
“Esigo che vengano tutti giustiziati! Li voglio vedere tutti morti” urlò Jeoffrey dimenandosi.  
“Anche loro ti vogliono morto!!” rispose sarcastico il mastino.   
Proprio in quel momento il portone davanti a loro si spalancò e gli altri soldati riuscirono ad aprirgli la strada. Mollò Jeoffrey senza tanti complimenti in un posto sicuro. La piazza dei Calzolai, come aveva previsto, non era stata minimamente attaccata ed era piena di soldati della guardia cittadina.  
Sandor si aspettava degli ordini dal Re, si aspettava che gli dicesse di andare ad aiutare a portare in salvo sua madre, suo fratello… e anche Sansa. Ma Jeoffrey sembrava stranamente tranquillo, nonostante il fiatone, era in salvo. Vagamente… soddisfatto.  
Tuttavia lui non poteva starsene lì con le mani in mano ad aspettare, solo perché quel pazzo viziato pensava solo alla sua incolumità. La ragazza era sicuramente in pericolo se non era già morta e lui doveva stare seduto, come un cane ammaestrato, ad aspettare un altro ordine o un premio per aver fatto un buon lavoro.   
Non poteva agire. Non finché Jeoffrey era lì. Era completamente impotente.  
‘No… Dannazione’ strinse forte i denti e i pugni e per la prima volta in anni pregò. Pregò per Sansa, affinché fosse ancora viva.  
All’improvviso il portone si spalancò di nuovo ed entrò Tyrion, sconvolto ed incazzato. Tirò il fiato per pochi istanti e poi si diresse furibondo verso Jeoffrey. Tutta l’attenzione era su di loro: il mastino colse l’occasione per sgusciare appena fuori dal portone. La battaglia infuriava ancora; molti uomini si scagliavano alla cieca cercando inutilmente di oltrepassare il portone venendo brutalmente infilzati. Anche il mastino sguainò la spada per cercare di farsi spazio e nel mentre colse la conversazione all’interno delle mura.   
“Hai visto cos’hai combinato, idiota?!” urlò il folletto.   
“Hanna tentato di uccidermi!” rispose l’altro.  
Si gridarono contro l’un l’altro fino a che il nano non gli tirò un ceffone.  
“Ho visto con i miei occhi cos’hanno fatto al Septon. Se hanno fatto la stessa cosa a Sansa possiamo dire addio a tuo zio Jaimi e alle ultime speranze di vincere la guerra che TU hai provocato!!  
Ordina immediatamente che la vadano a cercare! Meryn!”  
“Prendo ordini solo dal mio Re, folletto” urlò minaccioso Trant.  
“Non mi interessa! Che se la prendano” concluse Jeoffrey. Il mastino percepì un’inquietante nota di contentezza nel tono rabbioso con cui Jeoffrey aveva condannato Sansa e seppe che, se non si fosse allontanato, Jeoffrey gli avrebbe impedito di andarla a cercare.  
Quindi o adesso o mai più.   
Facendosi spazio con la spada e anche con i pugni avanzò nella folla. Sansa, nel momento in cui era scoppiato il tumulto, doveva essersi trovata cento metri più avanti. Chiunque avesse osato toccarla l’avrebbe pagata cara. La rabbia e la paura l’avevano reso insensibile e senza pietà; colpiva con la spada chiunque gli capitasse a tiro. A un certo punto la sua furia fu talmente evidente che nessuno osava più avvicinarglisi. Inoltre la quantità di morti, di sangue e di urla agonizzanti dovevano aver fatto perdere morale ai rivoltosi che iniziarono lentamente a ritirarsi. Sandor si guardava attorno, tenendo la spada tesa in orrizzontale per allontanare i popolani, ma di Sansa non c’era traccia.  
Proprio quando stava per farsi prendere dallo sconforto vide sotto ad un carretto pieno di fieno un piccolo dettaglio luminoso che attirò la sua attenzione. Si avvicinò e raccolse una spilletta con un uccellino…   
‘Dei, è uno scherzo?!’ si chiese trattenendo una risata isterica senza gioia.   
Poteva essere sua? Non gliel’aveva mai vista addosso. Forse apparteneva ad un'altra nobildonna che poteva averla persa durante la rivolta. Ma il fatto che raffigurasse proprio un usignolo lo incuriosiva. Aveva un presentimento, un sesto senso. La conferma finale gli venne quando alzò il capo e si trovò davanti lo stesso simbolo solo più grande e disegnato sul legno di un’insegna. Rimase impietrito.   
C’era comunque qualcosa di sbagliato, qualcosa che lui ignorava… Non poteva essere una semplice coincidenza.  
Corse più veloce che poteva verso l’interno del vicolo buio.  
La priorità era ritrovare Sansa ora, ci sarebbe stato un secondo momento per indagare e per ottenere delle risposte. 

Sansa POV

Non era mai stata abituata a correre, né mai aveva corso per così tanto tempo e così velocemente. Sentiva i polmoni bruciare, la milza le doleva come non mai e aveva crampi e dolori lungo le gambe. La sua bella acconciatura si era sfaldata e vestito e scarpe erano in condizioni pietose. Non era mai stata così sporca in tutta la sua vita.  
Ma c’era di peggio: si era persa.  
Le parole di Willhem, che prima ricordava perfettamente, si erano perse durante la corsa anche a causa del colpo alla testa che aveva preso. Non appena si fermava un attimo per pensare a dove girare e per riprendere fiato le veniva il capogiro. Quei vicoli erano tutti così uguali da sembrare vari percorsi di un labirinto oscuro. C’erano molti più bivii di quelli che immaginava per cui perse quasi subito l’orientamento. La puzza terribile, la poca luce ed il fango contribuivano al suo senso di nausea e di confusione. Ricordava di aver girato a destra all’inizio, ma non sapeva se effettivamente aveva imboccato il bivio corretto. Poi di nuovo a destra. O era andata a sinistra invece? No, no, aveva visto i barili accatastatati e la grande tenda di cui aveva parlato Willhem. Doveva essere sulla strada giusta, eppure aveva la terribile sensazione di stare girando attorno, senza avvicinarsi minimamente al mare o comunque ad un porto… Svoltò ancora a destra, poi a sinistra.   
Sperava da un momento all’altro di vedere un’uscita, una luce… Ma continuava a trovare solo altri sudici muri.   
Il peggio venne quando iniziò a sentire delle voci. Delle risa.  
Le venne il panico. Se l’avessero scoperta sarebbe stata giustiziata? O avrebbero creduto che stava cercando di mettersi al riparo della rivolta? Alle voci, si aggiunse il rumore di passi veloci. Sansa ormai correva alla cieca, senza più curarsi della destra o della sinistra. Non poteva rischiare di farsi prendere. Un terribile senso di claustrofobia la pervase quando si ritrovò in un vicolo cieco, chiuso perfino in alto da tende scure. Si acquattò in un angolo cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, ma non riuscì a trattenere i singhiozzi, gemiti di paura e fiatone. Poi nel piccolo rettangolo di luce che era l’unica entrata e l’unica uscita si stagliò una figura scura che avanzava veloce e furtiva.  
‘Willhem sei tu? Sei venuto a salvarmi?’ sperò tra sé e sé mentre i suoi denti sbattevano in maniera incontrollata per il freddo umido di quel luogo.  
Sansa strinse gli occhi per vedere meglio e scoprì con orrore che erano in realtà le sagome di tre uomini sovrapposte. Non sembravano portare un’armatura, per cui forse non erano soldati, ma semplici uomini, popolani… Non l’avrebbero denunciata a Jeoffrey, anzi nella migliore delle ipotesi l’avrebbero addirittura aiutata a trovare il luogo che cercava.  
O forse no.  
I tre uomini entrarono nel cubicolo e la circondarono, continuando a sghignazzare.  
“No. Vi prego, no! Lasciatemi stare!” piagnucolò Sansa che aveva intuito le loro intenzioni appena era riuscita a metterne a fuoco i volti nell’oscurità.   
Quegli uomini tuttavia sembravano tutto fuorché ragionevoli: sorridevano con i denti di fuori e ghignavano compiaciuti, sfregandosi le mani e guardandola con desiderio, senza ritegno.  
L’uomo centrale era corpulento, calvo e con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. Gli altri due erano più magri e pelosi, vestiti di stracci luridi. Sembravano folli. Le loro espressioni fameliche, grottesche le fecero venire i brividi.  
Doveva provare a fuggire, a mettersi in salvo da sola, perché sta volta nessuno sarebbe corso in suo aiuto. In quel vicolo oscuro e dimenticato nessuno sarebbe riuscito a trovarla, né a sentirla se avesse provato a chiamare aiuto. Senza pensarci fece uno scatto verso l’uscita, ma venne subito avvinghiata dall’uomo grasso, che, scoprì, puzzava di uova marce. Mentre la teneva salda, l’uomo le toccò le natiche e le annusò i capelli. Sansa avvertì il suo alito fetido.  
“Dove pensi di andare?” rise l’uomo, contraendo la faccia in un’espressione sadicamente divertita.  
Sansa di tutta risposta gli tirò uno schiaffo, ma prontamente gli altri due la buttarono a terra prendendola per le braccia e deridendola.   
“NO! LASCIATEMI!” urlò più forte che poteva.   
Non poteva finire così, non doveva.   
“WILLHEM! WILLHEM!!” Sansa urlava nella speranza che lui fosse ancora nei paraggi, magari al porto ad attenderla. Dimentica del fatto che lui aveva detto che l’avrebbe raggiunta via terra.  
“Abbiamo una piantagrane” disse uno con la faccia da troll tappandole rudemente la bocca.  
“Più ti dimeni e più ti faremo male, principessa” continuò l’altro con voce schifosamente eccitata.   
Sansa pianse forte e strinse le gambe, come per prepararsi a quello che sarebbe venuto dopo e che si aspettava. Gli altri due infatti le presero i piedi e tirarono.  
“Stai per essere fottuta, milady” cantilenò l’uomo grasso cavandosi i pantaloni.   
“NOOOO” Sansa riuscì a mordere la mano che le tappava la bocca.   
“Sporca ricca puttana!” la insultò l’uomo che aveva ritirato bruscamente la mano, per poi tirarle un pugno sulla guancia. Sansa sentì tutta la parte sinistra della faccia intorpidirsi dopo quel colpo, ma non si arrese al dolore. Scalciava più che poteva per tentare di liberarsi dalla presa dei due uomini sulle caviglie. Provò a stringere le ginocchia, ma l’uomo grasso afferrò la sua gonna e tirò squarciandola a metà.   
Lo sentì avvicinarsi a lei, mentre gli altri le toccavano i seni e la tiravano per i capelli.   
“Ci daremo il turno per divertirci con te” grugnì uno dei tre.  
Ecco, è così che sarebbe finita. Alla fine non sarebbe stato nemmeno Jeoffrey a strapparle l’ultimo pezzo; sarebbero stati degli sconosciuti in un vicolo; una volta finito le avrebbero tagliato la gola. E pensare che si era illusa davvero di riuscire a fuggire.   
Aveva sopportato così tanto… Adesso finalmente avrebbe potuto riposare, no?  
No, non era giusto.   
Dopo tutto quello che aveva passato, lei meritava di tornare a casa, meritava di vivere, di essere felice e libera.   
Scalciò ancora, gridò più forte e liberò un piede, ma l’uomo al centro le impedì di richiudere le gambe con il suo corpo, premendo i lombi sulle sue cosce di lei ed afferrando due lembi di sottoveste a livello dell’inguine.   
Poi, all’improvviso, quando tutto sembrava perduto, quando gli sarebbe bastato solo strappare il tessuto per scoprire la sua intimità e violarla, il peso dell’uomo svanì e Sansa sentì diversi suoni in sequenza. Dapprima rumori strozzati, poi il suono di una lama che squarcia la carne e infine il tonfo sordo di qualcosa di viscido sul pavimento. Sansa tirò su la testa e vide il mastino.  
Di nuovo lui. L’espressione furiosa e schifata, ardente e vendicativa, ma anche preoccupata e stanca.   
Era lì per lei, era corso a salvarla ancora una volta.   
Con una sola mano aveva preso per il collo l’uomo grasso, l’aveva sollevato da terra e poi l’aveva sventrato. Sansa scoprì presto che gli altri due, dopo aver guardato morire il loro compagno, le avevano liberato piedi e chiuse prontamente le gambe. Provarono a fuggire, ma il mastino fu più veloce: estratta la spada dal corpo del primo uomo, la fece roteare in aria e colpì per lungo la schiena del secondo che cadde a terra urlando di dolore. Infine placcò il terzo uomo e con un pugnale corto lo sgozzò. Al contrario degli altri non fece nemmeno in tempo a gridare aiuto.   
Sansa era ancora a terra, scomposta e sporca, distrutta nel corpo e nell’anima, ma non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da Sandor. Ancora una volta il suo salvatore; le aveva salvato la vita pochi giorni prima e ora aveva salvato anche la sua verginità. Avrebbe potuto prendersela lui stesso, dopo aver ucciso gli altri contendenti con tanta facilità e nessuno sarebbe mai venuto a saperlo.   
Ma allora perché la stava prendendo in braccio con così tanta cura?   
Perché con tono affranto le stava sussurrando che era tutto apposto, che era tutto finito?

Sandor POV

Il mastino.   
Un uomo crudele, impietoso, temuto da tutti.  
Un uomo senza principi, senza paura di morire, senz’anima.  
Un uomo che le aveva viste tutte e che era sopravvissuto a tutto nella vita.  
Come poteva un uomo del genere essere arrivato a tanto?  
Che razza di forza l’aveva soggiogato al punto da renderlo irriconoscibile perfino a sé stesso?  
Sandor aveva avuto paura per lei, aveva provato pietà per lei.   
Aveva già visto degli uomini stuprare delle donne ed era passato oltre, non era affar suo.  
Aveva già ucciso degli uomini, ma mai con così tanto piacere e tanta foga.  
C’era una spiegazione logica a quello che gli era successo e se prima non voleva sentirla, non voleva accettarla, ora che era arrivato a tanto non poteva fare diversamente…  
‘No, cazzo. Tu la desideri e basta. Com’è normale per qualsiasi altro uomo dotato d’occhi e di…’ ma perfino la sua volgarità venne meno quando Sansa, che era vigile benché stanca, accoccolò la testa sul suo petto.   
‘Merda’.  
Lui l’amava.

Non si rivolsero la parola per tutto il tragitto.   
Entrambi troppo sconvolti, anche se per motivi ben diversi.  
Sandor non incontrò alcuna difficoltà durante il ritorno: la rivolta si era placata, i morti a terra erano numerosi e la vista della sua stazza e soprattutto della spada completamente insanguinata doveva aiutare a tenere lontano anche i più arditi.  
I soldati che facevano da guardia al portone vedendolo arrivare con Sansa in braccio si spostarono per lasciarlo passare. Tutti lo guardavano con riverenza, ma a lui non importava. Nessuno di loro si era scomodato per andarla a cercare, nessuno di loro avrebbe osato addentrarsi nella rivolta senza che gli fosse stato ordinato.  
Lui invece lo aveva fatto. Non si chiese nemmeno più il perché.   
Con un piede calciò il portone che si spalancò.   
Nella piazzetta sicura non c’era più nessuno di importante: vide solo soldati che facevano la guardia, Sorelle del Silenzio chine su cadaveri e servi che si affaccendavano per curare i feriti.   
Poi guardò meglio e in una nicchia più lontana ben nascosta sotto il portico e vide l’inconfondibile profilo del nano mano nella mano con una donna che piangeva sulla sua spalla.  
Lo scalpore che aveva destato l’entrata del mastino presto contagiò anche quei due e fu allora che Sandor riconobbe l’ancella di Sansa poiché ella drizzò la testa e lo guardò da lontano. Era più vicina al folletto di quando potesse effettivamente permettersi.  
‘Anche lui la desidera. E’ per questo che le permette di avvicinarsi tanto…’ tentò di raccontarsi il mastino.   
La donna si precipitò da loro, seguita a ruota da Tyrion.  
“SANSA!!” gridò l’ancella e Sansa drizzò la testa in risposta.  
“Sei ferita, mia signora?!” le chiese il folletto sinceramente preoccupato, ma Sansa non parve avere la forza necessaria a rispondere.  
Il mastino la appoggiò cautamente su un gradino.  
“L’uccellino è ferito. Riportatelo nella sua gabbia. E medicatelo” disse per assicurarsi di lasciarla in buone mani. Gli parve di sentire un soffocato “grazie”, ma poi pensò di esserselo solamente immaginato.  
Shae si mise cautamente il braccio di Sansa sulle spalle e la tirò nuovamente in piedi accompagnandola verso la fortezza.  
Tyrion si avvicinò al mastino che le guardava allontanarsi, incerto e preoccupato.  
“Ben fatto Clegane” si limitò a dire il nano.  
“Non l’ho fatto per te” rispose il mastino.


End file.
